Dudas
by Twins CyJ
Summary: Todos Humanos- Una chica pertenecia a un grupo musical reconocido mundialmente, llamado Twilight, junto con el chico de sus sueños. Un dia ella decide dejar todo eso...Se comunican via internet, que sucede cuando se vuelvan a ver?
1. Chapter 1

_**Holaaa!! como estan?? ps si se que se preguntaran que por que ando con algo nuevo y ni siquiera termino las otras jaja pero no se preocupen las otras las seguire, lo prometooo!! jajaja bueno ps aca le traigo otraaa historiaa que me encanta!! es completamente diferenteeee, la escribio una amiga mia Nia! gracias por la oportunidad... ella escribe preciosooo, ojala que les guste besos!**_

**_Dudas_**

**_Capitulo 1_**

_Le tenía tanto odio a la distancia…. Por doceava vez en los últimos 5 minutos miré mi reloj…. Aún no era hora. Caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, los planos de diseño estaban en blanco y la maqueta se había quedado por la mitad…. Ahora, lo único que necesitaba era que llegara la hora._

_El reloj marcó por fin las 8 en punto, donde él estaba debían ser como las 10. Cantando la misma canción de todos los días me acerqué por fin a la que él y yo habíamos denominado caja mágica. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación con llave y me acomodé en mi silla para esperar su llegada_

_- 5 minutos tarde jovencito_

_- Perdón flaca. Acabamos tarde hoy_

_- Como les fue?_

_- Muy bien. Nos encontramos mejor ahora_

_- Los vi anoche. Salieron perfectos_

_- Que piensas de ella?_

_- A veces se le van las notas. Pero es asombrosa, no entiendo como cabe tanta energía en un cuerpo tan pequeño_

_- Es muy buena chica. Dice que le gustaría conocerte_

_- Claro, hablaremos un día tal vez…. También me encantaría verla_

_- Creo que podrían ser amigas, se parece mucho a ti_

_- Seguro cuando vengan aquí te visitaré_

_- Solo a mí??_

_- Aún soy indeseada para 2 personas allí_

_- Se le pasará pronto_

_- No lo se. Dudo que comprenda algún día como pasaron las cosas_

_- Solo le importas tú_

_- Solo le importa que no estoy_

_- Que crees que pase cuando te vea? (me reí para mi misma entonces…. Si supiera)_

_- Se sorprenderá, igual que todos_

_- Por qué?_

_- Lo sabrás cuando me veas_

_- Me asusta que hables así_

_- Jajaja me hace falta estar contigo en el sofá y comer chocolates hasta que nos duela el estómago_

_- Nos veremos pronto_

_- Si…. Eso espero_

_- Yo igual_

_- Debo irme linda, ya sabes, tenemos la misma cita mañana_

_- Por qué tan rápido??_

_- Sabes como son las cosas aquí. Hay que dormirse temprano para poder despertar con fuerzas mañana_

_- Entiendo. Besos_

_- Donde?_

_- Donde te gusten_

_- Mmmmm_

_- Donde te los pusiste?_

_- Adivina_

_- En la mejilla_

_- No_

_- Entonces?_

_- En la boca_

_- Ey!!_

_- Que? Si ahí me gustan!_

_- Eres un atrevido_

_- Shhhh espera que todavía me estoy imaginando los besos_

_- Jajajaj no seas baboso! Mejor ve a dormir, no quiero que te reprendan por mi culpa_

_- Esta bien, está bien…. Ya me voy. Pórtate bien_

_- Cuando no_

_- Adiós belleza_

_- Chao lindo_

_- Te adoro_

_- Yo más_

_Caí sobre mi cama arruinando las 3 líneas que pretendían ser un plano…. Aún no comprendía porque él era capaz de ponerme una sonrisa en la cara de tal manera. Sonreí recordando las últimas frases que cruzamos…. Así que le gustaban los besos en la boca, tal vez sería una buena arma para cuando volviera a verlo……. Dios, deja de pensar locuras mujer._

_Retomé los deberes que había dejado a medio hacer esperando nuestra cita. Pensaba tanto en él…. Y en los otros…. Cuando me perdonarían?... Ojalá fuese pronto, extrañaba sus risas y añoraba los abrazos que me negaron el último día que los tuve en frente._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Maldita niña hermosa, pensé al dejar de hablar con ella…. La necesitaba tanto. Me reí para mi mismo de lo de los besos…. Acaso la puse nerviosa?... Que más quisiera yo que un beso de sus labios perfectos y hermosos…. Ey, ey, calmado niño…. Ella debe tener galanes a montón…. Y a mí tampoco me faltan candidatas, empezando por ella…. Quien no me es del todo indiferente

- Por qué no duermes? (Me preguntó llegando al balcón junto a mí…. Y otra vez ese diminuto short que me torturaba…. Que se supone que siento por ella?)

- No Tanya. No logro conciliar el sueño

- Tampoco yo (Contestó recostándose en el barandal y dándole la espalda a la alucinante vista de la ciudad de México)

- Me encanta esta vista

- También a mí (Dijo riendo. No comprendí el motivo de esa risa hasta percatarme de que lo que ella miraba…. Era yo)

- Eyy!! Te sonrojaste! Que lindo!! (Reparó ella apretando mis mejillas)

- No me hagas poner nervioso mujer (Sugerí yo, riendo por su cara de malicia)

- Yo no hago nada malo…. Pero la ocasión hace al ladrón…. Eso dicen, verdad? (Dijo ella dando un paso hacia mí. Como negar que era perfecta…. Quien podría oponerse a su cuerpo provocativo y esbelto, como no derretirse ante esos hermosos ojos miel…. Quien no moriría teniendo para sí esas piernas soñadas….. debí tomarla en mis brazos y ahogarme en sus encantos…. Pero que podía hacer si tenía a la chica de los besos encajada en mis pensamientos?)

- Helloooo? Hay alguien?? (Dijo pasando su mano frente a mi cara)

- Disculpa… pensaba en…. Nada

- Te trae loco esa chica (Dijo ella dando media vuelta, para dejar de mirarme y observar cuidadosamente las luces de la ciudad)

- Ese es el problema

- Cual? (Interrogó ella, dándose vuelta de nuevo hacia mí con su clásico aire curioso)

- Que no es una…. Son 2

- DOS?! – Exclamó entre asombrada y disgustada – Cuanta competencia (Susurró entre dientes suponiendo que yo no la había escuchado)

- No

- No que? (Dijo sin mirarme con cierta decepción en su tono)

- Lo de la competencia, no es así (Levantó el rostro entonces y yo no hice más que reírme del asombro en su expresión)

- Hablaré más bajo la próxima vez

- (Dando un paso hacia ella) Hay 2 chicas en mi cabeza…. Y una de ellas….

- Que?? (Dijo casi en un tono de súplica, mirándome a los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior)

- Es la señorita Tanya…. La conoces? Está guapísima esa chica (Ella pareció perder el equilibrio ante mi revelación. No era la delicadeza una de mis virtudes pero su sonrisa me dio a entender que aquellos corrientazos que me producía su mirada eran correspondidos por ella)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicas mm si no se han dado cuenta en la historia hablan dos personas, un chico y una chica y ps pueda que al principio se vea un poco rara pero ps despues cambiara y sera una bonita historia, asi que por favor dejen RR para saber si les gusta o no, y ps si tienen alguna pregunta o duda no duden en hacermela llegar.**

**Besos**

**CyJ**

**Dudas**

**Capitulo 2**

- Debes estar loco

- Me lo han dicho (Respondí sonriendo mientras examinaba su dulce sonrisa angelical)

- Y puedo saber con quien debo competir por tu amor?

- No. No voy a decirte eso…. Digamos que en este momento, haz ganado más puntos que ella (Dije pícaramente cuando ella se aproximó a mí. Extrañamente la chica de los besos pasó a un segundo plano cuando tuve a Tanya entre mis brazos…. Era tan hermosa, su piel era tan suave…. Su mirar era tan dulce…. Era todo lo que un chico como yo podría desear)

- Y si te beso? (Propuso acercándose lentamente como si me pidiera la autorización para hacerlo)

- Terminarás de confundirme

- Y debo imaginar que eso es bueno o malo?

- Malo seria tenerte a esta distancia y decirte que no me beses (Ella sonrió nerviosamente. Sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuello y su cuerpo pegarse al mío. Rodeé su estrecha cintura con mis brazos y pensé en que teniéndola a ella era tonto extrañar a alguien más. Suspiré… Experimentando una extraña sensación al tenerla así. Me acerqué lentamente a sus labios, la sentí estremecerse. Me acerqué entonces para saborear sus labios rojos en un beso delicado y lento…. El problema era que ella me provocaba y sabía que la ternura no iba a durarme por mucho tiempo. Intentando controlar mis impulsos hice que el beso fuese lo más delicado posible, aunque por supuesto, después de unos minutos se hizo tan apasionado que decidí que era el momento de separarme)

- Woow (Susurró suavemente ella aún pegada a mí cuerpo. No quería dejarla ir, me encantaba sentir su cuerpo tibio cerca del mío. Jamás me había detenido a examinar la perfección en sus formas hasta que hoy por fin tuve el gusto de rodear su cintura con mis manos)

- Te mencioné antes lo mucho que me gustas? (Ella sonrió con una travieso aire que se confundía entre sensual y tierno)

- Si hubiera sabido que tus labios sabían tan rico, te habría besado antes (Me dijo acercándose de nuevo. La apreté un poco más contra mí, nuestros labios se aproximaron lentamente, estábamos al borde de un beso cuando la puerta del balcón se abrió de un golpe)

- Ooops!! Creo que llegamos en mal momento (Dijo Alice que recién llegaba de dar un paseo con él)

- Ya son novios? (Reparó él evidentemente encelado)

- En mis tiempos se saludaba (Dijo Tanya fastidiada por la interrupción mientras se separaba de mí)

- Hola y adiós (Dijo Alice saliendo del lugar dejando la tensión en el ambiente. Confirmé entonces mis sospechas de que mi gran amigo gustaba de Tanya al notar su mirada asesinándome)

- Yo también los dejo solos, con permiso (Dijo él regalándome una mirada de reproche y saliendo atrás de Alice)

- Se molestó, verdad? (Pregunté con preocupación)

- No lo se…. Y tampoco me importa (Reparó Tanya acercándose de nuevo)

- Le gustas Tanya (Comenté como si ella no lo supiera)

- No…. Además, nunca estaría con un chico como él que ve a las mujeres como trofeos

- Pero me sentiría un traidor estando contigo sabiendo que le gustas a mi mejor amigo (Dije yo, aún confundido por los sentimientos que ella me despertaba)

- No puedo creer que vayas a escudarte en eso

- No es escudarme, es que así me siento (Reparé sabiendo que mínimamente iba a ganarme una cachetada por esto)

- Razón tenía Alice cuando me dijo que ni él ni tú han dejado los pañales (Sugirió negando con la cabeza mientras salía de allí, dejándome solo con mis confusiones)

Ahora me encontraba peor. Haberla besado le dio vuelta a mi mundo en escasos minutos. No sabía que sentir por ella…. Y es que eran sentimientos muy extraños los que me despertaba. A ella más que quererla la deseaba como mujer pero por otro lado no me atrevería a tocarle un cabello…. También estaba ella, mi chica de los besos…. Por ella sentía mucho más, a ella más que desearla o quererla, la necesitaba.

_Fue un día difícil. Llegué agotada a mi casa, no había nada para comer y tampoco ánimos de hacer. Así que compré un helado y supuse que esa sería mi cena. Solté las plantillas de dibujo sobre mi mesa de arquitectura. Vi su foto en mi mesa de noche y mi corazón dio un salto ante su sonrisa…. Por qué lo extrañaba tanto??... Era imposible que solo ver su foto pudiera endulzarme la vida en un día tan gris como hoy. _

_Había empezado a llover afuera. Prendí la computadora, con la misma canción de a diario. Eran las 8 menos cuarto así que supe que él aún no llegaría. Miré de reojo el libro de dibujo técnico que ni siquiera había sacado del empaque. Supe que pensando en él, no podría pasar de la primera página. _

_Los minutos corrían lentamente, hacía frío…. Recordaba sus abrazos con nostalgia…. Pensaba en que podría pasar cuando me viera con él…. Y si de verdad estaba enamorada? No…. Eso era imposible…. Además, era obvio que él no sentía lo mismo por mí. _

_Me sumergí en mis recuerdos y suspiré al pensar que todo aquello había quedado atrás. Miré con desprecio el reloj…. 9:15…. Maldito, había olvidado nuestra cita…. Como pude ilusionarme tanto con nuestros ridículos encuentros si siempre supe que cuando tuviera algo mejor que hacer iba a dejarme plantada. Extrañamente desilusionada, le di la espalda a la computadora y tomé en libro de dibujo para intentar memorizar la teoría del color cuando era él quien estaba en mi mente. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Haber, por lo visto no estan entendiendo, mmm la letra normal es el chico, la letra cursiva la chica, son los mismos que hablan en todos los capitulos, por ahora no se preocupen por las parejas no la van a enteder y ps no quiero que les pase como a mi que me enrede... mmm poco a poco a traves de quevayan pasando los capitulos se van a dar cuenta quien es uno y quien es el otro al igual que todos lo personajes y por favor dejen Reviews de todo lo que piensen, sienten o tengan dudas, yo se que al final le va a gustar solo es el principio que es un poco extraño porque no saben quien es uno y quien es el otro... Les aseguro que todo va a tomar el camino que a ustedes les gusta XD**

**Dudas**

**Capitulo 3**

Había dormido poco. Tenía ese beso encajado en la cabeza…. Aún no lograba descifrar lo que sentía por ella. Estaba completamente fría conmigo y eso me estaba hiriendo terriblemente. Fue un día pesado y por más que lo intenté, no tuve ocasión para hablar con ella. Terminamos la última entrevista así que por fin pudimos regresar a la casa. Ella se dirigía a su habitación cuando la tomé de la mano y la llevé al estudio

- Que quieres? (Preguntó con frialdad mientras se tiraba en el sofá)

- Que hablemos (Le contesté con cautela mientras buscaba las palabras exactas para expresarle lo que deseaba)

- Al grano niño. Estoy cansada

- Tanya ayer no fue mi intención portarme así. Solo que no pensé que él sintiera algo por ti

- Pierde cuidado. Era todo? Puedo irme ahora?

- No! Espera!!

- Habla rápido, quieres? – inquirió seca, mientras se recogía el cabello en una cola de caballo – Tengo mucho sueño

- Que sentiste anoche??

- Que sentí de que? (Interrogó desinteresadamente como si no comprendiera la dirección de la pregunta)

- Cuando te besé (Dije yo, levantando su rostro para que me viera a los ojos. Vi caer a sus pies la fachada de indiferencia que había mantenido hasta ahora y seguida de ella tuve el gusto de volver a encontrar aquella mirada dulce que me regaló sus labios una noche atrás)

- Sentí muchas cosas…. No te haces una idea de cuantas

- Escucha Tanya tú me gustas mucho y eso no está en duda. Pero no creo que sea justo contigo arriesgarnos a algo por la simple atracción que te tengo

- No te estoy pidiendo que me ames (Interrumpió ella con un tono lleno de obviedad)

- Entonces?

- Meteré mis sentimientos en una caja. Y me atreveré a jugar con fuego

- Más lento

- Podemos llamarlo amigos con privilegios (Propuso con una mirada llena de brillo. Pensé en oponerme…. Pero vi su cuerpo, examiné sus labios, sus pechos, su cintura y por último sus piernas que eran mi completa debilidad….)

- Hecho!! (Exclamé sonriendo para luego acercarla a mí y unir sus labios con los míos en un beso lleno de pasión y deseo. Tal vez, yo despertaba en ella las mismas sensaciones que ella en mí y por eso, normalmente, no medíamos la lujuria en nuestros besos)

Saboreé sus labios casi hasta el hastío. Se le escapó decirme que me encontraba sexy…. Si tan solo supiera lo que pensaba yo de ella…. Me dijo que si no podía dormir iba a estar en el balcón como la noche anterior. Con su caminar lento y sensual la vi irse a su habitación…. Suspiré y me tiré en el sofá. Miré las agujas del reloj y mis ojos casi se desorbitaron al percatarme de que eran poco más de las 11 de la noche. Subí corriendo a mi habitación, encendí la computadora y para mi suerte aún estaba allí. Su estado señalado como "No disponible" antecedía un nick que evidentemente iba dirigido a mí "Los minutos fallecieron, tus palabras se esfumaron, prometiste que estarías… pero aún no has llegado"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_Aún con él en mi mente, había devorado en la última hora más de la mitad del libro. Me volvía obsesiva del estudio cuando me sentía sola, y hoy por supuesto…. Fue una de esas ocasiones. Un sonido en la computadora me indicó que había iniciado sesión. Pensé en desconectarme pero decidí no hacerlo, pero tampoco iba a hablarle…. Llegaba casi 2 horas tarde así que si tuvo la valentía de dejarme esperando, ahora debía tenerla para hablarme. Tardó poco más de 5 minutos en dirigir la primera palabra _

_- Hola linda_

_- Buenas noches _

_- Como estás?_

_- Bien _

_- Que haces?_

_- Leo un libro de dibujo técnico _

_- Estás enojada, verdad?_

_- Tu que crees?_

_- Que si _

_- Correcto _

_- Disculpa linda! Estaba ocupado_

_- Tranquilo. No te pedí explicaciones _

_- Me duele que te portes tan fría _

_- Me voy. Adiós _

_- No!! _

_- Disculpa querido pero no pretenderás que me quede esperándote toda la madrugada. Aquí ya es la una, terminé mi libro así que me voy _

_- No me olvidé de ti _

_- Claro…. hablamos luego, mejor_

_- Mañana_

_- Si es que te acuerdas _

_- No me hables así por favor…. De verdad me duele_

_- Es que es inevitable suponer que hacías estando taaaaan ocupado_

_- Celos o reclamos?_

_- No seas patético. Adiós _

_- Sin besos?_

_- Debes tener quien te los dé en vivo y en directo _

_- Quiero los tuyos_

_- Bye _


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno bueno una persona menoss XD mmm espero que les guste y dejen RR**

**besos CyJ**

**Dudas**

**Capitulo 4**

_Cerré la computadora, enojada…. Y es que de verdad estaba celosa…. Nunca me negó que estuviese con otra chica. Dejé el libro en mi escritorio y me metí en mi cama mientras pensaba en la extraña sensación que me inundaba en ese momento. Tenía la sangre helada…. Malditos celos, repetí para mí sin comprender como podía sentir esto por alguien que estaba a miles de kilómetros y que encima, no sentía lo mismo por mí. _

_La lluvia se había calmado un poco. Acababa de completar 1 hora dando vueltas en la cama. Me levanté, miré la computadora…. Lo pensé…. Era absurdo que estuviese a las 3 de la madrugada. Sin embargo la encendí y me conecté _

_- Sabía que volverías _

_- Que haces aquí a esta hora??_

_- Te esperaba _

_- Estás loco _

_- Por ti _

_- Por mi??_

_- Me duele tu indiferencia _

_- Y a mí me duele tu incumplimiento _

_- En cuantos idiomas te pido perdón?_

_- Ya… en serio pierde cuidado. Entiendo que estuvieras "ocupado" _

_- Te regalo las comillas _

_- Quien es?_

_- Que??_

_- La chica con la que estabas _

_- No importa _

_- Entonces si estabas con una chica _

_- Ya olvida eso, si? _

_- Esta bien _

_- Como te fue hoy?_

_- Nada extraordinario…. Clases normales _

_- Te envidio a veces, nunca supe lo que son clases normales _

_- No te pierdes de mucho en realidad _

_- Por qué te tardaste tanto en volver?_

_- Intentaba dormir _

_- Y no pudiste_

_- No_

_- Por qué?_

_- Porque no te dije que te mando un beso_

_- Solo uno?_

_- Si. Uno _

_- En donde?_

_- En la boca…. Ahí te gusta, no?_

_- Te dije donde me gustaba, pero no te mencioné como_

_- Te lo estoy regalando como lo quieras _

_- Vaya…. _

_- Que?_

_- Espero que estés consciente de que cuando nos veamos deberás cumplir con esto _

_- Mmmmm supongo que si _

_- No supongas. Acabas de comprometerte a regalarme un beso en todo el sentido de la palabra_

_- Jajaja _

_- Linda debo irme. Ya son las 4 aquí y mañana debo estar en pie a las 7 _

_- Está bien. Que sueñes bonito mi niño_

_- Que?_

_- Que de que?_

_- Ey! Me gustó eso…. "Mi niño" (Respondí enviándole una carita sonrojada) _

_- Se me fue _

_- Que se te siga yendo entonces. Me gusta como suena… bueno, como se lee eso_

_- Bueno pues. Vete a dormir _

_- Te quiero mucho_

_- Yo igual _

_- Bella!!_

_- Si?_

_- Te extraño _

_Con esta última frase se desconectó. Me derritió esta conversación aunque no puedo negar que fue extraño saber que se encontraba con alguna chica…. Dios… era imposible que me encelara por él… si siempre me vio como su hermana…. A que hora empecé a sentir esto?... Que iba a pensar cuando me viera…. Todo esto era una locura… una dulce locura que no conseguía entender._

Cerré la computadora y me tiré en la cama. Me cubrí la cara con una almohada para contener el grito desesperado que deseaba dar. Por qué no tenía conmigo a mi chica de los besos?... La necesitaba tanto…. Seguía maldiciendo la hora en que se fue…. Pensé tanto en ella que por un momento me olvidé de Tanya. Como podía ser que tenía la chica perfecta a una habitación de distancia y soñaba con la imposible…. Con la que me veía como su amigo, con la que estaba lejos, con la que sabía, que a pesar de todo…. siempre me negaría sus besos.

Dormí poco esa noche…. Digamos que tuve un sueño no apto…. Y no fue con Tanya… si no con ella…. ¿Por qué soñaba esas cosas con ella?... Si se supone que es Tanya quien me mueve el piso?... me perturbó lo que soñé. No podía creer que recorrer sus formas en sueños fuese más placentero que haber besado a Tanya en la vida real…. Que incoherencia eran mis sentimientos. Estaba en pie a las 5 en punto, recordaba por milésima vez aquel sueño que había tenido. Bajé lentamente las escaleras intentando no despertar a nadie

- Dios… debes ser un fantasma. Es imposible que estés en pie 2 horas antes de lo debido

- Me asustaste tonta!

- Buenos días niño

- Buenos días mi Allie

- Por qué te despertaste tan temprano?

- Vamos a tomar chocolate caliente y te cuento (Ella asintió con la cabeza. Caminamos hacia la cocina sin hacer ruido ya que Tanya y el otro flojo seguían durmiendo)

- Y bien… a que se debe este madrugón?

- Tuve un sueño

- Y?

- Mojado (Ella soltó una carcajada. Que contuvo cubriendo su boca con ambas manos)

- En serio?!

- Te lo contaría… pero en serio…. Está caliente (Ella se rió de nuevo, esta vez, con más gracia)

- Te debe traer loco esa chica

- No es la primera vez que sueño con ella. Solo que antes soñaba cosas normales…. No eso

- Ve a lavar tus sábanas ya mismo

- No jodas Alice!

- Jajaja era un chiste niño!

- Me he traumatizado con lo que soñé…. No, más bien con lo que vi en ese sueño, es que si es así de verdad….

- Ey!!

- Ay disculpa

- Es Tanya?

- Te contó algo?

- Los vi anoche en el estudio (Sentí arder mis mejillas. No contaba con que alguien más se enterara de la extraña relación que llevaba con Tanya)

- No le dirás nada a él, verdad?

- No lo haré

- Gracias

- Y que tal si ella se enamora en serio de ti?

- No lo se Alice. No se que siento por ella

- No es la chica con la que soñaste, verdad?

- No – Murmuré bajando la cabeza – Ese es el problema

- Déjame ver si entiendo – propuso notando el abatimiento en mi expresión – estás entre 2 amores?

- No podría llamar amor a ninguna de las 2. A Tanya la deseo…. Y a ella…. La extraño, la necesito

- La extrañas?

- Te caerías de la silla si te contara quien es

- No seré yo, verdad? (Bromeó ella intentando bajar la tensión del momento)

- Ay Dios, me haz descubierto (Dije yo, siguiendo su broma)

- Ya! – dijo recobrando la seriedad – en serio dime quien es?

- Bella

- ISABELLA SWAN??

- Shhh sii! Esa! (Dije intentando calmar la tos de Alice que casi se ahogaba con el chocolate)


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaaa peopleee! como estan? bueno aca les traigo otro capi, mmm y aca una aclaracion, en un parte que se daran cuenta cuando lo lean Alice dice que no conoce a Bella y es cierto ya que ella es la que sustituye a Bella en la banda cuando ella se fue y no se han conocido, mas adelante tendran la oportunidad... Otra cosa a las personas que dicen que el chico que habla es Edward si yo fuera ustedes no estaria muy segura ya que tambien hay otro chico y no sabemo quien es XD Puede ser Mike, Tyler, Ben, Emmet, Jasper, Eric, Jacob o hasta el mismisimo Edward... Por algo se llama Dudas y ps ojo con eso! **

**Besos CyJ**

**Dudas**

**Capitulo 5**

- Shhh sii! Esa! (Dije intentando calmar la tos de Alice que casi se ahogaba con el chocolate)

- Pero si ella está en New York y tu en Phoenix!

- Bueno Alice, no se si sepas que existen las computadoras

- Ay no inventes!! Eso es muy frío

- He allí el dilema. Que sin si quiera escuchar su voz, me brilla el mundo cuando chateamos

- Y por qué no la llamas?

- No estamos preparados para escucharnos…. Ella me dijo que necesitaba tiempo para asimilar que ya no estaba aquí… y la verdad, también me haría mal escuchar su voz sabiendo que no está en el cuarto de al lado

- Por qué será que te siento tan ilusionado al hablar de Bella y tan pasivo al hablar de Tanya?

- Acabas de hallar la respuesta a tu interrogante acerca de mi madrugón

- Bueno, yo no conozco a Bella como para darte mi opinión sobre ella. Pero Tanya está aquí…. Y a ella quien sabe cuando vas a verla

- Ya lo se Alice, lo se – Sugerí con desespero – Pero que hago si extraño todo de ella? (Alice se levantó de donde estaba y me abrazó)

No sabía que hacer con mis confusiones. Todo era demasiado extraño. Me encontraba en una encrucijada entre lo que debería sentir, lo que creía que sentía y lo que de verdad estaba sintiendo. Ensayamos todo el día, no pude evitar robarme a Tanya para besarla…. Me provocaban tanto sus labios que no podía reprimir mis deseos de tenerla para mí…. Me asustaba ese pasional poder que ejercía sobre mí…. Estaba seguro, que más temprano que tarde, nuestros cuerpos exigirían más que simples besos.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_Fue un mejor día hoy. Llegué tarde a mi casa, eran las 8: 17 cuando subí corriendo la escalera y encendí la computadora. Me conecté rápidamente y él ya se encontraba allí _

_- 17 minutos tarde señorita_

_- Disculpa mi niño. Mi maestro de imagen digital nos hizo tardar más de lo debido_

_- Tranquila_

_- Como estás?_

_- Mucho mejor ahora que estás aquí. Y tú?_

_- Bien, gracias_

_- Te he pensado mucho hoy_

_- Y eso?_

_- Solo te extraño _

_- Odio saber que estamos tan lejos ahora_

_- Te necesito aquí _

_- Para qué?_

_- Para besarte _

_- Que?_

_- Forget it_

_- Noooo! Nada de olvídalo! Dijiste besarme jovencito! _

_- Es que de verdad te quiero robar un beso_

_- No tendrás que robarlo. Prometí regalártelo _

_- En ese caso ya mismo tomaré mi vuelo para New York para recoger ese beso _

_- No pretenderás que Eleazar nos asesine a los 2 por escaparte_

_- Es una causa de fuerza mayor_

_- Supongo que podrás sobrevivir sin eso_

_- Lo dudo_

_- No exageres_

_- Por qué será que te quiero tanto?_

_- Si supiera la respuesta, no me preguntaría porque me hacen tanta falta tus cosas_

_- Mis cosas?_

_- Que me abraces por la cintura, lo hacías seguido_

_- Prometo abrazarte muchísimo cuando vuelva a verte_

_- Prometo dejar que me abraces cuanto quieras_

_- Sigo odiando que te hayas ido_

_- Hemos hablado de esto_

_- Si, lo siento…. Es la crisis_

_- Cual crisis?_

_- De extrañarte_

_- Niño estás enloqueciendo_

_- Tal vez un poco _

_- Solo que esta vez me gusta tu locura_

_- Por qué?_

_- Porque me estas coqueteando_

_- Puede llamarse así_

_- Así se llama_

_- Debo irme linda. Tengo que repasar miles de notas y no he conseguido concentrarme_

_- Dale. Que te rinda_

_- Salúdame a Carlisle_

_- Claro_

_- Adiós hermosa_

_- Besos mi niño_

_- Besos?_

_- Donde, cuando y como tú los quieras_

_- En la boca, ahora mismo y…. no te explicaré como_

_- Jajaja mejor vete a ensayar_

_- Adiós mi niña de los besos _

_- Hasta mañana mi niño_

_No pude evitar suspirar…. Cada día era más especial!... me enamoraban sus palabras!! Me enamoraba la forma en que me hablaba, me enamoraba… QUEEEEE?!...A ver, pausa y retroceso…. Acaso dije "Enamorar"…. Bella, respira, no te apresures…. Tarde…. Ya no queda nada que pensar, por más que intenté evitarlo, creo que ya pasó…. Me enamoré de él, a pesar de los kilómetros entre nosotros. _

_Quería dormir pero supe que sería absurdo intentarlo. No tenía clases en la mañana el día siguiente así que me quedé en la computadora hasta tarde. Era poco más de media noche cuando un inesperado saludo apareció en la pantalla_

_- Como te va Bella_

_- Tanya!!_

_- Es hora de que des la cara por fin, no?_

_- Te he mandado un millón de mails. Nunca contestaste así que comprendí que no querías saber de mí _

_- Es verdad_

_- Me alegro por lo bien que le está yendo al grupo_

_- Para tu desgracia si. Superamos tu salida_

_- Te equivocas. Estoy feliz de que triunfen_

_- Claro…. y justo por eso te das publicidad con demandas a 2 días de presentarnos en New York_

_- Había presentado la demanda hace meses. El juicio salió justo ese día, son cosas entre Eleazar y mis abogados, no tengo nada que ver con eso_

_- Entonces estás mejor sin nosotros_

_- No. Estoy mejor sin Eleazar_

_- Eso suena falso_

_- La gente tiene sueños Tanya. El tuyo es la música, creí que también era el mío pero no es así. No tengo la fuerza que tienes tú para estar en mil países en un mes. Yo necesito estabilidad, necesito tener espacios míos. No los tenía allí_

_- Linda excusa_

_- Interprétalo como mejor te guste, la verdad, no quiero discutir. Yo si te he extrañado _

_- Yo a ti no. Gracias a dios he tenido a Alice que jamás me abandonaría como lo hiciste _

_- Felicidades Tanya. Me alegro que tengas una gran amiga. Ahora si me disculpas debo irme, que estés bien (Me disponía a cerrar la ventana pues sabía que esta conversación iba a indisponerme, sin embargo ella me detuvo con un llamado en letras mayúsculas)_

_- ISABELLA!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola gente! aca les traigo otro cap, espero que les guste y ps mmm por si las moscas el chico, Tanya, Alice y el otro chico estan en Phoenix y Bella esta en New York, ya sabran por que lo digoo!! Besos!**_

_**Dudas**_

_**Capitulo 6**_

_- ISABELLA!!_

_- Que?_

_- Esta bien. Yo tampoco quiero discutir_

_- Y ese nick? (pregunté curiosamente mientras leía la frase bajo su nombre "Bésame otra vez que todo empieza, bésame que ardo todavía")_

_- Es de una canción, sweet baby de Erreway_

_- Si, lo se. Pregunto por qué lo usas_

_- Bella... Me gusta un chico_

_- Lo conozco?_

_- Y muy bien_

_- Quien?_

_- Está aquí_

_- Es uno de los chicos?_

_- Si_

_- Es quién estoy pensando?_

_- Si (Contuve la respiración por un segundo, deseando que ese si hubiese sido una falla en la conexión... Pero no. Era una afirmación... maldije mi suerte... Como podía ser que me hubiese enamorado del mismo chico que mi mejor... Ex mejor amiga... y peor aún, para mí era un sueño, mientras que ella lo tenía seguramente a una habitación de distancia)_

_- Y... él lo sabe?_

_- Si_

_- Y que pasó?_

_- Me dijo que yo también le gusto y ahora somos amigos con privilegios_

_- Woow_

_- Si, woow. Si supieras como besa, comprenderías mi nick, sus labios son adictivos... Es el niño de los besos_

_- Me da gusto por ti Tanya ojala salga todo bien, formalicen las cosas y se hagan novios, siempre dije que ustedes terminarían juntos_

_- Gracias Bella_

_- Debo irme Tanya tengo clase a las 6 de la mañana y si sigo aquí no me levantaré. Hablamos luego, suerte chica_

_- Adiós. Que estés bien_

_- Igual_

_Apagué la computadora y me tiré en mi cama maldiciendo al mundo entero. Entonces él era un cínico que había fingido pedirme besos tan solo para mantener una conversación de msn... Entonces yo era una tonta que me había ilusionado con sus labios el lejano día en que lo viera... Entonces había jugado con mis sentimientos y había mentido al decir que me quería... Entonces todo esto era absurdo y lo que sentía no tenía la más mínima razón de ser._

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Pensaba en ese beso... No en los que le di a Tanya, si no en el que me había prometido Bella. Hacía un calor espantoso, abrí mi ventana de par en par y ni eso pudo refrescarme. Me quité la camisa que llevaba puesta y ya desesperado por el sofoco decidí salir al balcón intentando buscar un poco de frescura. Ella se encontraba allí, esta vez miraba las luces de la ciudad. Estaba de espaldas a mí, la recorrí con la mirada cuidadosamente, examinando con minucia cada detalle de su cuerpo. La encontré el día de hoy, extrañamente, más sexy que nunca antes. El short era igualmente minúsculo y el top era considerablemente más corto que los otros días, salió a relucir entonces lo que Bella alguna vez llamó "Instinto animal... o masculino que es lo mismo"... Yo lo llamaría simple bipolaridad. Me acerqué por detrás a ella y rodeé su cintura con mis manos, tocando suavemente su torneado abdomen desnudo

- Tu por aquí? Pensé que dormías (Susurró evidentemente seducida por el roce de mis manos con su piel)

- Debería dormir pero no puedo (Murmuré yo, aproximando mis labios peligrosamente hacia su cuello)

- Hace calor (Dijo ella, con un evidente doble sentido)

- Bastante (Respondí deslizando mis manos por su abdomen)

- Está hermosa la noche (Dijo ella con un suspiro observando las estrellas)

- Si. Está súper linda

- Me encanta que estés aquí (Dijo girándose de frente a mí. Recargó su cabeza en mi pecho y dio un suspiro tan dulce que temí que sus sentimientos hacia mí fuesen tan puros como aquel suspiro)

- En que piensas linda?

- En todo... y en nada

- No entendí

- Pienso en lo nuestro, pero lo nuestro no existe. O sea que no pienso en nada (Me hirieron sus palabras. En realidad lo nuestro si existía... Me sentía tan cómodo teniéndola así. La hice mirarme y me aproximé a sus labios. Puse la pasión a un lado y le di un beso tan dulce que quien nos hubiese visto juraría que tenemos la más seria de las relaciones)

- Existe

- Por qué eres así? (Susurró buscando lugar entre mi cuello)

- Así como?

- Tan especial - respondió aspirando mi aroma - entiende que no quiero enamorarme de ti

- Tan malo soy?

- Dijimos que sacaríamos los sentimientos de esto

- Es tarde Tanya los sentimientos ya están dentro, solo que no sé cuales son

- Lo se... Y temo amarte y que después descubras que tan solo era atracción

- No lo se linda - respondí dándole un beso en la cabeza - Lo que si puedo decirte es que cuando tenga las cosas claras en mi corazón, te lo diré al instante

- Gracias

- Te quiero

- Yo también te quiero (Contestó antes de acercarse a mí en un beso que recobraba su esencia pasional y provocativa. Me mordió el labio inferior y suavemente me fue envolviendo es sus dulces encantos femeninos hasta que me tuvo rendido a sus pies)

- Odio que hagas eso

- Que? (Interrogó con picardía ella, mientras se mordía un labio)

- Envolverme

- Es mejor que vayamos a dormir corazón, ya es tarde (Yo le arqueé una ceja casi diciéndole que mis hormonas empezaban a hacer de las suyas. Ella se rió comprendiendo el gesto y aún con eso me dio un suave beso y me dijo)

- Viajaremos mañana a New York, así que habrá que levantarnos a tiempo

- A New York a que?! (Reproché como niño mimado, abrazándola de nuevo)

- Tenemos un concierto en Manhattan pero nos sacarán unas fotos en New York y nos presentaremos ahí

- New York me recuerda el festival y eso me pone nervioso y los nervios hacen que necesite besos (Ella se rió y volvió a besarme. Jugaba conmigo y ese juego de seducción me fascinaba, aunque temía no poder contenerme... Y no solo yo... evidentemente, ella también estaba al borde de perder el control)

- Mejor vamos a dormir

- Como gustes señorita


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola como estan? aca les traigo otro cap. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Por las dudas Eleazar es el manager de la banda y Carlisle es el compositor...**

**Dudas**

**Capitulo 7**

_La clase de 7 de la noche le puso final al primer semestre de publicidad. Con el promedio más alto de mi clase y siendo la figura popular de la universidad, salí casi huyendo de la fiesta de final de semestre. Tenía aún en mi mente las palabras de Tanya y la falsedad de él cuando decía que me extrañaba. Subí corriendo la escalera, miré la computadora y decidí que olvidaría nuestras ridículas citas por respeto a Tanya. Metí ropa en mi maleta, sin poder contenerme, la laptop también fue a parar allí en medio de canciones a medio hacer y blusas coloridas. Miré mi habitación por última vez y seguida de la luna emprendí viaje al único lugar donde el mundo era invisible para mí._

_Ya estaba entrada la noche cuando la dulce brisa entró por la ventanilla del auto. El mar siempre me trajo calma, tenía una semana entera sin clases mientras empezaba el nuevo semestre. Había decidido olvidarme del mundo, mientras que el mundo terminaba de olvidarse de mí. Vi el cielo estrellado y la luna brillando como una inmensa esfera plateada en el cielo, me sentía tan sola en este momento que supe que el mar, la brisa, la luna y mi soledad construirían casi el mismo número de canciones escritas el día en que abandoné la banda._

_Llegué al conjunto de cabañas de siempre. La encargada me recibió efusivamente puesto que llevaba tiempo sin verme, me dio las llaves de la cabaña de Carlisle y minutos más tarde me encontraba en el balcón mirando la playa desierta y el mar agitándose en calma._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Eran las 6 de la tarde en Phoenix cuando partimos rumbo a New York. Alice se sentó junto a mí en el avión. Todo el viaje estuvimos hablando de cualquier cosa, necesitaba de sus consejos pero no podía expresarle mis sentimientos teniendo a Tanya en el asiento de adelante, así que me guardé todo y en algunas horas, aterrizamos en el aeropuerto de New York.

Este lugar me trajo al instante vagos recuerdos de las miles de veces que este mismo cielo me vio caminar junto a ella por los pasillos de este aeropuerto. Suspiré…. Sin entender aún por qué no la tenía junto a mí. Subimos al auto, eran poco más de las 11 de la noche, todos dormían…. Yo miraba estas calles con nostalgia, recordando el júbilo con el que algún día devoramos el Sporty de New York y corrimos felices por estas mismas calles, celebrando aquel triunfo… como era posible que ahora esa alegría se hiciera llamar recuerdos?... increíble.

Casi media hora más tarde, llegamos como siempre que visitábamos New York, a las lujosas cabañas que la disquera había delegado para nuestro descanso. Bajamos lentamente, unos por el sueño y otros por la nostalgia del pasado

- Buenas noches niños!! (Saludó la encargada de las cabañas, que nos había visto llegar aquí año tras año)

- Buenas noches. Me regalas las llaves de mi cabaña y la de Carlisle (Dijo Eleazar, con su clásico timbre autoritario)

- La cabaña del señor Cullen está ocupada

- Como? (Indagó Eleazar sin comprender)

- El señor autorizó una visita en la tarde

- Quien? (Preguntó Eleazar)

- La señorita Swan

- QUEEEEE?! Está aquí?! (Exclamé sin poder contener mi emoción, produciendo que las miradas de todos se clavaran en mí)

- Bien. Dame entonces las llaves de mi cabaña. Los 5 nos acomodaremos allí (La señora le entregó las llaves. Yo me apresuré a encaminar a todos hacia la cabaña. Me urgía llegar, si de verdad mi chica de los besos estaba aquí, tenía que verla… era una necesidad inmensa así que casi corriendo empujé a todos hacia la cabaña)

Tiré mi maleta en la sala y al instante emprendí camino hacia la cabaña donde se hospedaba ella. Toqué la puerta 3 veces y al no obtener respuesta supuse que se encontraría en el mismo sitio de siempre.

Salí corriendo a una velocidad asombrosa hasta la playa. Estaba tan ansioso de verla que cuando la brisa dibujó una silueta femenina paré en seco resbalando en la arena. Aún arrodillado en la playa elevé mi vista y pareció que encontré frente a mí a toda una diosa.

Miraba el mar como si de ello dependiera aclarar todo en su vida. Empecé por sus piernas, delgadas y largas, torneadas y exquisitas triunfaban perfectamente bajo la corta falda prensada de color blanco. Subí lentamente y casi desmayé al encontrarme con un abdomen absolutamente plano y una cintura tan estrecha que invitaba a ser acariciada. En que momento se había vuelto tan delgada?... Pensé tragando saliva al subir a sus senos redondos y del tamaño más perfecto para su cuerpo…. estaba bellísima, pensé para mí al llegar a su rostro. La última vez que la vi tenía el cabello casi rubio, ahora había recuperado su castaño, tenía leves ondas y el flequillo hacia un lado contrastaba con sus angelicales facciones. Sin una gota de maquillaje logró ser la chica más glamurosa que vi. Estaba tan extasiado en su belleza que tardé unos segundos en ver la lágrima que caía lentamente por su mejilla


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola como estan? aca les traigo otro cap. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE **

**Dudas**

**Capitulo 8**

_Razón tenía Carlisle cuando escribió "Hoy nadie vendrá…." Miraba el mar…. Era tan inmenso, tan infinito…. Y pensar que una vez mi felicidad también lo fue…. Que_ _pudo haber fallado? Si todo pareció ser tan perfecto…. Que irónicas eran las preguntas sin responder. El viento me despertó de mi trance mientras la brisa rodeaba mis lágrimas. Me sequé suavemente la mejilla y cuando sentía que caería al suelo, con el peso de la decepción a mis espaldas…. Me contuvo ese abrazo, reconocí su aroma…. Pasaron tantas cosas por mi cabeza en ese momento que no supe que hacer. Debí tirarlo al mar y hacer que se ahogara por todas las mentiras que me dijo. Pero mi corazón deseó lo contrario y fue tal su fuerza que dominó por completo a mi razón y a mi voluntad…. Me doblegué ante mis sentimientos y caí rendida a los deseos de mi alma. Lo dejé abrazarme y muy al contrario de lo que gritaba mi cabeza, di media vuelta hacia él y empecé a llorar en su pecho._

_Me contuvo en un cálido abrazo…. Recordé aquella canción que alguna vez fue cantada con tanto sentimiento "Silencio… te necesito en este momento"…. Nada se aplicaba mejor que eso en este momento. Él lo comprendió y tal vez sin entender el motivo de mis lágrimas me regaló su pecho para llorar… para maldecir mi debilidad y para intentar odiarlo una vez más. Me aferré a él deseando encontrar en su aroma las respuestas a mis preguntas…. Acaso era normal que mis rodillas fallaran en ese momento?... era racional entonces que deseara meter dentro de mí a quien me lastimó?... era entonces lógico que mis lagrimas se volvieran agua bendita al caer en su pecho?... existía acaso algo más ridículo que este sentimiento?_

_- Lo había soñado así, pero en mis sueños no llorabas (Murmuró él, ahogando sus palabras en mi cabello)_

_- Silencio… (Respondí con la voz cortada intentando contener dentro de mí este abrazo. Él, entendiendo que más que verlo o escucharlo, quería sentirlo, me apretó un poco más en su pecho. Duramos así algunos minutos hasta que rompí el silencio que yo misma había solicitado)_

_- Una vez me preguntaron si la vida era como los cuentos de hadas…. Respondí que si. Tal vez porque entonces no entendía el verdadero significado de la soledad. Me pregunto ahora ¿Cuándo tendré mi propio cuento de hadas?... Si tal vez jamás fui la princesa que siempre soñé, o tal vez fue mi príncipe el que salió mal…. Lo elegí mal…. Acaso hice todo mal?, que fue lo que falló si pareció ser tan perfecto? (Sollocé suavemente mientras me alejaba de él. Me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme cuando me tomó por un brazo)_

_- Bella…. Que tienes?_

_- Nada. Solo quiero escapar_

_- De que?_

_- De todo_

_- De mí?_

_- Si_

_- Por qué?_

_- Sabes la razón_

_- No. Y no entiendo nada_

_- Déjalo así. Lejos estamos mejor_

_- Explícame_

_- Simplemente… ya nada queda_

_- No te entiendo!!_

_- Ya no creo en nadie, ya no creo en ti, ya no creo en nada… ni siquiera creo en mí_

_- Quieres dejar de responderme con frases de canciones y explicarme que es lo que tienes?! (Exclamó él con desesperación)_

_- Lo haré corto y conciso… solo se llevará una palabra…. No, más bien un nombre_

_- Que?_

_- TANYA! (Le grité antes de zafarme de él y echar a correr. Lo vi quedarse allí… estupefacto… seguramente sorprendido y muy posiblemente, sintiéndose la basura que era. Me detuve por fin en una especie de cueva que las rocas formaban en la playa. Me acosté en la arena para mirar las estrellas)_

_Dudas…. Es ridículo…. Pero ni siquiera se que son las dudas…. Lloraba en silencio sin entender aún si la razón de mis lágrimas era la decepción que sentía hacia él o la impotencia que tenía hacia mi misma por enamorarme. Tal vez, porque jamás había comprendido en serio lo que significaba ilusionarme con alguien…. Siempre estuve tan cerrada al amor…. le tuve tanto miedo a entregar mi corazón que cuando lo hice esperé que fuese hermoso…. Pero no fue así._

_Lo llaman agonía…. Y es que de verdad parece que algo se muere adentro…. Dicen que esto es parte de crecer…. Acaso yo deseaba crecer?... Si daría mi vida por volver a ser aquella niña sonriente de 11 años…. Pero como dicen…. Hay días que no vuelven._

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Vi su silueta perderse en la playa. Grité una palabrota y empecé a darle golpes al suelo con tanto asco de mi mismo que tan solo me detuve cuando vi la sangre en mis puños. Maldiciendo haber arruinado lo poco que tenía con ella, caminé lentamente hacia la cabaña. Mi reloj marcaba la 1 de la madrugada…. Suspiré antes de entrar, mi maleta seguía tirada en medio de la sala. Entré a mi habitación dando un portazo y me tiré en mi cama…. Pensaba en tantas cosas….

- Hola

- Pensé que ibas a odiarme (supuse yo, alucinando entre sus curvas)

- Ya no tiene caso (reparó ella, recogiendo su largo cabello castaño)

- No quise hacerlo

- Lo hiciste. No importa, de verdad…. Está bien así

- En serio?

- Si. En serio…. Estoy feliz ahora, tengo a alguien que me llena por completo

- QUE?!

- Ahora tú debes ser feliz con Tanya

-Bella pero….

- Mucha suerte. Que seas feliz (Respondió antes de dar la vuelta y empezar a caminar. La detuve con un grito ahogado en lagrimas de desesperación)

- No te vayas!! Yo te amo!!

- Lo siento, es tarde…. Yo ya no


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola como estan? aca les traigo otro cap. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Mi gente hermosa les tengo una propuesta... El FF cada vez se va poniendo mas bueno (se los digo por que esta terminado y ya me lo lei muajaja) por lo que les pregunto que les parece si me dejan muchos RR y yo les pongo cap todos los dias?? Les repito las cosas se estan poniendo muy buenass... Se acerca un momento que todas ansian por ver... Muy pronto sabremos quien es el chico y de ustedes depende eso... Besos**

**Dudas**

**Capitulo 9**

Desperté exaltado al caer de la cama en ese momento. No sabía si dar gracias porque fue un simple sueño o acudir a un psicólogo para huir de aquellos sueños con ella que no lograban más que enredar mis sentimientos. Con una indeseable sensación de llanto salí al balcón. Vi a la dulce morena sentada mirando el mar y me acerqué junto a ella

- Que pasa Alice?

- Hola niño – saludó fingiendo una sonrisa – por qué no duermes?

- La vi

- A quien?

- A Bella

- Y por eso tienes esa cara del techo al suelo?

- Esta preciosa (Dije con un suspiro)

- Y?

- Allie…. Me odio

- Por qué?

- Sabe lo de Tanya…. Lo arruiné todo. Ahora jamás podré pedirle que me regale el beso que me prometió

- Disculpa pero tienes razón. Ni Tanya ni ella merecen que las lastimes, tú estás ahora con Tanya…. O te decides o te quedas sin ninguna

- Alice es que no puedo!!

- Que sentiste cuando la viste??

- Tendría que ir a recoger el alma que se me quedó en la playa cuando la vi para poder responderte eso

- Tanto así?

- Fue algo tan diferente Allie…. Te juro que pareció que vi a un ángel. Necesitaba tanto verla…. No pensé jamás que sería así

- Chico te están brillando los ojos sorprendentemente

- Lo supuse - Repliqué cerrando los ojos - Odio que eso pase

- Tú estas enamorado de Isabella. Lo juro por Twilight

- No lo se Allie – Repliqué mirando el mar – y tú, por qué no duermes?

- Nada (respondió con un suspiro)

- No te creo

- Tengo miedo

- De qué?

- De que ahora que ella regresó a sus vidas, quiera volver a la banda y yo tenga que irme

- Eso no pasará. Bella está feliz afuera y en cualquier caso seríamos quinteto aunque Eleazar reviente

- Que más quisiera yo

- Así será (Respondí abrazándola)

Después de pasar la noche casi en vela, desperté en la mañana con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Debía ser otra vez la migraña. Recordé que me había ido a la cama sin cenar así que luego de darme un largo baño de agua fría, fui a la cocina a picar fruta para comer. Pensaba en sus ojos anoche…. Me miraba con tanta ternura que casi hubiera creído que sentía lo mismo que yo por él…. Ese abrazo…. Debí levantar la cabeza y besarlo…. Era todo tan confuso.

Mis confusiones desviaron el cuchillo y con una palabrota contuve la sangre de mi dedo índice izquierdo. La sangre empezó a salir lentamente por la cortada. Caminé hacia la habitación en busca de algo para cubrirme la pequeña herida. Tomé una cura y la puse sobre mi dedo, iba de vuelta a la cocina cuando vi un papel doblado bajo la puerta. Lo tomé y al reconocer su letra pensé en tirarlo…. Pero no pude, lo abrí y empecé a leer

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Ni hablar…. Siempre ha sido mi defecto, el mismo por el cual siempre me reprendiste…. Llegué tarde…. Y esta vez, descubrí tarde la diferencia entre querer y amar. Tal vez no lo entiendas y no hará falta que lo hagas…. Tan solo quiero que sepas que tienes razón…. Te he mentido…. Porque las veces que te dije que te quería, no era así…. Siento mucho más que eso. Y aunque tal vez jamás pueda ser, quiero que tengas presente que aquel beso que me prometiste me lo haz dado en sueños noche tras noche. Ahora que te escribo pienso en el pasado, me recuesto en tu abdomen como lo hice hace un año…. Deslizo un cepillo por tu cabello castaño como solía hacerlo hace meses…. Me tienes junto a tus brazos pero no entre ellos como lo hiciste siempre…. Tal vez la vida lo quiso así. _

_Probablemente las 4 de la madrugada no sean el momento de mayor lucidez para decirte las cosas que no podré explicarte ya que ni yo mismo las entiendo. He sentido cosas extrañas en este tiempo…. Y te regalo el título de culpable por ellas. ¿Que debo hacer?... Prometo averiguarlo pronto…._

_Quedo pensando en ti después de oírte decir_

_Que has conocido a alguien que te hace muy feliz_

_Ya lo puedo decir, ya me tocaba a mí_

_Yo se lo hice a alguien y no me iba a convenir_

_Yo entiendo tu razón tal vez siempre fue mi error_

_Por no querer darme cuenta se me rompió el corazón_

_Hoy te pido perdón por darte una ilusión_

_Yo también sueño contigo lamento mi situación_

_Pero pensando en ti, no se ni que sentir_

_Paso tan de repente ojala seas feliz_

_Espero podamos ser lo que nunca pudo ser_

_Amigos solo amigos no hay mas nada por hacer_

_Yo entiendo tu razón tal vez siempre fue mi error_

_Por no querer darme cuenta se me rompió el corazón_

_Hoy te pido perdón por darte una ilusión_

_Yo también sueño contigo lamento mi situación_

_Oh oh que puedo decir_

_Oh oh que puedo decir_

_Fue muy lindo conocerte y no te podré olvidar_

_Por esta vez…. Solo abrazos. Mil disculpas: "Tu niño" _


	10. Chapter 10

**Holaa!! como les habia prometido capi!! jaja mmm Al fin se conocen Isabella y Alice, Tanya Celosa, El chico misterioso Celoso, El amigo del chico Celoso... Omg! cuantos celos!! que no se les peguee!! dejen muchoss RR besos!**

**Dudas**

**Capitulo 10**

_Tuve que deducir algunas palabras debido a la tinta corrida... Acaso eran lagrimas?... si, lo eran. Leí por sexta vez el contenido de la carta con asfixiante olor a él... Sus palabras taladraban mi cabeza "Descubrí tarde la diferencia entre querer y amar"... Una duda inmensa flotaba en mi cabeza... No comprendía muchas de las cosas que quiso decirme, o tal vez, si las comprendía pero preferí no ilusionarme más. _

_Aún algo desubicada me puse mi traje de baño y salí caminando lentamente de mi cabaña. Atravesaba la fuente en el centro del conjunto de lujosas casas de playa cuando los vi a lo lejos. Él no estaba allí, logré ver a Tanya, estaba tan cambiada... Su cabello, su maquillaje... Era tan distinta. Él estaba bellísimo, mi amiguito del alma, tan hermoso como siempre. Me detuve unos segundos en Alice, era más bella de lo que parecía ser en televisión. Estaba muy arreglada, fue la única que pareció verme... O tal vez reconocerme, cruzó algunas palabras con Tanya y se acercó a mí_

_- Hola Isabella_

_- Alice, como te va (Dije sonriendo débilmente)_

_- Mucho gusto_

_- Igual (Dije estrechando su mano)_

_- Tenía ganas de conocerte hace tiempo (Dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa llena de paz)_

_- No se si te dijeron que tienes una energía asombrosa arriba del escenario_

_- Gracias_

_- Debo aprovechar para disculparme por la forma en que hablé de ti en algunas entrevistas... Estaba sentida, pero no es nada contra ti, el pasado duele. En todo caso es difícil encontrarte ahí, pero lo haz hecho maravillosamente_

_- No quiero tomar tu lugar Isabella, yo..._

_- Allie - Interrumpí yo - El mismo día en que los dejé, ese lugar ya no fue mío _

_- Me han culpado de tomar un lugar que no es mío_

_- Lo se - Reparé con un suspiro - Espero que no te moleste compartir ese lugar que ahora es tuyo, con mi recuerdo _

_- Jamás me molestó _

_- Gracias (Respondí con una sonrisa)_

_- Debo irme ahora, espero verte luego _

_- Que te vaya bien _

_- Quieres que les diga algo?_

_- A quién? _

_- A los chicos _

_- Tan solo dile a él que es el mejor amigo que tuve jamás y a Tanya que la extraño mucho_

_- Te olvidas de alguien_

_- A él ya se lo he dicho todo (Sonreí, le acomodé el flequillo y me alejé lentamente de allí)_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Estaba sentado en la camioneta, miraba a ningún lado, sin pensar en nada, sin escuchar, sin hablar, sin sentir...

- Que te pasa? (Preguntó él, sentándose frente a mí)

- No quisieras saber la respuesta hermano

- Es una chica?

- Si... digamos que si

- Que pasó?

- Ni yo mismo lo entiendo

- Te noto muy raro (Dijo él examinando mi expresión de no entender nada)

- Es que digamos que hay una chica que me provoca y me prende hasta el pelo... Y otra... A la que creo que de verdad quiero

- Como que crees?

- Es que en serio no se que siento

- Pero... (Se quedó en silencio cuando Tanya subió a la camioneta. Tal vez en el fondo sabía que una de las 2 chicas que le había mencionado era ella)

- De que hablaban? (Preguntó al notar que ambos nos quedamos callados)

- De nada (Dijo él, mirándola con tanta ternura que logré sentirme aún más miserable)

- Claro que hablaban de algo! (Reparó ella con un tono que se confundía entre curioso y enojado)

- Cosas de hombres Tanya (Dije yo, con la mirada aún perdida en el mar)

- Claro (Murmuró incrédula mientras se recostaba en las piernas de él. Nos miramos entre nosotros... Y pensar que a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba sus labios, no sentía celos de verla así con él)

- Disculpen estaba ocupada (Dijo Alice subiendo a la camioneta) Tanya, Isabella te manda a decir que te quiere mucho y a ti (Dijo apuntando a él ) Que eres el mejor amigo que ha tenido

- Y a mí? (Pregunté esperando algún recado. Alice negó con la cabeza indicando que esta vez no había nada para mí. Comprendí el mensaje e inevitablemente deseé saltar de la camioneta para buscarla y por lo menos tener su odio... Pero no su indiferencia)

- Como está? (Preguntó Tanya curiosamente)

- Bueno... En realidad se ve muy diferente que en las fotos. Tiene el cabello más castaño y más largo, un corte diferente. Está muy delgada, me costó reconocerla

- Debe estar bellísima (Dijo él, evidentemente intrigado por verla... ESO si me dio celos ¡¡Muchos celos!!)

- Si... Está hermosa (Dije sin poder contener un suspiro que Tanya me hizo tragar con una mirada asesina)

- Quiero verla (señaló él mientras acariciaba el cabello de Tanya) extraño a mi amiguita

- Ya, ya! Por dios ya habíamos superado el tema de Swan! Vamos a nuestras fotos, si? (Exclamó Tanya con evidente incomodidad por mi reciente suspiro)

- Flaco, tranquilo (Me susurró Alice al oído al ver la confusión reflejada claramente en mi rostro)

- Me odio (Le susurré a la bella morena que intentaba acomodar mi cabello desordenado)

- Ya hablarás con ella. No podrá huirte siempre

- No la conoces, créeme que si puede

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Avance del Prox capitulooo!**

**Sin decir la más mínima sílaba me abrazó. Enterré mi cabeza en su pecho y rompí en llanto, ella tocaba suavemente mi cabello, sin hablar…. Tan solo me sosegaba el alma con su presencia. Tardé unos minutos en calmarme, por fin dejé de llorar y recuperé el ritmo normal de mi respiración. Ella me levantó por el mentón y me secó las lágrimas con sus dedos**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dudas**

**Capitulo 11**

_El agua fría del mar me había traído toda la paz que necesitaba. Sola en la playa pude pensar en tantas cosas…. En él, en Tanya…. en mi pasado, en mi futuro. Entendí por fin que él y todo lo que se relacionara con Twilight eran parte de lo que había relegado a mi pasado el día en que dije adiós. Debía empezar una nueva vida aunque para ello tuviera que dejar en sus manos mi corazón roto y comprarme uno nuevo para volver a empezar._

_Era más de medio día cuando me decidí a salir del mar y regresar a mi cabaña. Busqué entre mi maleta y encontré un colorido vestido de flores, me lo puse y me sorprendí del tremendo escote que lucía, pero decidí dejármelo… total, nadie iba a morir por eso. Me recogí el cabello en una trenza, me puse un poco de brillo labial y bajé al restaurante. Estaba esperando que llegara lo que había pedido cuando me taparon los ojos por detrás de mí_

_- Me muero (Luego me dieron un beso en la mejilla y esa misteriosa persona quitó sus manos de mis ojos y se puso frente a mí)_

_- Hola mi niña!! (Yo me levanté de un salto para abrazarlo. Mi amiguito, mi compañero de aventuras. Aquel que puso la sonrisa en mi cara aquellos días dentro de Twilight simplemente….era él…. Mi mejor amigo)_

_- Como estás bebe?_

_- Te hemos extrañado horrores_

_- Pensé que me odiabas igual que Tanya_

_- Claro que no. No me gustó que me dejaras sin cómplice de aventuras pero por supuesto que no te odio_

_- No sabes como me alegra (Reparé sonriendo mientras tomaba su mano)_

_- Hablaste con…._

_- Ayer lo vi en la playa pero no hablamos mucho – Interrumpí yo antes de que pronunciara su nombre -_

_- Te contó que él yTanya…._

_- Si, ya lo se_

_- Ah_

_- La amas, verdad?_

_- Siempre dijiste que éramos el uno para el otro_

_- Lo sigo diciendo, todos lo dicen_

_- Pues ni él ni ella pensaron así y están juntos ahora_

_- Lo se (reparé bajando la cabeza, me lastimaba confirmarlo aunque lo sabía perfectamente)_

_- Bella…. Que te pasa?_

_- Nada bebé. Me siento mal por ti, se cuanto la quieres_

_- Si claro. y yo no doy mi vida por Avril Lavigne (Yo me reí de su comentario recordando su habitación tapizada en afiches de la chica por la cual ambos delirábamos)_

_- Yaa, yaaa en serio no estoy triste por nada en especial. Solo que New York me trae muchos recuerdos_

_- A todos linda…. A todos (Susurró examinándome de pies a cabeza)_

_- Que me ves??_

_- Estás preciosa (Dijo sonriendo)_

_- Te diría lo mismo pero supongo que lo sabes perfectamente_

_- Mmmmm si, me lo dicen algunas veces (Reparó con modestia como si yo no supiera perfectamente que a diario miles de chicas le recordaban lo hermoso que era)_

_Fue grato compartir mi almuerzo con él. Hablamos de muchas cosas, me contó lo que habían hecho en este tiempo y yo le conté como la había pasado sin ellos. Sentí entonces el dulce sabor de no haber perdido a mi amiguito de toda la vida, pero por otro lado sentí una extraña nostalgia de saber que había dejado atrás un sueño tan hermoso como el que significaba Twilight. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que había sido la decisión correcta._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Empezaba a caer el atardecer. El sol se escondía majestuosamente entre el claro mar de las playas de New York. Observaba el cálido espectáculo mientras pensaba en lo dulce que sería poder estar en este momento con ella. Miraba mi **brazo tatuado** como sus ojos en mi cabeza…. La soñaba, la pensaba, la necesitaba, la extrañaba…. Ella era todo para mí en aquel momento. Sonó entonces mi celular y con un suspiro de abatimiento contesté

- Hola?

- Hola flaco (Dijo Alice del otro lado)

- Como vas?

- Bien, bien. Vamos de antro, ya sabes como es este niño de fiestero… quieres venir?

- No

- Que??

- No quiero Allie, gracias

- Y desde cuando tú no quieres salir?

- Hoy no tengo ánimos Alice, vayan tranquilos. Pasen bien

- Está bien. Te cuidas

Apagué el celular luego de esa llamada. Miraba el mar inmenso y el sol ocultándose entre él. Explotó en mí una extraña sensación y antes de que pudiese pensar o hacer algo una amarga lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla. Recordaba mi pasado junto a ella…. Aún no comprendía como sin haber empezado, todo había llegado a su final. Vi las pequeñas gotas caer sobre la arena y me sorprendí de mi mismo por la simple sospecha de pensar que lloraba por una chica…. Por primera vez en toda mi vida, no era yo quien hacía llorar…. Que ironía era pensar que sin haber si quiera probado sus labios la necesitaba más que a cualquiera de las cuales tuve todo. Sentía mi cabeza procesar mil pensamientos por segundo, de los cuales no lograba captar ni uno…. Estaba al borde de la locura cuando ese apacible aroma llegó a mi lado.

Sin decir la más mínima sílaba me abrazó. Enterré mi cabeza en su pecho y rompí en llanto, ella tocaba suavemente mi cabello, sin hablar…. Tan solo me sosegaba el alma con su presencia. Tardé unos minutos en calmarme, por fin dejé de llorar y recuperé el ritmo normal de mi respiración. Ella me levantó por el mentón y me secó las lágrimas con sus dedos

- Mejor?

- No sabes cuanto (Susurré aún sin soltarla. Ella tampoco hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo por apartarme)

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Avance del prox cap**

-** Sabes que un suspiro es un beso no dado? (Su comentario me causó gracia. Me abracé un poco más a ella y sin poder evitarlo me puse de rodillas para quedar mucho más cerca. La sentí suspirar y luego sus manos que reposaban sobre mi espalda empezaron a temblar…. Acaso le causaba tantas cosas?)**

**mmm**

**Habre beso o no?? se lo dejo a su imaginacion.. dejen RR**

**Besos**

**CyJ**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dudas**

**Capitulo 12**

-No sabes cuanto (Susurré aún sin soltarla. Ella tampoco hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo por apartarme)

- Por qué estas aquí solito? (Preguntó dulcemente mientras me acariciaba el cabello)

- No tenía ganas de salir mi niña, en realidad… no tengo ganas de nada

- Es raro verte tan triste cuando siempre haz sido el alma del grupo (Dijo con un gesto disfrazado de sonrisa mientras se apartaba los largos cabellos castaños del rostro)

- Tal vez me di cuenta de que jamás supe lo que tenía hasta que lo perdí (respondí aspirando su aroma) y tu? Que haces aquí?

- Pensaba en ti

- En mi? (Interrogué levantando mi rostro hacia el de ella)

- Si, En ti y en lo que ha pasado últimamente

- Lamento que nuestro encuentro tan anhelado hubiese sido así

- No. Discúlpame tú a mí, ayer estaba mal por algo…. Por alguien que no vale la pena. Pero eso no debió manchar el encuentro de 2 amigos (Bajé la cabeza maldiciendo para mí que fuésemos un par de amigos en este momento, aún cuando yo necesitaba de ella más que del aire que respiraba…. Pero si era así, entonces que sentía por Tanya?)

- Podrías quedarte aquí…. Un momento más (Susurré suavemente cuando pretendía dejar de abrazarme. Ella contestó con una dulce sonrisa y se acercó para abrazarme de nuevo. Yo cerré los ojos, entre sus brazos parecía que el mundo era infinito y que la paz sería eterna. Suspiré y ella contestó a mi suspiro con un beso en mi cabeza)

- Sabes que un suspiro es un beso no dado? (Su comentario me causó gracia. Me abracé un poco más a ella y sin poder evitarlo me puse de rodillas para quedar mucho más cerca. La sentí suspirar y luego sus manos que reposaban sobre mi espalda empezaron a temblar…. Acaso le causaba tantas cosas?)

- Perdóname

- Por qué?

- Por lo que voy a hacer (Y sin dejarla responder, ni hablar y seguramente, ni siquiera respirar…. Me acerqué. Rozaban nuestros labios cuando me detuve casi pidiéndole autorización. Me sentí estúpido por los nervios de los cuales fui presa en ese momento…. ¿Desde cuando me ponía nervioso antes de besar una chica?... y peor aún… CUANDO PEDÍA YO PERMISO PARA DAR UN BESO!!)

- No

- No que? (Pregunté sin apartarme de ella)

- No te perdono (Reparó en un dulce pero corto roce de sus labios con los míos)

- Que cosa?

- QUE NO ME DES ESE MALDITO BESO! (Exclamó ella…. Me reí de su respuesta y suavemente me aproximé lo poco que me faltaba para tocar sus labios. El viento movía sus largos cabellos castaños mientras mis manos se posaban sobre su cintura con toda la delicadeza que jamás tuve. No parecía ser yo en ese momento ¿Y la pasión que siempre recalcaba en todos los besos?... ¿A que horas me volví un cursi para besar?... deseé saber las respuestas pero en ese momento, realmente, se hicieron irrelevantes. Aunque sorprendido por mi ternura, no me importó besarla suavemente…. Y despacio…. Muy despacio, como si de ese beso dependiera que fuese a despertar mañana. Tocaba dulcemente mis labios con los de ella, experimentando a cada segundo un sin fin de sensaciones nuevas)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Pudo ser acaso más perfecto?... El mar, la playa, el sol poniéndose a mis espaldas, la brisa…. Y él…. Sus labios dulces, rojos, delineados y perfectos. Sus manos, delicadas pero sensuales reposando sobre mi cintura. Ambos arrodillados sobre la arena besándonos lentamente. Por fin, se animó él a ponerle un toque de intensidad al beso, sabiendo perfectamente lo que hacía dejó que su lengua entrara en mi boca. **Ese piercing de su lengua** era la más profunda de mis debilidades, al igual que muchas, había soñado mil veces con este beso… y aunque sobran palabras al describirlo, fue un beso de poco menos de 3 minutos…. Tal vez, eso lo hizo más especial…. Finalmente, con un ingenuo toque de sensualidad terminó aquel fascinante juego que había creado con su lengua y se apartó levemente. Yo aún no abría los ojos cuando sentí su largo suspiro cerca de mis labios_

_- Gracias (Susurró dulcemente, presionando un poco más sus manos en mi cintura, haciendo que mi cuerpo se apretara contra el suyo)_

_- Por qué? (Interrogué con un hilo de voz ahogado en la cercanía de su cuerpo)_

_- Porque ese beso me ha devuelto la vida_

_- Que exagerado sonó eso (Dije con una risa nerviosa mientras deslizaba mis manos por su cabello)_

_- Ya se…. Me he vuelto cursi por tu culpa_

_- Entonces he hecho una gran obra (Bromeé yo, intentando ocultar mis nervios)_

_- Tal vez (Por un segundo despegué mis ojos de los suyos, vi el cielo…. El mar…. Y casi al instante dije separándome de él)_

_- No puedo creer que le hagamos esto a Tanya (Y como la bipolar que me enorgullezco de ser, me levanté del suelo con las piernas temblorosas y me di vuelta para irme. Apenas conseguí dar un paso cuando él me jaló por un brazo y me besó de nuevo. Podía negarme a sus palabras, a su voz, incluso a sus miradas…. Pero no a sus labios. Esta vez, me besó con más ansia como si con ello pudiera retenerme…. Y muy a mi pesar, lo hizo. Mis brazos rodearon su cuello y los suyos mi cintura. Caí rendida en su forma de….. Amarme?... que se yo, digamos que solo en su forma de besar. Fue un beso tan diferente, tan fuera de lo común…. Tan increíble… tan… PERFECTO!...Que no pude evitar olvidar mi código moral y dejarme llevar por el dulce movimiento de sus labios sobre los míos. La mínima parte de mi mente que funcionaba en aquel momento se preguntaba repetidas veces como era posible que besara TAN bien…. Como podía combinar de esta forma aquella ternura tan inmensa con esa desesperante sensualidad. Sus manos sobre mi cintura eran el más dulce toque de locura para aquel momento, decidí cortar los cables de mi razón y mi cordura…. Ahora, contaba tan solo con mi corazón y mis sentimientos)_

_- Te odio_

_- Repítelo (Dijo con una sexy sonrisa mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba fugitivamente hacia mis caderas)_

_- Te odio baboso!! (dije riendo mientras me recargaba en su pecho) esto no debería estar pasando_

_- Creo que ya pasó (Me susurró al oído como si fuese el más preciado de los secretos)_

_- Y me odio y te odio por eso_

_- Espero que no sea así como "odias" a todo el mundo (Susurró en broma mientras delineaba el borde de mi rostro con sus manos)_

_- Solo a ti_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_jajajaja el ansiadoo beso!! que les parecioo?? dejen sus opiniones, dudas, quejas de todo un poco jajaja buenoo buenooo aca les dejo el avance del proximo cap:_**

**Entramos besándonos a la cabaña. Sus labios, progresivamente habían ido tomando esa pasión que yo tanto deseaba sentir. Cerró la puerta con un pie mientras casi sin censura sus manos se deslizaban por mi espalda…. Y por supuesto, en algunas ocasiones, un tanto más abajo. Yo pensaba poco y más bien sentía mucho. Hacía un calor horrible, ya no sabía si por el clima o por sus besos. Estaba completamente seducida por su incomparable manera de besar…. Era increíble que en un solo movimiento tuviera el poder de sacarme de este mundo.**

**_jajajajajajaajaja que malaaa soyyy!! siempre las dejo picadas o no?? jajajjaja una preguntilla_**

**_que creen que pase? se cumpliran los sueños mojados del chico misterioso? èlla se dejara llevar? Eso y mas en el proximo capitulooo! Dejen RR_**

**_Besos_**

**_CyJ_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Dudas**_

_**Capitulo 13**_

_- Solo a ti _

_- Podría quedarme aquí para siempre (Dijo suspirando mientras clavaba sus ojos en los míos. Me sonrojo esa mirada…. Aunque no sabía muy bien por qué…. Sentí algo que jamás había experimentado…. Caí rendida a sus pies, sin saber si quiera que decir en ese momento. Me intimidaba la intensidad en sus ojos, aquella dulce sensación de que tras ese brillo en su mirar se escondía un sin fin de sensaciones. Algo explotó en mi interior cuando acaricié su mejilla diciendo)_

_- Y que pasa si no me quiero quedar aquí?_

_- Como? (Preguntó confuso)_

_- Ves arriba? (Señalando al cielo) lloverá, no quiero mojarme _

_- A mi me gusta la lluvia. Aunque es raro que llueva estando en la playa (dijo mientras me abrazaba)_

_- Lo se…. Que romántico, no crees?_

_- El cielo celebra por nosotros 2 (Reparó en un dulce susurro dándome un beso en la frente) _

_- Vamos!! (Exclamé jalándolo por un brazo. Él se rió y me siguió. Abundaron los besos en el corto camino a la cabaña, me envolvía con sus brazos mientras aquella indescifrable fuerza en su mirada me invitaba a pecar cada segundo más junto a él)_

_Entramos besándonos a la cabaña. Sus labios, progresivamente habían ido tomando esa pasión que yo tanto deseaba sentir. Cerró la puerta con un pie mientras casi sin censura sus manos se deslizaban por mi espalda…. Y por supuesto, en algunas ocasiones, un tanto más abajo. Yo pensaba poco y más bien sentía mucho. Hacía un calor horrible, ya no sabía si por el clima o por sus besos. Estaba completamente seducida por su incomparable manera de besar…. Era increíble que en un solo movimiento tuviera el poder de sacarme de este mundo._

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Quería seguir, besarla más. Después acariciar su cuerpo y al final hacerla mi mujer como lo había soñado aquella vez…. Supe que de quererlo hubiese podido subir la intensidad de los besos y de allí sería fácil llegar a cualquier cosa…. Pero esta vez era todo diferente, puse a un lado mis ínfulas de galán y muy al contrario de lo que hacía con todas…. Me detuve

- Creo que me he emocionado más de lo debido (La vi sonreír y luego separarse un poco, para que por lo menos, pasara el aire entre nosotros)

- Te diste cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?

- Ehmmmm… si… supongo que estoy diciendo que si sigo, ya no paro (Dije riendo mientras me apartaba de ella. Me tiré sobre el sofá y me quedé mirando al techo unos segundos. Ella no dijo nada, pensé en buscarla con la mirada pero eso sería prender lo poco de mí que estaba apagado…. Así que decidí "ignorar" la presión que su presencia ejercía en mí)

- No vas a decir nada? (Pregunté sin mirarla luego de un par de minutos de silencio)

- Es que no lo puedo creer (Reparó ella, sentándose en el suelo junto a mí)

- Que cosa linda? (Interrogué dándome vuelta hacia ella y por fin devolviéndole a mis ojos el placer de ver los suyos)

- Que tu hayas rechazado la oportunidad de….

- Porque se que no me la vas a dar

- Y que te hace pensar eso? (Indagó ella sonriendo sensualmente. Me hizo tragar saliva…. Por una sola vez en mi vida, era yo el nervioso…. Por primera vez, una chica me hacía temblar hasta el cabello con una mirada)

- Porque lo se y punto. Además no es eso lo que quiero

- Estás seguro de que no estás enfermo? (Dijo bromeando mientras me ponía una mano en la frente)

- Debo estarlo (Pensé en voz alta mientras analizaba la situación…. Debía inspirarme demasiado respeto como para abstener mi instinto animal frente a semejante escultura de mujer)

- Entonces que se supone que es lo que quieres? (Preguntó indicándome que me hiciera a un lado para darle espacio junto a mí en el sofá)

- Solo disfrutar que por una vez no me vas a pegar con la sartén

- Terminarás por enloquecerme (Dijo suavemente cuando la envolví con mis brazos y la recargué sobre mi pecho)

- Alguna vez imaginaste este momento?

- Obvio (Contestó levantando su rostro hacia el mío. Nos miramos en ese momento y aquella mirada pareció decir más que cualquier palabra que pudiéramos decir. La vi sonreír dulcemente, como si en esa sonrisa me regalara el privilegio de tener sus labios para mí)

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_El silencio era hermoso entre sus brazos. Desde aquí escuchábamos el mar agitarse violentamente, el viento era fuerte y hacía algo de frío. Me abracé un poco más hacia él, me apretó un poco más entre sus brazos y me besó en la cabeza. Mi alma experimentaba un dulce éxtasis en ese momento, él era como una sustancia psicoactiva que me hacía olvidar de lo que ocurría de la puerta hacia afuera…. incluyendo entre esas cosas, que estaba muriendo de amor por el casi novio de mi mejor amiga _

_- En que piensas mi niña? (Interrogó luego de que las gotas de lluvia nos interrumpieran el silencio)_

_- No es romántico?_

_- Que cosa?_

_- La playa, la brisa, la lluvia…._

_- La brisa, el viento, la luz del puerto…. Tan lejos de la ciudad (Interrumpió el regalándome el dulce roce de sus labios sobre los míos que poco después se convirtió en un beso intenso y lleno de pasión. Mi corazón y mi mente libraban una difícil batalla en ese momento. Mis hormonas estaban de acuerdo con mi corazón en permitirle seguir y hacer que esta noche me llevara a la luna…. Pero mi cabeza se oponía rotundamente a ello….. eso pensé, hasta que vi mi cordura decirme adiós con la mano y salir por la puerta hacia la calle) _

_- Te…._

_- Que?_

_- No_

_- Que ibas a decir? (Me preguntó en un dulce susurro mientras la lluvia iba tomando fuerza)_

_- Algo de lo que seguramente voy a arrepentirme (Contesté aún con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo su aliento cerca de mí)_

_- Yo si_

_- Si que?_

_- Lo que ibas a decir (Me reí de nuestra conversación. Tal vez, los 2 lo sentíamos pero ambos experimentábamos esa extraña presión para decir abiertamente aquel te amo que teníamos atorado en la garganta)_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**__**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_Que les parecio?? mmm I´m so sorry pero este es el ultimo capitulo de la semana, espero que les haya gustado y dejen Muchos RR jajaja_**

**_Nota: Hoy no habra avance porque el siguiente cap es muy corto y prefiero dejarlo sorpresa besitos._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Dudas**_

_**Capitulo 14**_

_Intentando evadir el tema me acerqué a sus labios en un suave beso. Él me contestó lentamente, era hermoso que buscara la forma de besarme tan despacio, como si haciendo eso pudiera conseguir que nuestros besos prevalecieran en el tiempo. Enredé mis manos en su cabello y yo misma me encargué de que el beso se fuera haciendo un poco más rápido. Un cálido manto de pasión empezó a envolver nuestros cuerpos, por casualidades de la vida el reloj en la pared dejó de moverse en ese instante….. Acaso era una señal? Él dejó de besarme un momento y se apartó, dejando en mis manos la elección. No contesté con palabras, simplemente lo acerqué de nuevo a mí y volví a besarlo. Mis labios aún no se acostumbraban a los suyos, ni mi boca al tacto de su lengua. Su forma de besar era excepcional, sus labios eran demasiado maestros y su manera de portarse me hacía sentir amada…. Era algo a lo cual no estaba acostumbrada, así que sin saberlo me fui entregando a su voluntad._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Dudaba en dejarme llevar…. Lo que sentía por ella era algo que no había sentido jamás antes. Estando con cualquier chica, a estas alturas ya habría ocurrido de todo y con ella, simplemente no me atrevía a despegarme de su boca. La pasión me empezó a vencer cuando me giré suavemente para quedar sobre ella. Luchaba contra mi mismo intentando que mis manos no buscaran su cuerpo, pero perdí también esa batalla cuando dejé que mis labios se deslizaran a su cuello y mis manos encontraran lugar bajo su vestido, tocando lentamente sus muslos. Ella me regaló un suspiro y en él, me dijo sin palabras que tenía en mis manos el compromiso de que esta noche fuera tan solo nuestra.

Pero me odié al percatarme de que todas mis tácticas de seducción eran víctimas de un ataque de amnesia y estaba tan nervioso como si fuera mi primera vez. Sin embargo la besaba despacio, sin saber bien que hacer con todo su cuerpo tan solo para mí. Mis manos, extrañamente temblorosas empezaron a hacer lo propio con su vestido mientras ella, el triple de nerviosa que yo iba haciendo a un lado mi camisa. Me encontré entonces frente a su cuerpo de sirena, cubierto tan solo por su ropa interior, un calor ardiente me recorrió el cuerpo, era mucho más que lo visto en aquel inapropiado sueño que hasta ahora me percataba que en este instante empezaba a ser real. Tardé unos segundos en examinarla por completo, ella se rió de mi expresión mientras deslizaba sus manos por mi pecho con cierta lujuria, sentía su cuerpo tibio bajo el mío y aquella sensación más que excitarme me brindaba un extraño deseo de congelar este momento en el simple roce de nuestras pieles sin necesidad de absolutamente nada más.

Me decidí por fin a tocarla, puse mi mano cautelosamente sobre su abdomen. Ella observó mi mano y sonrió al notar mi evidente temblor, estaba más nervioso de lo que recordaba haber estado jamás, a tal grado que ella misma fue quien subió mi mano a la altura de sus pechos, agradecí por aquel gesto pues estaba tan hipnotizado con su cuerpo que hubiera tardado horas en hacerlo. Una caricia precedía a una gota de sudor que caía, ésta a un suspiro, éste a un beso y éste a una prenda menos sobre nuestros cuerpos. Calculo aproximadamente media hora en aquel dulce ritual de deshacernos de nuestras prendas, experimenté una extraña sensación de nostalgia al deshacerme de la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo…. era tan mía en ese momento que hubiera vendido mi alma por inmortalizar aquella imagen para mí. Empecé en su mejilla, rocé sus labios, luego su cuello, cuidadosamente ahogué mi sudor en sus pechos, su abdomen, dejé mi ternura en su ombligo mientas mis manos se hundían sin remedio entre la humedad del sudor en su espalda. Después de saborear hasta el último milímetro de su cuerpo le susurré al oído que la amaba, ella no pudo contestarme pues el éxtasis en su mirada y en todo su cuerpo le impedían modular palabra. Me enredé entre sus piernas y sin poder contener mi pasión entre en su cuerpo en un solo movimiento. Me maldije al escucharla gritar y solté una palabrota al ver una lágrima rodar por su mejilla

- Por qué no me dijiste? (Susurré apretando los dientes, intentando no moverme)

- No pensé que importara (Respondió en llanto con evidente dolor)

- No te quiero lastimar (Dije con la voz entrecortada intentando secar sus lagrimas)

- Hazlo de una vez (Sollozó ella. Me odiaba por lastimarla pero era algo inevitable…. Algo extraño para mí teniendo en cuenta que jamás había estado con una chica virgen. Me enfrenté entonces con la responsabilidad de hacerlo inolvidable y encima de eso…. No lastimarla)

La besé lentamente, susurrándole por milésima vez que la amaba. La sentía temblar como una frágil mariposa bajo mi cuerpo, con toda la delicadeza del mundo y teniendo cuidado en cada uno de mis movimientos la hice mía con una dulzura casi anormal en mí. La escuché gemir, sus lagrimas cesaron, supe que el dolor se había ido para demostrarme, enterrando sus uñas en mi espalda que era el placer quien nos embriagaba entonces. Con movimientos dulces y suaves y por esto, extremadamente pasionales nos acercamos poco a poco a aquel dulce momento en que nuestras almas se volvieron una en un dulce soplo de amor que nos regaló el destino.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**MMM vamos chicas diganme que piensan?? si?? Espero que les hay gustadoo**

**aca tienen un pequeño avanceee :**

**- Se que sonará horrible…. Pero no puedo evitar amarlas a las 2 (Ella negó con la cabeza y antes de irse me marcó toda su mano en el rostro con una cachetada tan fuerte que casi pareció un puño de boxeador)**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Dudas**_

_**Capitulo 15**_

_Una última gota de sudor de su rostro sobre el mío y un débil roce de sus labios seguido de un te amo fue el final de nuestra hermosa entrega, suspiré. Me giré para verlo, también me miraba. Estaba bañado en sudor, tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos asombrosamente brillantes. Entrelazó su mano con la mía mientras recuperábamos el ritmo de nuestros latidos y respiraciones. Vi el reloj marcando la misma hora que la última vez que me fijé en él…. Algo curioso que se acabaran las baterías justo en aquel momento…. tal vez, porque para ambos, se había detenido el tiempo. Me recargué en su pecho, él me besó en la cabeza. Cerré los ojos, trayendo a mí cada una de las escenas vividas hace un momento. Sin poder evitarlo, me venció el cansancio y me fui quedando dormida._

_Amaneció más pronto de lo acostumbrado, antes de abrir los ojos traje a mí aquella mágica noche que acababa de vivir…. Es una lástima que los momentos no puedan ser eternos porque sin duda, elegiría ese para que no terminara nunca. Estiré una mano para abrazarlo y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrar vacío su espacio en el sofá. Me senté de un rebote y encontré una servilleta doblada junto a mí…. "Ódiame…. Me lo merezco. Perdón…. No olvides solo, que de verdad te amo"._

_No comprendí lo que intentaba decirme pero en cualquier caso era tarde para recoger los pedazos de mi corazón…. Y donde había quedado la felicidad de unas horas atrás?... QUE ABSURDA Y VOLÁTIL ES ESTA MALDITA VIDA!!_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Se lo que están pensando de mí…. Y se que todos los insultos que me están diciendo…. Son verdad. Caminé rumbo a mi cabaña y entré con los ojos medio abiertos en la sala

- Linda hora de llegar jovencito

- Me asustaste Brandon!

- Así tendrás la conciencia

- De hecho si

- Me perdí de algo? (Interrogó curiosamente)

- Creo que yo también (Pensé en voz alta mirando en dirección a la habitación de Tanya)

- A quien te llevaste entre los cuernos hoy?... Cuenta!! Cual fue la víctima? La conozco?... Te cuidaste, verdad?

- No me la llevé entre los cuernos, no es víctima, si la conoces y si me cuidé

- Entonces? O sea…. Para que entres a las (Miró su reloj) siete de la mañana, con esa cara de amor y a la vez con esos ojos de culpa, debió haber sido un pecado carnal

- Isabella

- Ahh, obvio, con razón…. QUEEEEE?! (Gritó al recapitular el nombre que pronuncié) me estás diciendo que….?

- Me enamoré

- Pasaste la noche con…

- Si (Ella se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. Entendí su reacción de asombro, luego seguida por una palmada en mi espalda que casi me saca los pulmones del pecho)

- Y que haces aquí??

- Aquí me hospedo, no?

- No te hagas el que no sabe!!... Te imaginas que va a sentir al despertarse y no encontrarte junto a ella?

- Es que la amo…. Fue tan especial anoche…. Pero….

- Que?

- Tanya

- No puedes amar a las 2

- Creo que si se puede

- Estás completamente loco!! Las vas a lastimar a ellas y terminarás de enloquecer tú!

- Tanya no tiene porque enterarse

- Y que hay del daño que le hiciste a Isabella?

- Te juro que intenté detenerme varias veces…. Pero lo que siento es más grande que yo

- ENTONCES POR QUÉ NO ESTÁS CON ELLA!!

- No me grites Alice!

- Y esperas que te aplauda por el estúpido comportamiento de machito en potencia que las quiere a todas atrás de él??

- Allie lo último que necesito es un regaño! Me estoy sintiendo una basura

- Con el perdón de la basura

- Allie de verdad me siento lo suficientemente mal como para que me hagas sentir peor

- Y que esperas que te diga?... Esa niña ha de estar mal! Una mujer no se entrega a cualquiera así como así. Ella no tiene cara de ser una cualquiera, si pasó lo que pasó entre ustedes fue por algo!!

- Ya lo se!! Y créeme que siento que la amo con mi vida entera pero….

- QUE?! (Exclamó ella con desesperación)

- Tengo a Tanya metida en el pecho

- Estás completamente desquiciado!! Como pudiste acostarte con Isabella estando con Tanya?!

- Se que sonará horrible…. Pero no puedo evitar amarlas a las 2 (Ella negó con la cabeza y antes de irse me marcó toda su mano en el rostro con una cachetada tan fuerte que casi pareció un puño de boxeador)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Holaa!! como estan? aca otroo capiii... bueno buenoo solo les queria informarr que para que sepamos quien es el chicoo quedann 7 capitulosss Muajajaja casi nada eh?? jajaja bueno espero que dejen RR**

**Besitos **

**CyJ**

**Avance:**

**- Escucha. No hace falta que me recuerdes el error que cometí. Anda…. Y se feliz con ella, olvida este pequeño desliz, que para recordarlo voy a estar yo…. No le hagas daño a ella, porque eso…. Eso no voy a perdonártelo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Dudas **

**Capitulo 16**

_Que extraña y amarga era aquella sensación que me embriagaba. Aún cargaba cierto dolor en la pelvis. Recordaba cuando Tanya me habló de su primera vez, creo que se había olvidado de comentarme lo mucho que dolía, caminando con dificultad me di una larga ducha como si el agua fría pudiera apagar el dolor de mi alma. Desesperada y aún aturdida tiré todas las cosas a mi maleta y cuando mi reloj de manilla marcó las siete en punto de la mañana, yo salía de mi cabaña, dispuesta a regresarme a la ciudad. Antes de cerrar la puerta miré por última vez aquel sofá que voló conmigo a la más alta de las estrellas, sonreí patéticamente mientras una lágrima salada y tibia mojaba la tinta con la cual fue escrita aquella felicidad una noche atrás. Cerré la puerta teniendo cuidado que ninguno de los recuerdos que había encerrado fuera a escaparse atrás de mí…. Tarde comprendí que el doloroso peso de aquel error estaría tatuado en mi piel para siempre. _

_Buscaba entre mis bolsillos las llaves del coche cuando su voz varonil y profunda me hizo quedarme inmóvil _

_- ¿A donde vas? (Interrogó llegando atrás de mí)_

_- Que te importa (Conteste cortantemente mientras sacaba las llaves de mi maleta)_

_- Quiero que hablemos (Susurró mirándome insistentemente)_

_- ¿Quién te mandó?... ¿Fue Alice, verdad?... obvio, le contaste todo y te dijo "No, pobre Isabella, ve a hablar con ella, ha de estar mal"…. ¿Sabes que? Busca quién te cambie los pañales cariño_

_- Isabella deja de portarte así y hablemos como la gente normal_

_- La gente normal no dice una noche que ama con el alma y al día siguiente se esfuma por arte de magia (Contesté tirando la maleta dentro del auto)_

_- ¡Espera!! _

_- ¡Muérete! (Le grité entrando en el auto. Lo encendí dispuesta a marcharme cuando él se me puso en frente)_

_- ¡¿Me vas a pasar por encima?! (Exclamó con desesperación. Yo solté una palabrota y me pegué a la bocina casi obligándolo a apartarse)_

_- ¡¿QUE QUIERES!? (Le grité yo, bajándome del coche, mientras maldecía aquel leve dolor que aún me recordaba la brutalidad cometida al entregarme a él una noche atrás)_

_- Solo…. Quería pedirte perdón (Intenté ignorar su voz quebrada pero fue imposible pasar por alto aquella lágrima cayendo por su mejilla. Me obligué a no abrazarlo y atándome mentalmente las manos para no secar sus lágrimas, dije bajando la guardia)_

_- Está todo en orden, en serio_

_- Bella yo…._

_- Déjalo. La culpa es mía, no era extraño en ti que lo hicieras _

_- Pero es que…._

_- Se que es fácil decir te amo cuando tienes sexo de por medio…. No te preocupes, en serio lo entiendo. Solo te pediré un último favor. Haz muy feliz a Tanya, a ella…. No la hagas sufrir (Esto último lo dije con una sonrisa tan dulce que cualquiera hubiera creído en mi sinceridad…. Pero él no era cualquiera….)_

_- Tú no quieres eso_

_- Tú que sabes (Reparé intentando amarrar mis lágrimas aunque para ello tuviera que hacer la mejor de mis actuaciones)_

_- Porque anoche, cuando me susurrabas que me amabas y me suspirabas al oído, entendí que no es tan fácil como tener buenos deseos hacia quien parecía ser tu mejor amiga_

_- Escucha. No hace falta que me recuerdes el error que cometí. Anda…. Y se feliz con ella, olvida este pequeño desliz, que para recordarlo voy a estar yo…. No le hagas daño a ella, porque eso…. Eso no voy a perdonártelo _

_Suspiré, vencida en mi dolor y sin más me subí al auto para irme de allí, esta vez no me detuvo. Lo vi caer del rodillas al suelo, con tanto odio hacia si mismo que le dio un golpe tan fuerte al piso que casi puedo jurar que se quebró un par de nudillos. Lo vi por el retrovisor y arranqué el auto, dejando atrás de mí algo más que mi virginidad. _

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Y tal y como la vi irse hace 8 meses, me dio la espalda y se esfumó como agua entre los dedos…. ¿Como dejé escapar sus labios?... ¿Como me negué a su aliento?... ¿Como pude arrancarle la sonrisa del rostro?... ¿Como le arrebaté la alegría en un instante? ¿Como podría ahora, seguir caminando con la frente en alto sabiendo el daño que le causé a una de las mujeres que me roba el sueño con una simple mirada?

Con pasos lentos y cansados caminé de regreso a la cabaña…. Aturdido, odiándome a mi mismo entré en la sala, los tres chicos se encontraban allí desayunando. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo miré a Tanya con su diminuto top y no sentí absolutamente nada. Allie me miró con desaprobación aunque después sonrió al ver sus dedos aún marcados en mi mejilla…. Él observó mi expresión con ese aire de hermano capaz de adivinar que algo grave ocurría

- ¿No vas a desayunar? (preguntó Allie haciéndome la seña de que después hablábamos)

- No tengo hambre, gracias (Contesté caminando hacia la escalera camino a mi habitación)

- En mis tiempos se saludaba (Reparó Tanya con reproche)

- En mis tiempos no estabas amargada a los 18 años (Le contesté antes de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación con un azote. Ella me gritó una palabrota que luego Allie le censuró con un regaño. Me tiré en mi cama y me cubrí la cara con una almohada, deseando poder ahogarme y salir de esta inmensa confusión)

Llegaban a mí, como dardos punzantes aquellos besos que nos dimos unas horas atrás. La dulce sensación de su piel rozando la mía me hizo un orificio en el pecho mientras que las últimas palabras que crucé con ella me arrancaban el corazón del pecho para que luego aquel extraño sentimiento que albergaba hacia Tanya se encargaba de pisarlo y mandarlo a la caneca de basura.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Holaaa como estan?? Chicas me alegraron muchisimoooo con sus Reviews y ps aca les traigo otro cap con muchoo amorr!! Espero que les guste muchoo porque a mi me encantoo! Les tengo noticiasss: para el chico no todo sera de rosas, las cosas se complicaran mas entre Bella y el, pero todo eso y mas en los proximos capitulos... cada vez estan mas buenoss... I promise!**

**Avance:**

**- Lo se (Respondí bajando la cabeza. ¿Acaso tenía otra opción?... Bella en la ciudad de New York y yo en Phoenix, mientras Tanya estaba a una habitación de distancia…. Debía aprender a quererla y para ello estaba dispuesto a poner todo de mi parte….. Aunque tuviera que borrarme por la fuerza el dulce aroma de la piel de Bella tatuado sobre la mía)**

**Omg!! Que pasara? TanTan TanTan... Mañana muahaha**

**Cuenta Regresiva para conocer al chico misterioso** **-- 6.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Dudas **

**Capitulo 17**

Por primera vez, calculo yo, en toda mi vida, era yo quien lloraba por una chica, era mi corazón el que estaba roto…. Y hasta ahora descubría que era a mí a quien habían abandonado. Me sentía miserable por haberla lastimado como lo hice, sin embargo experimentaba también un adictivo sabor a gloria tan solo por evocar lo ocurrido una noche atrás…. Todo esto se mezclaba con las sensaciones que experimentaba con tener cerca a Tanya…. Era un ridículo sarcasmo pensar que a ella la deseaba como a nadie y sin embargo era la piel de Bella la que tenía impregnada en la mía. Lloraba lágrimas amargas que más que de dolor eran de confusión…. Eran un reproche a mi mismo por sentir lo que sentía y no saber que era

- Se puede? (Preguntó Allie del otro lado de la puerta)

- Claro (La puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció la dulce morena, con una presencia tan apacible que solo sentirla lograba sosegarme un poco. Se acercó a donde yo estaba y se sentó junto a mí. Sin decirme nada, me rodeó con sus brazos como si fuese aquella madre protectora que me habían arrancado hace meses. Me acurruqué entre sus brazos como si con ello pudiera curar el dolor ya causado)

- Como te sientes?

- Pésimo (Contesté secando los rastros de lágrimas en mis mejillas)

- Que harás bebé?

- Olvidarla

- Tan poco te importa?

- La amo

- Entonces para qué vas a olvidarla?

- Porque ella está lejos de aquí, estando con ella solo voy a lastimarla…. Lo nuestro no es, ni debe, ni puede ser

- Y?... Entonces cual es tu plan?

- Aprender a amar a Tanya

- No se puede aprender a amar a alguien. Una persona se ama porque así se siente, no porque se desea quererla

- Pero no será difícil. En realidad siento cosas por ella, cosas muy fuertes…. Cosas que se que podré convertir en amor

- Si de verdad lograras amar a Tanya, no estarías llorando por Bella

- Lo se. Por eso decidí olvidarla…. Para no lastimarla a ella, ni a mí ni a Tanya. Así que por favor Allie, que esto no salga de tú y yo

- Te mencioné que eres una basura?

- Lo se (Respondí bajando la cabeza. ¿Acaso tenía otra opción?... Bella en la ciudad de New York y yo en Phoenix, mientras Tanya estaba a una habitación de distancia…. Debía aprender a quererla y para ello estaba dispuesto a poner todo de mi parte….. Aunque tuviera que borrarme por la fuerza el dulce aroma de la piel de Bella tatuado sobre la mía)

- Crees que puedas?

- Voy a intentarlo. Tanya me ha atraído desde siempre (Allie suspiró y dedicándome una mirada llena de desaprobación, dijo suavemente)

- Mejor date un baño y cámbiate. Tenemos un evento en un rato

- Está bien

Alice salió de la habitación. Yo di un largo suspiro sin comprender muy bien lo que hacía. Pensé mil cosas en ese momento y llegué a la misma conclusión: Debía olvidarme de Bella…. No porque no la amara, si no porque estaríamos lejos y ella se ataría junto a mí a una relación en la cual no estaríamos en contacto durante meses…. Se que no era eso lo que ella concebía como estabilidad, así que me decidí a dejarla libre aunque se que moriría si la viera con alguien más. También pensé en Tanya y en el daño que le haría estando con Bella, entendí entonces que todo debía quedar en el "olvido" y tenía que empezar ahora, las cosas desde cero con Tanya para intentar llegar a algo con ella.

Con los ojos aún desorbitados y mi cabeza a punto de reventar, me di un baño, me vestí con cualquier cosa y salí de mi habitación. Sentada en la sala me encontré a Tanya. Verla me hizo suspirar…. Era tan linda…. Me preguntaba porque con ella no experimentaba esa dulce cosquilla que me producía Bella. Intentando ser fiel a lo que me había propuesto y buscando dentro de mí, aquel sentimiento que experimentaba hacia ella, me acerqué lentamente y la abracé por detrás. Ella frenó su respiración un momento, más no me dijo ni una sola palabra

- Disculpa por como te hablé en la mañana. Estaba algo histérico (le susurré al oído mientras sentía como sus manos se ponían heladas ante mi contacto)

- Que tenías?

- Peleé con Bella

- Y por eso era tu histeria?

- Si. Nos gritamos fuerte, sabes que la he extrañado…. Es mi amiguita del alma, pensé que sería lindo cuando la viera (Sugerí intentando sonar convincente mientras me sorprendía de mi exorbitante falsedad)

- Entiendo (respondió ella recargándose en mi pecho) Cambiaste de colonia?

- Si… por qué?

- Me gusta como huele ésta (Yo sonreí débilmente mientras pensaba que en cuanto su ternura fuese tan inmensa, no sería nada difícil enamorarme de ella)

- Te ves preciosa con el cabello negro

- Vaya, creí que no ibas a notarlo

- Lo noté en la mañana pero también me insultaste. Así que me lo guardé (Ella sonrió mientras aspiraba con insistencia el aroma de la colonia en mi pecho)

- Entonces te gusta?

- Tu pelo?

- De eso estamos hablando

- Así te ves más sexy (Ella soltó una risita mientras yo la envolvía en mis brazos aún dudando si lo que estaba haciendo de verdad era correcto)

- A mi me gustaba más rojo

- El otro tonto siempre dijo que le encantaba rojo. Pero a mí me gusta más negro

- Entonces lo dejaré negro (Respondió ella, cuando para nuestra mala suerte, Alice y él bajaban la escalera)

- Que tiernos (Sugirió él con sarcasmo ante nuestro abrazo. Alice me miró casi con asco mientras yo me sentía cada vez más miserable al sentir como Tanya se acurrucaba entre mis brazos sin importarle la mirada asesina de nuestro mejor amigo, que ambos estábamos casi seguros de que moría por ella)

- Nos vamos? (Dijo Alice, intentando acabar con la tensión del ambiente. Tanya se apartó un poco de mí y se levantó de donde estaba)

- Si. Vamos

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Ya había llegado a la ciudad. Había una tormenta horrible y como supongo que lo imaginan…. La lluvia me evocaba las imágenes vividas una noche atrás, las gotas cayendo, yo entre sus brazos, envueltos en sudor, supuestamente amándonos. Había llorado más de lo debido esa tarde, llegué a pensar que mis lágrimas se secarían pero hasta ahora seguían saliendo para mi sorpresa pues jamás creí que fuese posible llorar tanto. Me encontraba en el marco de la ventana, sola…. Pensando en él y con mi cabeza girando en torno a mil dudas, recogidas en un simple y patético interrogante ¿Por qué?... Era una lástima que jamás nadie viniera a responderme. Pensaba en el amor…. ¿Existía?... Quizás era tan solo una ilusión del alma, un simple y volátil viento cálido que llega por un segundo y se desvanece rápidamente_.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Waaaa genteee sorry por no haberles traido los caps del jueves y viernes pero es que tenia una seccion de fotos y muchossss exameness pero aca les traigo los dos capituloss para que vean que soy buenaa... y como dice el dicho mejor mas tarde que nunca no?? jaja buenooo... A las personas que tambien leen Once friends, and now What?? no se desesperen que la estoy traduciendo pero con el cole lo hago mas lentoo (Ya lo estoy terminando) tratare de que no pase de la semana proxima... y las que leen Desde que te fuiste ya estoy trabajandoo con el cap VV**

**Buenoo que les digo de Dudas mmm... de ahora en adelante tratare de publicarles de dos en dos los caps, por que son demasiadoss caps... y para no hacerla tan extensa hare eso... **

**En dos o tres caps sabremos quien es el chico!!**

**Avance:**

**- Imagina que llegáramos a ser novios. Yo seguiría en Twilight…. Y tú regresarías a la ciudad. Sin exagerar puedo decir que nos veríamos a lo mucho, cada 2 meses…. Eso es justo contigo? (Tardó unos 15 minutos en contestar…. Tal vez, mis palabras la pusieron a pensar, seguramente lloraba, igual que lo hacía yo… probablemente, no contestaba porque ya no deseaba saber absolutamente nada más de mí)**

**Dejen RR, opiniones, dudas, comentarios lo que sea**

**XOXO**

**CyJ**


	18. Chapter 18

**Dudas **

**Capitulo 18**

_Me preguntaba por qué las palabras podían tener tanto poder…. Como era posible amar a alguien que tan solo envuelve con palabras?... Si viera mis ojos, me podría espiar el alma…. Mientras que él para mí era un libro cerrado donde no podía entender que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Daba vueltas sobre las mismas ideas, buscando donde no hay nada, envolviendo los recuerdos y asfixiando las preguntas con mis propias dudas…. Siempre quise saber el por qué de todo hasta que entendí que el destino es un libro escrito con tinta transparente que puede correrse con la más mínima gota de agua y cambiar el curso de sentimientos y emociones que no debieron escribirse jamás._

_Y seguía allí, mi soledad y yo…. No podía dormir, pensaba en que la felicidad pasó frente a mis ojos y la dejé ir…. Si tan solo hubiera puesto mi mente antes que mi corazón me habría ahorrado esta daga en mi pecho que a pesar de estar clavada, se hundía cada vez más y más…. Y he allí mi defecto: Sentir…. Y creer en el amor._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Era nuestra última noche en New York. Acabábamos de cenar en un lujoso restaurante de la playa. Noté a Alice sumamente enfadada conmigo mientras él me lanzaba miradas asesinas e indirectas verbales cada que podía hacerlo. Tanya parecía incómoda con la actitud de él, más al igual que yo, intentaba ignorarlo

- Ya no lo soporto (Dijo Tanya, cuando yo, notando la tensión la llevé a un balcón con una agradable vista al mar)

- Tranquila. Se le pasará luego (Dije yo, abrazándola y recargando su cabeza en mi pecho)

- Ojalá

- Estás preciosa hoy (Dije yo, para después sorprenderme de que aquella frase no hubiese sido una farsa. De verdad lo dije con sinceridad y eso me preocupaba…. Si era Bella quien me robaba el sueño…. Como podía sentir aquellas cosas por Tanya?... NO ENTIENDO NADA!!)

- Gracias (Respondió ella con un dulce suspiro. Movido por mis extraños impulsos la levanté por el mentón para unir mis labios con los suyos en un beso apasionado y fogoso. He allí el centro de mis confusiones…. No sabía si a ella de verdad la quería o si sencillamente, solo me atraía su belleza y evidente sensualidad)

- Mmmmm (Fue lo único que pudo decir luego de aquel intenso beso de casi 3 minutos)

- Me mordiste tonta! (Dije con una risita mientras ella bordeaba el pequeño corte en mi labio con su índice derecho)

- Lo siento (Sugirió pícaramente. Yo la apreté un poco más contra mí, sintiendo un extraño calor, como siempre que la tenía cerca. Ella sonrió de una forma tan sexy que obligué a mis hormonas a mantenerse en su sitio)

- Que ganas con provocarme así? (Interrogué yo, al notar que parecía disfrutar del sobrehumano esfuerzo que hacía yo para no liberar mis impulsos en ese momento)

- Alimento el amor propio (Yo me reí y la besé de nuevo. Parecía tan extraño lo que me ocurría con ella…. Sabía que no la amaba, pero sus labios eran casi una droga para mí. No podía resistirme a ella, por más que mi corazón lo tuvieran bajo un libro de publicidad en un apartamento de la ciudad de New York)

La noche corrió rápidamente entre incómodos comentarios de parte de él… quizás sospechaba lo que ocurrió con Bella. Me aterrorizaba pensar que también a él lo lastimaba estando junto a Tanya. Apenas pasada la media noche regresamos a casa, esta vez…. No pisaríamos New York en meses, eso significaba, que tal vez no vería a Bella en muchísimo tiempo…. Eso me entristecía, pero en teoría, para lo que necesitaba hacer, sería lo mejor. Me despedí de todos y subí a mi habitación, me tiré en mi cama, pretendiendo dormir…. Entonces lo recordé…. Miré la computadora, de un salto la encendí y para mi sorpresa…. Estaba allí. Abrí una ventana para hablarle y las imágenes que encontré fueron una punzada en el corazón. Su imagen era un ojo con una lágrima negra…. No tardé nada en percatarme de que ese ojo era suyo, esa mirada era inconfundible. Su nick, era directo… "Así es la vida, la vida después de ti"…. Dudé en decir algo, hasta que por fin me animé a decirle la primera palabra

- Hola linda

- Isabella para ti

- Está bien… Isabella

- Sigues en New York?

- Si. Aún estamos aquí

- Y como están todos?

- Bien

- Y tú? Como estás?

- …..

- Eso no es una respuesta

- Lo que te diga, no vas a creérmelo

- Tienes razón

- Pensé muchas cosas hoy

- Milagro

- Bella…. Se que probablemente me elimines de tus contactos después de esto… y lo entenderé. Pero moría por decirte que te amo…. Y eso no fue mentira

- Aja

- Entiendo que me odies, en realidad…. Me lo merezco. Pero hice lo que hice… por ti

- Ja! Por mí?

- Imagina que llegáramos a ser novios. Yo seguiría en Twilight…. Y tú regresarías a la ciudad. Sin exagerar puedo decir que nos veríamos a lo mucho, cada dos meses…. Eso es justo contigo? (Tardó unos 15 minutos en contestar…. Tal vez, mis palabras la pusieron a pensar, seguramente lloraba, igual que lo hacía yo… probablemente, no contestaba porque ya no deseaba saber absolutamente nada más de mí)

- Que considerado (Dijo por fin y yo logré adivinar que eso había sido un sarcasmo)

- No te pido que lo entiendas. Solo quería mostrarte cual es mi punto

- Ok

- Y tú? Como estás?

- No te agradará la respuesta

- No llores

- Nunca dije que estuviera llorando

- Pero yo lo sé

- Odio que me conozcas tanto

- Y yo odio saber que lloras

- No puedo creer lo que pasó

- El error fue mío. No debí permitir que llegáramos a eso…. Ni siquiera debí haberte besado

- También puse de mi parte para que pasara

- Solo quiero que seas feliz…. No podrás serlo conmigo, porque siempre estaré lejos

- Odio admitir que en parte tienes razón

- Me alegra que me entiendas, aunque sea un poco

- Solo un poco

- Gracias

- Por nada

- Sonreíste

- Que?

- Que sonreíste, lo se. Te secaste las lágrimas y sonreíste…. Porque te pareció gracioso que te dé las gracias

- Maldito

- Por qué?

- Como puedes adivinar todo lo que hago?

- Te conozco

- Aún no me acostumbro a saber que tendré que olvidarte

- No sabes cuanto lo siento

- Espero que tengas claro que lo de las citas ha terminado

- Lo se linda…. Digo, Bella

- Perdona niño. Pero no se si después de esto desee volver a hablar contigo

- Lo se

- Este es el adiós entonces

- Será como tú lo quieras…. Aunque duele

- No llores amor (Dijo adivinando mis lágrimas)

- No me digas amor Bella, no lo merezco

- Adiós

- Espera!

- Que?

- Te amo

- Y yo a ti (Y con estas últimas palabras de su parte, me borró de su lista de contactos, como seguramente, lo haría más tarde de su vida y sus recuerdos)


	19. Chapter 19

**Dudas **

**Capitulo 19**

_Que asco me da el tiempo…..2 meses…. 32 días desde entonces y aún llevaba dentro de mis párpados la imagen de su rostro bañado en sudor, suspirando sobre el mío. Aún, cualquier roce me recordaba sus manos, cualquier susurro me recordaba sus te amo y cualquier suspiro me recordaba el dulce cansancio de aquella noche. Todo en la universidad marchaba en orden, mis amigos, el estudio, las materias…. Todo perfecto. Lástima que dentro de mí, todo estuviese en un completo caos._

_Era una noche de viernes, recién salíamos de un parcial de diseño gráfico cuando mi mejor amiga se acercó de un salto a mi lado, con una sonrisa que reconocí al instante como sinónimo de fiesta_

_- No (Dije yo, sabiendo que iba a proponerme algo)_

_- Bella!! No seas amargada!!_

_- No quiero ir a ningún lado_

_- Es fin de semana! El lunes es día de fiesta!... Por favor!!_

_- Está bien. A donde vamos?_

_- A Phoenix (Sugirió ella con una inmensa sonrisa)_

_- A Phoenix!!_

_- Shhh!! (Dijo ella indicándome que me callara) MI cumpleaños es en un mes! Hay tiendas de ropa maravillosas en Phoenix, debo ir a comprarme el vestido que voy a usar en mi fiesta…. Y también lo que voy a ponerme en la graduación de los de quinto año de medicina_

_- También venden ropa aquí Rosalie_

_- Helloooo!! No me voy a poner cualquier vestido Bella!... Y tú deberías pensar lo mismo_

_- No iré a Phoenix solo para comprar ropa_

_- Por favor!! (Dijo con un tono de súplica y una sonrisa tan ilusionada que accedí forzadamente, rogándole a la vida que ellos estuviesen de gira en Japón y no fuera a topármelos)_

_- Está bien. Te acompaño Rose, pero…._

_- Leí en una página que tenían una gira por Venezuela (Yo suspiré con alivio. En realidad la semana había sido agotadora y el viaje a Phoenix y el súper shopping que Rose tenía en mente, me caerían bastante bien. Di un salto hacia ella y pasando mi brazo por sus hombros dije)_

_- Que tienda decías que vamos a visitar? (Ella se rió mientras nos íbamos caminando juntas enumerando una tras otra todas las tiendas de Gucci, Chanel, Guess y demás)_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**xX_

Estábamos los 4 tendidos en el suelo del salón de ensayos. Las cosas habían "mejorado" un poco desde entonces. Alice ya no estaba tan enfadada aunque periódicamente se encargaba de recordarme lo miserable que era. En cuanto a Tanya, había conseguido quererla…. Lastima que siempre tuviese presente la inmensa diferencia entre querer y amar. De él no puedo decir mucho, las cosas no marchaban del todo bien. Parecíamos ser los amigos de siempre aunque habíamos dejado de compartir todos nuestros secretos como llegamos a hacerlo alguna vez…. Por otro lado tenía a Bella… su voz taladrando mis recuerdos, deseaba su aroma, necesitaba su piel…. Sus labios…. Era tan importante para mí en este momento que tan solo una palabra suya hubiera podido hacerme feliz…. Pero sabía que jamás volvería

- Chicos (Dijo Eleazar irrumpiendo en el salón de ensayos)

- Que pasa? (Preguntó él apoyándose en sus codos para no quedar acostado)

- Hubo problemas

- Que problemas? (Preguntó Alice, con su clásica curiosidad)

- Con los empresarios de Venezuela. La gira se ha cancelado…. Quedó tentativamente para junio

- Y ahora que? (Interrogué yo)

- Nos quedamos en Phoenix. Les regalaré esta noche libre hasta mañana en la tarde para que vayan a algún sitio. La semana entrante la tenemos llena así que diviértanse (Los 4 nos levantamos de un rebote para salir de allí dando saltos de felicidad)

- Dios!! Pensé que Eleazar no sabía lo que era un día libre

- Te escuché Brandon! (Dijo Eleazar saliendo del salón. Ella le sonrió antes de lanzarle un beso y jalarnos a todos fuera de los estudios de grabación)

- Supe de una nueva discoteca. Me han hablado bien de ella (Dijo Tanya con una sonrisa)

- Recuerda que hay un menor de edad aquí (Sugirió Alice, poniendo por delante su instinto materno)

- Ay Alice! Ese "Menor de edad" está cubierto en dinero! No le pondrán problema para entrar!

- Está bien! Vamos a casa a arreglarnos! Planeo bailar hasta desmayarme hoy

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Daban las 4 de la tarde cuando exhaustas entramos del shopping tirando todas las bolsas de ropa y cayendo sobre la cama de nuestra suite de hotel en Phoenix_

_- Estoy agotada (Sugirió Rosalie casi sin poder moverse)_

_- Lo se! Recorrimos mil tiendas esta tarde_

_- La pasamos bien_

_- Me agrada esta ciudad (Dije yo, recogiéndome el cabello en un moño)_

_- Debemos hacer algo en la noche Bella_

_- Yo no puedo mover un músculo_

_-Swan!! Regresaremos a New York en 2 días! Debemos aprovechar el tiempo_

_- Y que propones?_

_- Se de un antro increíble que está aquí cerca. Las fiestas en Phoenix no son como en New York (Sugirió pícaramente mientras se subía en su cama y empezaba a brincar)_

_- Vamos a conseguir galán esta noche Bella!! (Me gritó ella, lanzándome una almohada….yo sonreí débilmente sabiendo que el único galán que deseaba, estaría esta noche, posiblemente ante miles de fans en Venezuela)_

_- Está bien. Pero vamos a arreglarnos o no tendremos tiempo_

_- Arreglarnos no. Yo me encargo de tu apariencia…. No quiero a la nenita punkera hoy, serás una princesa esta noche y de eso se encarga Rosalie (Me reí de su comentario, pero accedí…. Si alguien era experta en glamour, maquillaje y demás…. Esa era Rosalie!!)_

_La sesión de salón de belleza duró poco más de 2 horas…. Me enorgullezco de decir, que aunque no era muy mi estilo, si valió la pena, me encontré bellísima y dispuesta a olvidar su piel y sus labios esta noche, salí del hotel camino a la exclusiva discoteca en el mejor sector de la ciudad. Bajamos del auto, deslumbradas por el esplendor del lugar. Era un antro inmenso, las luces eran casi psicodélicas, todo estaba perfectamente ubicado…. Simplemente, esta noche prometía ser…. Alucinante._

_Entramos juntas, riéndonos de cualquier cosa. Caminábamos hacia una mesa cuando creí tener una alucinación y frené en seco, cerrando los ojos para no desmayarme. Rose interrogó sobre lo que me ocurría pero yo me encontraba demasiado aturdida como para contestarle. Volví a mirar hacia aquella dirección y sentí mis rodillas temblar al percatarme de que era demasiado real como para ser un sueño. Empecé por las zapatillas converse rojas, un jean desgastado y ligero, camisa negra de botones que dejaba ver su apellido, excelentemente tatuado en su brazo…Llegué a su rostro y sentí que moría al ver sus ojos esmeraldas, el cabello sobre su cara y por último esos labios que eran los dueños de mis alucinaciones cotidianas…. Sentí mi cuerpo perder su calor. Rose me sujetó por la cintura, mientras yo, casi sin entonación no conseguía más que pronunciar su nombre_

_-Edward_

_**Holaaaa! aca otro capi. El tan esperado jajaja espero que les haya gustado, ps a mi me encanta y bueno este cap es un regalo de mi cumpleaños para ustedes! XD HAPPY B-DAY TO ME! jajaja dejen RR**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Dudas **

**Capitulo 20**

Por fin teníamos un día para estar tranquilos, un día en el cual por lo menos pareciera que éramos jóvenes de nuestra edad. Entramos a la zona VIP del lugar, bailando desde que llegamos. Alice y yo íbamos adelante y ellos dos, caminaban atrás. En medio de la pista se detuvieron para quedarse bailando, aunque no me agradó aquel gesto, tampoco me atrevería a decir que me puse celoso

- En que piensas? (Interrogó Alice al notar que mi mente se encontraba fuera de este mundo) ¡!Hooolaaaa!!

- ¿Que decías? (Dije yo, obligando a mi alma a no buscar su recuerdo aquella noche de lluvia en New York)

- Otra vez Isabella

- Shh! No la nombres!... Quisiera no acordarme de lo que pasó

- ¡Ash!! Me chocas!! Deberías terminar con Tanya. Si no vas a estar con Isabella, por lo menos no engañes a Tanya

- Lo se Allie. Créeme que he pensado en hacerlo…. Pero es que siento cosas por ella

- Tú y ese estúpido complejo de machito que quiere tenerlas a todas…. Cuando será mi turno?

- Cuando quieras (Sugerí en broma intentando ignorar que como de costumbre, la charla ya se había transformado en regaño)

- ¡Ja! Ni que estuviera loca! Además yo….

- Te mueres por él

- Por quién?

- Por él (Señalando al chico que bailaba con Tanya, Alice palideció al notar como fácilmente descubrí que moría por quién ella llamaba su mejor amigo)

- El está loco por Tanya y lo sabes

- Eso no cambia las cosas para ti

- Como puedes creer que me gusta si soy yo quien ha sido su paño de lágrimas desde que estás con Tanya?

- Eso sigue sin afectar en nada

- ¡ESTÁS INSOPORTABLE!! (Gritó ella, levantándose de la mesa y caminando hacia la barra para pedir algo de tomar. Yo la seguí con la mirada y creí ver algo que me hizo casi ahogar con el cóctel. Regresé la mirada lentamente temiendo que mi mente hubiese llegado a un estado de locura que me llevara a alucinarla. Con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas y el corazón queriendo salirse de mi pecho examiné lentamente las sandalias, esas piernas que alguna vez tuve para mí, la corta falda colegiala y la delicada blusa negra parecieron ser mi pasaporte a la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Sentí casi mi corazón detenerse al examinar sus labios rojos, su cabello lacio caía majestuosamente sobre sus hombros mientras le sonreía dulcemente a su amiga. Perdí el sentido por un momento…. no supe si de verdad la veía allí o si solo era una mala pasada de mi mente. En cualquier caso estaba bellísima y eso me obligó a cerrar los ojos por un momento, temiendo que de verdad fuese a desmayarme. Sentí mis manos heladas y un simpático cosquilleo en mis piernas, me reí para mí al experimentar una baja de presión solo por lo que vi o creí ver…. A pesar de que me hacía ilusión pensar que estaba allí, preferí odiarme por creer que vendría sabiendo que teóricamente era imposible que estuviese en Phoenix sabiendo que yo estaba aquí)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_- Entonces vas a hacer como si no lo viste?_

_- En realidad quiero irme Rose (Contesté yo. Aún temblando por haberlo visto)_

_- Se ve mucho mejor que en las fotos (Dijo ella burlonamente, buscándolo con la mirada)_

_- Deja de decir tonterías Rosalie_

_- Bueno ya! Perdón!!... Bella, no creo que ellos puedan estar aquí hasta muy tarde debido al ritmo de trabajo que se supone que tienen. Así que tú relájate, disfruta, que seguramente en un rato tu adorado tormento se irá (Esto último lo gritó desde la pista de baile cuando un chico la sacó a bailar. Yo aprobé su observación con la cabeza e intentando devolverle el ritmo normal a mis latidos, salí al jardín a tomar aire fresco)_

_Levanté mi mirada al cielo. Era tan hermoso, la luna llena, las estrellas…. El viento frío…. Si acaso existía alguien allá arriba que supiera lo que siento…. Si acaso "eso" que parecía ser tan inmenso y perfecto comprendía el dolor en mi alma ¿Podría darme una esperanza?... ¿Me regalaría otra vez la sonrisa que perdí?. Busqué tras el maquillaje delicado y las medidas perfectas a la chica alegre de cabello desordenado y cuerpo a medio formar que alguna vez fui…. Doloroso fue enterarme que esa parte de mí ya no estaba…. ¿Dónde quedó?... ¿Acaso fueron las dudas? ¿La soledad? ¿El dolor?... Quién pudo arrancarme la alegría…. Era una sátira amarga la soledad que me envolvía. Todo parecía ser perfecto para la chica de excelentes calificaciones y miles de amigos…. Una vez, alguien me dijo que la soledad es estar rodeado de gente y no tener contigo a la persona que te hace falta…. Es verdad. Di un frágil sollozo disfrazado de suspiro cuando en un fugaz instante sentí su presencia atrás de mí_

_- Si lloras, te beso_

_- Vete por favor_

_- No_

_- No quiero verte ni hablar contigo_

_- No me importa, no voy a irme. Ahora que te encontré de nuevo, no pienso volver a perderte_

_- Me perdiste hace dos meses cuando te largaste!! (Dije yo, sin mirarlo y tratando de que no se percatara de mis lagrimas)_

_- No responderías eso si supieras lo que sentí cuando te vi (Dijo, haciéndome ahogar un suspiro cuando por detrás de mí, rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos)_

_- Suéltame por favor (Supliqué yo, en un débil susurro, sintiendo mis piernas temblar como la más endeble gelatina)_

_- Ya sabías que yo estaba aquí…. Por qué no te acercaste_

_- Porque no quiero hablar contigo_

_- No puedes seguir huyendo de lo que sientes toda la vida_

_- Yo no estoy huyendo de nada. La gente olvida, yo lo hice ahora_

_- Me olvidaste?_

_- SI!! (Él se rió sensualmente mientras pegaba sus labios a mi cuello, haciéndome casi desmayar con la calidez de su aliento)_

_- Entonces por qué tiemblas? (Maldije ser tan predecible en ese momento. quería huir, tomar un vuelo a New York y olvidar que había vuelto a tocarme…. Pero también deseaba darme vuelta, ver sus ojos y luego besarlo hasta hastiarme) _

_- Dime como puedo negarme a algo que ya pasó?_

_- No te niegues_

_- Debo negarme…. No fue, no es y no será _

_- Dime que quieres y por ti hago lo que sea_

_- Solo vete (Él respiró hondo, con los ojos levemente empañados. Me besó en la frente y se apartó)_

_- Te amo igual que siempre (Dijo en un suave susurró saliendo de el lugar. En todo lo que duró nuestra conversación no fui capaz de dirigirle una mirada y esta vez, tampoco lo hice. Escuché sus pasos perderse y caí sobre el césped, deseando que la tierra se abriera en dos y él y yo quedáramos en medio, para amarnos sin que nadie se interpusiera)_

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

Salí de allí, amarrando mis lágrimas con la fortaleza que precisamente, no tenía. Afortunadamente, Tanya aún bailaba con él así que no se percató de mi ausencia. Casi corriendo, atravesé la multitud y salí del lugar, quedando solo, en una avenida del mejor sector de la ciudad de Phoenix. Caminaba lentamente por el elegante boulevard mientras pensaba en lo volátil que es aquel sentimiento que se conoce como felicidad. Casi creí que lograría burlarme de mi mismo, tan solo por pensar que en mi vida tenía todo excepto lo que más deseaba…. El amor verdadero. Empecé a darle calor a mis brazos cuando un viento helado se apoderó de mí…. No sabía si de verdad hacía frío o si tan solo era mi alma, congelándose al saber que sentía todo por la persona por la cual no debía sentir más que una linda amistad. A cada paso me cuestionaba más en cuanto a la intensidad del sentimiento que me inundaba tan solo con pensarla, con recordar su aroma, con imaginar su voz…. Era imposible…. Pero de verdad pasaba. Miraba al suelo, intentando encontrar en el silencio las respuestas a todo aquello que jamás comprendí…. Estaba cansado de engañarme a mi mismo, el mundo empezaba a desprenderse por retazos frente a mis ojos cuando escuchara pronunciar mi nombre fue como agua en el desierto

- Edward!! (Me di vuelta y la vi corriendo hacia mí. No supe que hacer, y mi sorpresa creció cuando se lanzó sobre mí en un abrazo tan cálido que creí que lo soñaba)

- No quise hablarte así hace rato (Yo, aún hipnotizado por aquel gesto, la envolví con mis brazos y apoyé mi cabeza sobre la suya)

- No importa Bella (Respondí yo, viajando a la más alta de las nubes por el simple hecho de tenerla entre mis brazos como hace tanto tiempo no la tenía)

- No se por qué te busqué

- Cuanto más debo esperar para que me regales una miradita? (Dije yo, con tono de niño mimado. Escuché su risita)

- No te quiero mirar

- Por qué?

- Porque me da mucho miedo

- No me he comido a nadie aún

- Temo sentir lo mismo de siempre cuando te mire a los ojos (Yo suspiré y la levanté por le mentón, ella no se opuso. Nuestras miradas chocaron entonces. Pude darme cuenta de que temblaba y yo, aprovechándome de ello, le regalé la mirada más transparente e intensa que di jamás. Supe que tenía un poder extraordinario para leer los ojos de las personas así que imprimí en aquella mirada en amor que por ella sentía a cada minuto desde ese frío adiós que nos separó hasta ahora)

- Maldito (Susurró, desviando la vista)

- Que??

- Te aprovechas de mi debilidad…. Sabes que lo veo todo en tus ojos

**Hey guys! aca tengo otro cap sorry por la demora pero es que estoy muy ocupada... El viernes cap de Once Friends, Now What?**

**Besos, CyJ**

**Avance**

**- Que debo hacer para que sufras la misma locura de aquel día en la playa?**

**- Besarme**


	21. Chapter 21

**Dudas **

**Capitulo 21**

- Te aprovechas de mi debilidad…. Sabes que lo veo todo en tus ojos

- Y que viste? (Interrogué yo, aproximándome un poco. Vi el tiempo tener un retroceso algo temeroso. Era un escenario tan diferente…. Esta vez la calle de una ciudad llena de movimiento y energía parecía traer las mismas emociones que hace dos meses trajo una playa tranquila y serena. Supe que reconoció la idéntica escena que por casualidad estábamos replicando en este momento y, sabiendo lo que vendría dijo entre dientes)

- No puede pasar

- Pasará

- No me mires así…. Que no respondo

**_No me mires así, que no respondo _**

**_son tus labios el ángel de la tentación _**

**_no me roces la piel como si nada _**

_**que me ahogo en deseo y alucinación.**_

- Me temes acaso?

- No. Le temo a lo que siento…. Porque es un error

- Y que pasa si te reto? (Dije yo, acercándome peligrosamente a sus labios. Suspiró…. Tal y como lo hizo ese día…. Imaginé que después vendría una cachetada y un grito que probablemente me causaría problemas auditivos en los próximos días. Pero contrario a eso, se acercó un poco más y levantó su mirada hacia mí)

- Y que pasa si acepto tu reto?

- Entonces empezarás a jugar con fuego y no será mi culpa si te quemas

- Detesto desear quemarme

- Eso me sonó a…..

- A que esto no debe ser. Tienes novia y esa novia fue mi mejor amiga por años…. es imposible…. Y sin embargo, te amo…. Aunque no imaginas como odio amarte

- Que debo hacer para que sufras la misma locura de aquel día en la playa?

- Besarme

**_No me pongas a prueba, ya no _**

**_te vas a arrepentir _**

**_no me conoces _**

**_no sabes lo que puedo hacer. _**

**_No, no apagues la luz, es peligroso _**

**_solos en la penumbra todo puede ser _**

**_es la última vez que te lo pido _**

**_o veremos desnudos el amanecer._**

- Bella…

- Se que vas a preguntarme que me pasa. Y no lo se…. NO SE QUE ME PASA CUANDO ESTOY CONTIGO!!

- No quiero lastimarte esta vez

- Se que lo harás

- No quiero hacerlo

- Ámame hoy Edward…. Y con ello te autorizo a que me lastimes mañana

- Procuraré no hacerlo

- Y yo procuraré no creerte

- Tan solo créeme que te amo

- Tendrás que convencerme de ello (Dijo usando un tono de voz tan sexy que tuve que cerrar los ojos para ignorar el aire sensual en su mirada. Quise huir de allí cuando se acercó y me mordió un labio, con tanta lujuria que supe que por más que deseara no tocarle un cabello, serían en vano todos mis intentos de oponerme a lo que siento para no lastimarla)

**_No seas cruel _**

**_no sabes cómo te deseo _**

**_y me hace daño _**

**_saber que esto no puede ser _**

**_O abrázame _**

**_y olvida todo lo que he dicho _**

**_pero no sigas así _**

**_que ya no puedo más _**

_**ya no más.**_

- Lo haré (Dije dejando que mis manos cayeran a su cintura)

- Debo estar loca para permitirlo

- Lo estás hace 18 años (Ella sonrió y terminó de acercarse para que nuestros cuerpos estuviesen por fin completamente juntos. Por un momento me desubicó la calidez del momento… desde la última vez que la tuve entre mis brazos no experimentaba aquel vacío en el estómago seguido de aquella sensación de que el mundo se había reducido a los cincuenta cm cuadrados que ocupábamos entonces)

- Probablemente. Y eres el culpable de ello hace casi un año

- Tanto??

- Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes

- Podrás contármelas luego (Susurré buscando sus labios cuidadosamente. Con toda la ternura que tan solo ella me hacía adquirir empecé a rozar sus labios con los míos. Cerré los ojos, para regalarle a mi ser la calidez y humedad de esos labios, capaces de devolverme la vida. Poco después fue mi lengua la encargada de que las estrellas brillaran tan solo para nosotros…. Supe que la seducían ciertos movimientos, que fueron obviamente, los primeros que incluí en este beso que pretendiendo ser el más dulce, terminó colmado de la más seductora pasión y experiencia)

- Te amo

- Y yo a ti mi niño

**_Cómo puedo apagar todo este fuego _**

**_si lo avivas con tu respiración _**

**_si me besas, de ti no me despego _**

**_y veremos desnudos el amanecer._**

- Quisiera hacer que esta noche fuera eterna

- Siempre haz podido hacer que todos los momentos a tu lado sean eternos para mí

- Quiero llevarte a un lugar, te encantará…. Lo se

- A donde amor? (Yo sonreí. Llenándome de magia por aquella simple palabra)

- Ven. No queda muy lejos de aquí, si mis cálculos no me fallan

- Iría contigo hasta el fin del mundo

- Por qué?

- Porque confío ciegamente en ti

- Que pensarías si te propongo dejar todo con Tanya y arriesgarme a vivir lo que venga contigo?

- Te diría que estás completamente loco y jamás me atrevería a lastimarla así

_**No seas cruel **_

_**no sabes cómo me provocas **_

_**y me hace daño **_

_**saber que esto no puede ser **_

_**O abrázame **_

_**y embriágate con mi veneno **_

_**pero no sigas así **_

_**que ya no puedo más **_

_**ya no más **_

_**No seas cruel **_

_**termina ya con este juego **_

_**no me conoces **_

_**no sabes lo que puedo hacer **_

_**O abrázame **_

_**y olvida todo lo que he dicho **_

_**pero no sigas así **_

_**que ya no puedo más **_

_**ya no más.**_

_**- No seas cruel, Alberto Plaza – **_

**_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_**

_Desde que pronuncié la última frase, nadie dijo nada más. Debía estar enloqueciendo para seguirlo a donde quisiera llevarme. Caminábamos en silencio por una calle desierta, si él pudiera entender si quiera una parte de lo que yo estaba sintiendo…. Tenía tanto miedo de estar con él. Me odiaba tanto a mí misma por no poder negárselo. Deseaba tanto regresar a New York y negarme rotundamente a venir aquí…. Tenía tantas ganas de obligar a mi corazón a olvidar aquel sentimiento…. Pero como podría hacerlo, si ya estaba allí y por más que yo quisiera…. Era ahora, más fuerte que yo._

_**No me creas cuando digo que el cansancio esta venciéndome**_

_**No creas**_

_**Si por un momento dejo de nadar en este río nada manso**_

_**No me creas cuando el mundo se derrumba ante mis ojos**_

_**Y no aguanto**_

_**No me creas cuando sientas que este frágil corazón**_

_**Se ha vuelto de metal**_

_Nos detuvimos por fin frente lo que parecía ser el final del boulevard por el que habíamos caminado los últimos 10 minutos. Él tomó mi mano y me jaló junto a él. Yo caminé a su lado, temiendo sentir aquel deseo intenso por esos labios que hace tiempo no eran míos. Respiré elocuentemente al encontrarme con la potencial vista de un anochecer en la ciudad de Phoenix. Las luces de los altos edificios se confundían con las estrellas…. Vi pasar entonces una estrella fugaz y aquel destello de vida me hizo recordar mi tendencia a creer en duendes, hadas y todas aquellas cosas imposibles que me daban un soplo de fe. Pedí un deseo en mi mente y luego me abracé a él, deseando que algún día se hiciera realidad_

_- Que pediste? (interrogó, apretándome entre sus brazos)_

_- Si te digo, no se cumplirá _

_- Está bien. Espero saberlo algún día_

_- Lo sabrás cuando sea real_

_**Dame un beso cuando veas que la fuerza se me fue**_

_**Y veras que me levanto pues un beso tuyo cura todo**_

_**Cura todo**_

_**Cuando el aire cruza raro entre los árboles de mi alma**_

_**Tú no creas**_

_**Se podrán mover algunas hojas pero siguen firmes las raíces**_

_- Bella_

_- Si?_

_- Puedo?_

_- Hace horas (Él se rió y me giró hacia él. Sus manos rodearon mi cintura mientras mis brazos rodeaban su cuello lentamente. Temblaba…. Y él, percatándose de ello, hizo un esfuerzo por acercarse más despacio, permitiéndome tanto nervios, como seducción. Con sus labios rozó los míos pero no me besó, ese gesto me hizo emitir un suspiro involuntario al cual, él contestó con una risita. Notando mi desespero se acercó por fin para capturar mis labios en un beso dulce y profundo. Un beso que pudo devolverle a mi vida todo el sabor que perdió el día en que por última vez le dije que lo amaba…. Un beso, que me trajo el color que él mismo había borrado…. Un beso tan sensible y delicado que logró levantarme del precipicio al que mis dudas me habían enviado)_

_**Dame un beso y alíviame el dolor de estar tan vivo**_

_**Y verás que es pasajero pues un beso tuyo cura todo**_

_**Cura todo**_

_**Dame un beso y aférrate conmigo al paso de los años**_

_**Y abrígame que hay frío el resto del camino**_

_**Y solo un beso tuyo puede ser mi abrigo**_

_**Mi abrigo **_

_**- No me creas, Alberto Plaza – **_

**_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_**

**_JAjaja Hola niñas, aca tienen otro capu, espero que les haya gustado y psss lo corte ahi pk en el prox cap viene algo muyyyyy buenoooo que se que a todas les va a encantar! pero que despues de eso lo van a detestar muajaja yo se porque se los digo y ps es Surprisee!! Saben me encanta sus RR, me motivan a traerles otro cap, no importa si es criticando o admirando a Eddie, me encantan! Muchos RR mas Pronto el Cap... Besos_**

**Avance**

**- Que piensas amor? (Indagué yo, al notar su mirada perdida en las luces de la ciudad brillando solo para nosotros)**

**- En Tanya**

**- Que?!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Dudas **

**Capitulo 22**

-_ Si supieras lo mucho que te amo_

_- Yo también muñeca…. No te imaginas cuanto_

_- Es tarde amor_

_- Tarde para qué?_

_- Para que estés aquí conmigo. Supongo que debes estar temprano mañana_

_- Tengo libre hasta mañana en la tarde_

_- No quiero que te regañen por mí_

_- Linda en verdad lo tengo libre y si no lo tuviera, igual me quedaría contigo (Yo sonreí y lo abracé. Él me rodeó con sus brazos. El frío desapareció en ese momento…. lo sentía tan mío que sentí como un mágico manto tibio nos envolvía…. ¿Acaso era el amor?... Solo él, me hacía creer que de verdad existía)_

_- Que piensas amor? (Indagué yo, al notar su mirada perdida en las luces de la ciudad brillando solo para nosotros)_

_- En Tanya_

_- Que?!_

_**Yo te daría mis sueños y un despertar**_

_**Yo esperaría una vida por verte llegar**_

_**Por ver contigo la noche y en un final**_

_**Abrir las puertas de tu alma y entrar**_

_**Si tú me dieras la oportunidad,**_

_**Si yo tuviera esa oportunidad…**_

_- EN TANYA!! (Exclamé yo, separándome de él con cara de asesinarlo en ese instante)_

_- Eso dije (replicó riendo) Creo que voy a buscarla_

_- Edward Cullen!! (Grité yo, furiosa)_

_- Diga señorita Swan (Contestó él, aparentemente tan divertido que quise lanzarlo por el puente más alto que encontrara en mi camino)_

_- Que te pasa!! (Exclamé yo, al borde de un ataque de histeria)_

_- Es más, voy a buscarla ya mismo (Dijo con una risita tan cínica que mi cólera creció mucho más)_

_**Yo seguiría tus pasos de aquí para a**__**llá**_

_**Yo seguiría tu rumbo hacia algún lugar**_

_**En donde nadie pudiera llegar**_

_**Si tú me dieras la oportunidad**_

_**Si yo tuviera esa oportunidad**_

_**Si no estuviera perdida con tu mirar**_

_**Si por lo menos pudiera escapar**_

_- Está bien. Si es lo que quieres…. Entonces lárgate (Exclamé yo, fingiendo enojo para amarrar mi llanto. Él me miró y soltó una carcajada a la cual yo contesté con una palabrota, precedida de mis pasos acelerados saliendo de allí. Deseaba echar a correr pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo, sentí como su brazo amarraba el mío, obligándome a pegarme a su cuerpo)_

_- Te ves preciosa cuando te pones celosa_

_- ESTÁS LOCO!! (Él se acercó y me calló con un beso al cual no pude oponerme. Fue un beso intenso y apasionado, un beso cálido y siniestro…. Era imposible que me venciera tan fácil y peor aún…. Siempre con el mismo método)_

_- Más calmada? (Susurró cerca a mis labios luego de besarme. Yo, odiándome a mi misma, no me moví y contesté con un hilo de voz)_

_- Que es lo que quieres?_

_- Voy a terminar con Tanya_

_- COMO?! (Él levantó una ceja con expresión de obviedad, yo me alejé un poco con una ácida mezcla de sentimientos que se mezclaban entre emoción y un profundo remordimiento por hacerle eso a quien apenas hace unos meses había sido mi mejor amiga)_

_- Hablé en otro idioma?_

_- No… o sea… si…. O sea…_

_- Jajaja te entendí (Yo solté una risita y organicé mis ideas para decir por fin)_

_- Sabes que me muero por que seas solo para mí_

_- Siempre lo he sido (Interrumpió él. Yo negué con la cabeza y proseguí, ignorando su comentario)_

_- Pero me muero de miedo de solo imaginar la expresión de Tanya cuando se entere_

_- No voy a decirle de los tremendos cuernos que le monté, además, lo de ella y yo jamás se formalizó…. Tampoco tiene porque saber que le termino por ti_

_- Temo lastimarla_

_- Me sentiría peor estando con ella sabiendo que eres tú a quien amo_

_**Cuando sientas tristeza**_

_**Que no puedas calmar**_

_**Cuando haya un vacío**_

_**Que no puedas llenar**_

_**Te abrazaré**_

_**Te haré olvidar**_

_**Lo que te hizo sufrir**_

_**No vas a caer**_

_**Mientras que estés junto a mí**_

_- De verdad harías eso por mí?_

_- Eso…. Y muchísimas cosas más (Yo sonreí y me lancé a abrazarlo. No supe que decirle en ese momento, si bien, sentía miedo, no podía negar que era la emoción lo que me dominaba en ese momento)_

_- Me acompañas?_

_- A donde?_

_- A casa. Debo hablar con Tanya_

_- Pero…_

_- Que?_

_- Me quiero quedar contigo la noche entera (él soltó una risita maliciosa) No hagas eso_

_- Que? (interrogó él, apretándome por la cintura)_

_- Sonreír así (Susurré casi sin entonación, extasiada con el calor de su cuerpo)_

_**Si siente un frío tu corazón**_

_**Seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión**_

_**Hasta ya no respirar**_

_**Yo te voy amar**_

_**Yo te voy amar**_

_- Me acabas de hacer una propuesta indecente de la forma más recatada de toda mi vida_

_- EDWARD!! (Exclamé yo, roja como ají picante) Claro que no_

_- Claro que si! (Reparó él, deslizando su mano de mi espalda hacia mis caderas)_

_- Bueno si!! Tu ganas!... Desde esa noche en New York no he podido dejar de pensar en…_

_- Cochina! (Yo me puse aún más roja, sabiendo que aún sin culminar la frase, él sabía para donde iba el asunto)_

_- Fue lindo ser tuya esa noche_

_- Fue lindo que fueras mía_

_- Aunque rayos si duele (Él se rió y acomodó su cabeza sobre la mía. Hubo un largo silencio que para mí no fue más que un suspiro de color en medio del oscuro túnel que últimamente era mi vida. Mi mente escapaba volátil en el dulce sabor de sus labios, me preguntaba si era normal sentir cosas de semejante magnitud por una persona)_

_**Yo siempre te he amado**_

_**Y, amor, yo estaré**_

_**Por siempre a tu lado**_

_**Nunca me alejaré**_

_**Prometo mi amor**_

_**Te juro ante Dios**_

_**(Te juro ante Dios)**_

_**Nunca te voy a faltar**_

_**Tu corazón**_

_**No volverá a llorar**_

_- Que piensas amor?_

_- Que?_

_- Que en que piensas?_

_- No, no eso ¿Cómo me dijiste?_

_- Amor (sonreí) por qué? No te gusta? (Interrogó él, alejándome los cabellos de la cara)_

_- Por supuesto que si!! Se escucha tan tierno!!_

_- Te amo!_

_- Y yo a ti!! (Dije dándole un pico en los labios. Luego lo tomé de la mano y lo jalé)_

_- Me estás secuestrando?_

_- Si!! (exclamé yo, haciendo que caminara)_

_- Y puedo saber a donde me llevas? (Interrogó él, tomándome por la cintura y caminando abrazado a mí)_

_- Obvio que no! Se supone que si te secuestro, no puedes saber eso_

_- No voy a dejar que me lleves a ningún lado_

_- Claro que vamos a algún lado tonto!!_

_**Y cada día**_

_**No viviré**_

_**(E inventaré)**_

_**Inventando cómo te voy a querer**_

_**Hasta ya no respirar**_

_**Yo te voy amar**_

_**Hasta ya no respirar**_

_**Yo te voy amar**_

_**Yo te voy amar**_

_**- Yo te voy a mar, N'sync –**_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Caminábamos en silencio, tomados de la mano por una calle fría y húmeda que junto a ella parecía ser el más cálido de los paraísos. Hasta el silencio podía ser perfecto solo con tenerla junto a mí. Sin decir una sílaba, sabía que se encontraba en el mismo sueño que yo, veía sus ojos brillar iluminando cada centímetro del lugar. Rodeaba su cintura con mis manos para asegurarme de que no fuese un sueño…. Y no lo era.

Yo tan solo la seguía, sin saber a donde me llevaba. Cada que deseaba preguntárselo me callaba con un beso así que, por supuesto…. Lo pregunté todo el camino. Nos detuvimos por fin frente a la fachada del lujoso hotel. Ella se colgó de mi espalda y me jaló adentro, pidió sus llaves y poco después abríamos la puerta de la suite donde se hospedaba

- Nunca me habían hecho una propuesta indecente con tanto recato

- Edward!! (Exclamó ella, sonrojada pero con una sonrisa pícara ante la evidente veracidad de mi comentario)

- Bueno. De todos maneras estaba esperando que lo propusieras formalmente (Dije yo, jalándola hacia mí. Ella me regaló una risita sexy y cerró la puerta con el pie. Se puso en las puntas de sus pies para rodear mi cuello y besarme en los labios. Me excitaba que hiciera eso, cada que se ponía al mando de la situación me seducía como ni ella misma lograba imaginárselo. Me empujó hacia el sofá y se sentó sobre mis piernas. Me hizo temblar sentirla tan sensual y tan mujer que casi parecía increíble recordar que apenas hace un par de meses había sido yo quien arrancó la niña de su cuerpo. me sedujo al meter sus manos bajo mi camisa mientras con sus labios tejía un dulce juego de seducción y cubierta por ese aire de mujer sensual, perdía frente a mí, aquel recato y timidez que ella puso un par de meses atrás…. Hoy era diferente, quien temblaba era yo, el nervioso era yo…. Y quien estaba completamente al mando de la situación…. Era ella.

Sentirla tan atrevida, más que alegría me evocaba todas aquellas fantasías sexuales que por su culpa y para mi desgracia había tenido en repetidas ocasiones…. Agradecí por fin, que esta noche no era un sueño y que tenía por fin, sus labios besando los míos y sus manos tocando mi piel, mojándose en las primeras gotas de sudor. Llegó el momento en el que las prendas empezaron a sobrar. Supe que sus aires de sensualidad no eran tan altos como para atreverse a quitarme ella a mí la primera prenda. Así que mis manos se colaron bajo su falda y la sentí temblar sobre mi cuerpo, mis labios cayeron a su cuello y entonces me entregó en un dulce gemido el control del momento.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Me descargó delicadamente sobre el sofá y se dejó caer sobre mí para empezar entonces con la experiencia que lo caracterizaba, a recorrer mi cuerpo tan despacio que el placer se mezclaba con desespero y mis suspiros se inundaban de sudor y de la dulce humedad de sus labios recorriendo mi piel. Las prendas volaron sobre nuestras cabezas en escasos minutos, deseábamos sentirnos de nuevo piel con piel. Sentir su cuerpo suave fue como si el tacto de su piel hubiese podido regresarme la vida. Me excitaba sus movimientos y me seducía terriblemente la paciencia que tenía para recorrerme despacio, cuando yo no deseaba otra cosa, más que tenerlo mío en un segundo. El placer seducía mis sentidos, mientras su aliento cálido se perdía casi obsesivamente entre mis pechos. Casualidad? Pensé suspirando cuando el reloj se detuvo al marcar las doce de la noche ¿Por qué pasaba? Me indagué a mí misma, recordando que en la ocasión pasada, las baterías del reloj se habían terminado justo en el momento en el cual, él se encontraba amándome sin medida. Le resté importancia al reloj cuando con sus manos dibujó lentamente mi cintura, era tan dulce en ese momento que no me importaron las lágrimas que alguna vez derramé por él._

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

La sentía recorrer mi espalda despacio mientras sus suspiros me invitaban a besarla hasta el hastío, aunque ya la deseba casi sin control. Sin poder medirme me deslicé hacia sus piernas. Ella me besó en los labios como implorándome de que la hiciera mía de una vez. Yo también la necesitaba así que susurrándole por milésima vez que la amaba, fue dejando que nuestros cuerpos recobraran la unidad que hubiese pagado por no perder jamás. Esta vez no hubo dolor, fue tan placentero para ella como para mí. Fue una entrega apasionada más que dulce, la ternura se reemplazó por fuego mientras la intensidad de cada movimiento ahogaba la suavidad de la primera vez. Sin caer en lo agresivo pero pudiéndolo llamar sensual, nuestros cuerpos exploraron sensaciones desconocidas para ambos. Y así, cansados de amarnos, estallamos al más dulce éxtasis de nuestros cuerpos bañados en sudor y nuestros ojos que sin palabras hacían de ese momento el más perfecto jamás vivido.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Awwwwwww ame sus RR!! Fue tanta la emocion cunado los vi que decide traerles el cap ahora mismo!! Me imagino que ya ustedes pensaban que esto era lo que venia o no?? jajaja bueno bueno, espero que les guste este capp, a mi me encantooo y bueno ps espero que dejen muchos RR.**

**Avance:**

**- No me des explicaciones Edward. Si la amas, ve con quien sea y se feliz (Y sin darme tiempo de pronunciar una disculpa, rompió en llanto. Me dio la espalda como si con ello pudiese evitar que yo me odiara por sus lágrimas. Me mantuve lejos por unos minutos hasta que me acerqué y la abracé. En mis brazos la sentí temblar como la más frágil de las mariposas mientras mojaba mi pecho con lágrimas amargas…. Su llanto era tan profundo que además de un terrible sentimiento de culpa, me conmovió hasta la última fibra del cuerpo. Así que la abracé más fuerte, su dulzura me lastimaba y la fragilidad en su llanto me obligaba a recordar que era yo el causante de sus lágrimas)**

**y?? que opinan??**

**Besos, C y J**


	23. Chapter 23

**Dudas **

**Capitulo 23**

_Descansaba sobre su pecho. Aún sentía mis mejillas rojas y mi respiración levemente agitada. Su mano, recorriendo una y otra vez mi espalda, me invitaba a no regresar mi corazón a su ritmo normal. Yo jugaba con mis dedos por su pecho, mientras ambos permanecíamos en silencio, como si alguna palabra pudiese arruinar el momento. Miré el reloj y solté una risita al verlo detenido en la misma hora…. ¿Qué significaría aquello?... Por qué ocurría siempre que estaba con él? Seguro tendría algún significado aunque en este momento no comprendía cual era_

_- Que piensas?_

_- En ti, en ti, en ti… y por si acaso no lo dije… en Edward Cullen _

_- Había esperado mucho volver a tenerte así_

_- No creo que haga falta decir que esperaba lo mismo_

_- Flaca no va a llegar tu amiga?_

_- Rosalie!! (Exclamé yo, levantándome de un salto. Le lancé su ropa mientras me ponía la mía rápidamente. Yo me encontraba con la pijama a medio poner y él aún estaba sin camisa cuando se abrió la puerta)_

_- Ops!! (Dijo Rose, riendo al encontrarnos en aquella situación. Yo solté una risita mientras él se sonrojaba)_

_- Rose podrías ir a…._

_- Si claro! Ya voy! (Exclamó, burlonamente saliendo de la habitación. Yo solté una carcajada mientras él se terminaba de vestir)_

_- No! Que vergüenza! Si vuelvo a ver a tu amiga… me escondo!!_

_- Jajaja no te preocupes por Rose amor! Ella sabe todo de mí y yo se todo de ella_

_- Ven aquí! (Dijo él, jalándome por la cintura y haciéndome caer debajo de él, sobre la cama)_

_- Te amo (Dijo en un dulce susurró que inició en mi oído y terminó al borde de mis labios, aguardando que yo diera el primer paso para besarlo)_

_- Yo también amor (Respondí dejando que mis labios se unieran con los suyos en el más dulce beso. Nos tocábamos lentamente cuando una incontrolable chispa de pasión estalló en ambos y nuestros movimientos se fueron acelerando hasta alcanzar un beso fogoso y…. como llamarlo…. Tal vez apasionado no sería suficiente. El piercing en su lengua lograba que sus besos fuesen más expertos de lo acostumbrado…. Era una dulce locura sentir sus labios…. Todo con él, parecía ser perfecto)_

_- Mmmmm (Suspiré yo, sabiendo que si seguíamos, no íbamos a detenernos)_

_- Creo que me emocioné mucho (Rió él, apartándose un poco)_

_- Quién te dio permiso de parar!! (rezongué yo, odiando la velocidad con la que mis hormonas respondían a sus besos)_

_- Amor debo irme. En verdad quiero hablar con Tanya_

_- Quieres que te acompañe?_

_- Como gustes linda (Deseaba ir, verlos a todos…. pero…. Temía tener en frente a Tanya. Me pesaba la conciencia de solo recordar la traición que le había dedicado a quien me regaló su amistad por años)_

_- No. Mejor no (Respondí por fin. Él, seguramente comprendiendo mis razones, me besó en los labios y se encaminó a la puerta)_

_- Entiendo. Vendré mañana temprano. Quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo que pueda (Yo sonreí y me acerqué a él para despedir esta mágica noche con un suave y mágico beso)_

_- Nos vemos mañana preciosa (Me susurró suavemente con un último roce de labios)_

_- Adiós amor (Contesté sonriendo)_

_Y salió…. dejándome con una sonrisa casi exagerada sobre mis labios. Que hermoso era tener el sabor de aquella indefinida sensación que se conocía como "amor"…. Es absurdo sentir algo que no puede definirse…. Pero con él, siempre terminaba por creer que de verdad existía…. Y mejor aún, lo sentía inundándome el cuerpo y quemándome la piel con cada uno de sus besos. Caí sobre la cama con un suspiro deseando que las sábanas no me tocaran el cuerpo para no borrar el rastro de sus manos. Me reí del reloj detenido y me di la vuelta para volver a besarlo en mis sueños._

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Caminaba por una calle desierta, las manos en los bolsillos y sonriendo solo como un completo idiota. Guardaba en mi mente la imagen soñada de su rostro angelical durmiendo sobre mi hombro, me maravillaba tener a la mujer dulce y desinhibida y olvidarme de la chica gótica y agresiva que todos la creían. Me deslumbraban sus ojos al natural, sin todo aquel maquillaje negro con el que cubría la expresividad y transparencia de aquellos chocolates que susurraban amor y pasión con cada mirada. Tenerla en mi mente me hizo llegar a la casa en un tiempo casi atlético…. Me sentía ridículo por emitir un suspiro con cada recuerdo…. Pero que podía hacer? La amo…. Y ese sentimiento me obliga a portarme como jamás lo pensé

- Jajajajaja (Exclamó a carcajadas la dulce morena muriendo de risa al verme)

- De que te ríes Alice?

- De ti! Jajajaja

- Por qué de mí?

- Tienes una cara que jajajaja…. Es que jajaja (calmándose un poco) la viste, verdad?

- Si

- Con razón!!

- Tanto se me nota?

- Te ves precioso con carita de enamorado

- Entonces de que te ríes?

- Solo me causó gracia escucharte suspirar. No creí que fueras cursi

- Anda! Que buena para las burlas me salió la chica (Ella soltó una risita pero pronto se quedó seria)

- Volvió a pasar?

- Si

- Y….

- A eso vengo (Interrumpí, sabiendo que iba a hablarme de Tanya. Ella abrió la boca dispuesta a interrogar algo cuando yo subí corriendo las escaleras y toqué la puerta)

- Son las dos de la mañana. Que quieres? (Interrogó cortante, abriéndome la puerta de su habitación. Yo tragué saliva ignorando sus torneadas piernas triunfando bajo el diminuto short con el que solía dormir…. No se si por su comodidad o tan solo para provocarme. En cualquier caso me incomodaba y se me dificultaba verla a la cara)

- Quiero que hablemos Tanya

- No quiero (Dijo intentando cerrar la puerta. Yo estiré un brazo y abrí por completo la puerta de su habitación y me colé dentro)

- Lamento haberme ido así del antro

- Aja…

- Tanya yo….

- Tú….

- Encontré a alguien y….

- Yo sabía (Interrumpió ella, dándose vuelta y dejando caer el cabello sobre su cara)

- Escucha, haz sido mi hermanita toda la vida, jamás quise lastimarte, solo que yo….

- No me des explicaciones Edward. Si la amas, ve con quien sea y se feliz (Y sin darme tiempo de pronunciar una disculpa, rompió en llanto. Me dio la espalda como si con ello pudiese evitar que yo me odiara por sus lágrimas. Me mantuve lejos por unos minutos hasta que me acerqué y la abracé. En mis brazos la sentí temblar como la más frágil de las mariposas mientras mojaba mi pecho con lágrimas amargas…. Su llanto era tan profundo que además de un terrible sentimiento de culpa, me conmovió hasta la última fibra del cuerpo, así que la abracé más fuerte, su dulzura me lastimaba y la fragilidad en su llanto me obligaba a recordar que era yo el causante de sus lágrimas)

- No debiste ver eso (repuso llena de orgullo, apartándose de un salto)

- Lo vi (Contesté, haciendo que se volteara hacia mí y secando sus lagrimas con mis dedos)

- Solo dime una cosa…. La amas? (Yo bajé la cabeza, indeciso de contestarle eso)

- Si (Ella dio un suspiro lleno de desilusión y frustración. Fingió un gesto y supuso que yo había creído que eso fue una sonrisa y dijo)

- Mucha suerte Eddie

- Eres increíble (Dije yo, deseando evitarle este sufrimiento)

- Gracias

- Perdóname

- Tranquilo. Estaba consciente de que podía pasar

- Gracias por entender

- A ti por decírmelo (Yo sonreí débilmente, sintiéndome miserable ante su actitud. Le di un beso en la frente y dije)

- Ojalá algún día encuentres a un hombre que te merezca (Ella me regaló una sonrisa triste y se sentó en la cama)

- No quiero hombres ahora

- Hasta mañana mi Tanya

- Adiós Eddie (Sonreí por última vez y salí. En cuanto cerré la puerta atrás de mí, escuché el estruendo de algo golpeando la puerta, luego una palabrota de ella y por último su llanto desesperado. Poco después escuché como más objetos caían dentro del cuarto…. Me lastimaba saber que sufría por mí…. Pero que podía hacer? Sería aún peor estar engañándola. Decidí no intentar nada más, bajé corriendo la escalera para encontrarme con Alice, acostada en el sofá mirando al techo mientras cantaba entre dientes)

- Silencio…. Te necesito en este momento….

- Alice (Interrumpí yo)

- Que pasa?

- Lamento interrumpir tu momento de adoración a Jasper (ella se sonrojó) pero me urge que vayas con Tanya

- Ya le terminaste maldito?

- Si (Contesté yo, bajando la cabeza)

- Como está?

- Ante mí finge estar perfecta…. Pero se que no

- Está muy mal?

- Acaso no escuchas! (Exclamé con desespero, mientras la escuchaba sollozar arriba en su habitación)

- Voy a verla!! ( me dedicó una mirada de acusación pero luego repuso) haz hecho lo correcto Cullen (Y al decirlo subió corriendo la escalera. Yo suspiré y subí a mi habitación, me tiré en mi cama, prendí el equipo de sonido y justo pasaba su voz angelical por la radio "De noche saldrá la luna… las estrellas me abrazarán" Sonreí de solo escucharla y con un penoso suspiro enamorado dibujé de nuevo una sonrisa y sin poder evitarlo, estiré una mano para tomar el teléfono)

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Miraba el cielo medio gris mientras la bruma cubría la luna con un viento helado. Rose dormía junto a mí, mientras él, no contento con robarme el sueño, se adueñaba de mis pensamientos. Me preguntaba si ya se habría desatado la tercera guerra mundial con Tanya. Sonreía por inercia de si quiera imaginar que nuestro amor sería eterno. Entonces sonó el teléfono y de un salto me tiré a contestar_

_- Hola?_

_- Buenas noches amor (Yo me cubrí la boca para no gritar y me tiré sobre mi cama, muriendo por escuchar su voz)_

_- Tenía tantas ganas de hablar contigo!_

_- Si no estuviera ahí tu amiga, me regresaba al hotel para amanecer contigo y abrazarte toda la noche _

_- Puedo correr a Rose_

_- Bella!!_

_- Ashh!! Es que te fuiste hace una hora y ya te extraño!_

_- Yo también muero por estar contigo_

_- No estás mareado?_

_- Por qué?_

_- De tanto dar vueltas por mi cabeza (Lo escuché reírse y yo me reí con él…. Una llamada telefónica era tan fría…. Y aún así nos amábamos tanto que parecía ser un momento tan dulce como cualquier otro)_

_- Que hacías?_

_- Miraba el cielo_

_- Quisiera poder verlo abrazado a ti_

_- Te necesito tanto en este momento (Entonces sentí que me arrebataron el celular por detrás de mí. Volteé alarmada y me encontré con la pícara sonrisa de Rosalie)_

_- Hola? Edward?_

_- Si, quien habla?_

_- Hola, soy Rosalie, la amiga de Bella_

_- Mucho gusto_

_- No te hablo precisamente para presentarme. Ven para acá con Bella, este hotel tiene muchos cuartos, yo puedo buscarme otro_

_- Pero…_

_- Bella te espera en 15 minutos con su pijama chiquita y sus ojos de enamorada…. Bye cuñiz! (Y colgó el teléfono. Yo la miré asombrada. Ella soltó una carcajada y tiró su ropa en la maleta, yo permanecía de pie, observándola en silencio. Ella, entre risas me gritó desde la puerta)_

_- Se portan mal pero con preservativo por favor (Y con otra risa, salió de la habitación. Yo salté sobre las camas y me lancé a abrazarla)_

_- Gracias Rose! No sabes como deseaba pasar esta noche abrazada a él_

_- Jajaja disfrútalo mucho. El amor no suele durar para siempre_

_- Eres la mejor_

_- Lo se (Susurró picándome un ojo mientras bajaba a la recepción a apartar una habitación para ella. Yo esbocé una inmensa sonrisa mientras entraba saltando a mi habitación. Me subí a la cama y en medio de saltos empecé a gritar que lo amaba. Me detuve entonces, ya cansada de brincar y me acosté en la cama, cuando escuché por fin su risa desde la puerta a medio cerrar)_

_- Te ves preciosa saltando como una bebé_

_- AMOR!! (Exclamé corriendo a abrazarlo. Él se rió y puso sus manos en mi cintura para luego regalarme un beso dulce y lleno de fuego. Odiaba la perfección en sus labios y la majestuosidad en sus besos…. Detestaba saber que nada era más placentero en este mundo que saborear sus labios)_

_- Moría por verte (Susurró él, suavemente mientras me abrazaba por al cintura)_

_- Yo igual (hubo un breve silencio hasta que me animé a preguntar) como te fue con Tanya? (Vi como su expresión cambiaba, se alejó de mí y se paró en el balcón, mirando la ciudad)_

_- Mal_

_- Por qué? (Indagué yo, llegando a su lado)_

_- Se puso muy mal _

_- Dios_

_- Cuando me vine para acá, estaba llorando. Alice estaba con ella, pero conociéndola, seguro la corrió…. Y sabes que es lo peor?_

_- Que cosa?_

_- Jasper va a odiarme más de lo que ahora lo hace (Yo negué con la cabeza y lo abracé. Él se acurrucó entre mis brazos mientras su cabeza buscaba lugar entre mi cuello)_

_- Ya verás que todo va a pasar amor_

_- Dios te oiga mi niña. Estoy muy feliz de tenerte conmigo pero me pone mal saber que lastimé a Tanya_

_- Lo se amor (Él dibujó una frágil sonrisa y no se dijo más entonces. Nuestros cuerpos se daban calor mientras el amor nos envolvía suavemente. Y aunque sabíamos que el mundo estaba en contra…. Nos amábamos…. Y con ello, lucharíamos contra todo)_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Fue la madrugada más mágica de toda mi vida. No dormimos mucho, vi el amanecer en el balcón abrazado a ella. Besándonos cada tanto, recordándonos lo mucho que nos amábamos a cada minuto, nuestros cuerpos juntos y nuestras almas mezcladas…. Era un amor puro y transparente que hizo que ese amanecer fuese un mágico suspiro que se nos escurrió entre las manos y cuando menos lo creíamos, el reloj marcaba las 5 de la mañana. Aún abrazados, fuimos a dormir cuando unas agresivas patadas en la puerta nos hicieron despertar de un salto

- Cullen!! Nos van a decapitar!! (Bella y yo nos despertamos alarmados. Yo la besé en la frente y de un salto me levanté a abrir)

- Que haces aquí?

- QUE HAGO AQUÍ!! VINE A BUSCARTE! (Bella miró a Alice y se rió. Ella nos miró a ambos y soltó una carcajada)

- Son las 12 del día y aún dormían…. Así habrá estado su noche jovencitos! (Bella y yo nos sonrojamos mientras Alice y Rosalie difícilmente se mantenían en pie por causa de la risa)

- Como fue que llegaste hasta aquí Brandon?

- Te llamé 4895793 veces a tu celular y no respondiste. Así que como anoche conocí a la amiga de Bella, la llamé a ella y heme aquí, dispuesta a sacarte del pelo

- Por qué?! (Pregunté abrazando a Bella y haciendo berrinche)

- No se como te vas a quitar esa cara de dormido! PERO NOS VAMOS YA PARA VENEZUELA!

- VENEZUELA?! (Exclamamos al tiempo Bella y yo, como si no estuviéramos al tanto de la gira que se le venía a Twilight)

- Si!! Venezuela! (exclamó Alice) Y 47 fechas por Phoenix!! Debíamos estar en el aeropuerto hace una hora! Eleazar ya está histérico ¡¡Y ES TU CULPA!! (Dijo, evidentemente, terminando con el tono de charla. Rosalie nos miró a ambos y asintió con la cabeza a manera de afirmación)

- Chicas me pueden dejar sola un momento con Edward (Indagó Bella, con cierta tristeza. Ambas asintieron con la cabeza y entraron al cuarto de Rosalie. Bella cerró la puerta y sin si quiera decirme algo, me empujó contra la puerta y me besó. Fue un beso dulce como si en ello pudiera contenerla en mí para siempre. Era habitual que ella fuese quien siguiera mi ritmo… pero no, esta vez fue suyo. uUn beso completamente dulce y tierno, con sus suaves toques femeninos que encendían mi pasión al sentir su estrecha cintura entre mis brazos. Fue un beso largo, evidente era que no deseábamos separarnos…. Pero era imposible)

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Chicas aca un cap rapidito, espero que les guste. Aviso, desde ahora no todo sera de color rosa para nuestros chicos, pasaran muchass cosas, tecnicamente al FF todavia le falta muchoo a eso de unos 15 o 20 caps creo , tengo que revisar, desde ahora se pondra muyyy buena, se formara mas o menosuna nueva pareja AyJ XD y ps lo demas ya lo veran..., Por favor no me odien!**

**Avance:**

**- No voy a negar que es una mujer hermosa y de verdad me atrae. Pero por Bella siento cosas sin siquiera verla o tocarla. De ella me seduce hasta su aroma mientras que con Tanya todo es más carnal**

**Besos CyJ**


	24. Chapter 24

**Dudas **

**Capitulo 24**

-No (susurré cuando iba a apartarse. Casi le supliqué que no lo hiciera, pero ella, ignorándome, se alejó)

- Nos veremos pronto amor (Dijo sonriendo, con tanta dificultad que ni ella misma se creyó esa afirmación)

- Estarás aquí en Phoenix?

- No. Debo volver a New York hoy en la tarde amor

- No quiero dejar de verte

- Tranquilo…. viajaré en cuanto tenga tiempo (sonrió ella, abrazándome)

- Odio las despedidas (Murmuré, cuando sentí un sollozo suyo sobre mi pecho y una lágrima que ocultó inútilmente con su cabello)

- 3 de la tarde y 10 de la noche, te parece? (sugirió ella. Yo, comprendiendo su propuesta asentí)

- Si tengo tiempo, llamaré más veces al día

- Esperaré tu llamada

- Creeme que te cansarás de escucharme

- Te amo

- Y yo a ti (Entonces la abracé fuerte, como si pudiera meterla dentro de mí y que jamás se apartara. Luego levanté su rostro y la besé despacio. Saboreando sus labios y sintiendo detalles de sus besos que en otra situación habría ignorado. Debía contener este beso dentro de mí hasta que volviera a verla. Y en tan solo 3 minutos, exploré la perfección en su boca, y me di cuenta de que siempre suspiraba cuando la estaba besando, me percaté también de que sus manos temblaban atrás de mi cuello y que tenía el vicio de enredar sus dedos índices en mi pelo. Me fui separando lentamente, aún conteniendo su sabor en mi boca)

- Son 50 días

- Podemos soportarlo. Aguantamos casi un año, recuerdas? (dijo sonriendo)

- Lo se. Vamos a vernos (Y la abracé de nuevo, cuando volvieron a tocar la puerta)

- Swan!! Empezamos diseño gráfico mañana a las 7 de la mañana!! No te parece bien que estemos en New York para la clase??

- Cullen!! Todos están en el aeropuerto!! (Bella y yo nos reímos y al mismo tiempo gritamos)

- YA VAMOS!! (Las 2 chicas, siguieron insistiendo, pero nosotros, ignorando sus gritos e impaciencia, nos concentramos en nuestro abrazo)

- Toma, guarda esto hasta que nos veamos (Dijo ella, poniendo en mi cadena un colgante con forma de flecha que siempre guardaba en su cuello)

- Tú quédate con esto (Dije quitándome mi anillo del dedo anular y poniéndolo en su dedo)

- Nos veremos pronto

- Lo se (dijo ella sonriendo)

- Te amo

- Y yo a ti

Y abrí la puerta entonces. Iba por la mitad del pasillo, caminando junto a Alice cuando me devolví corriendo para besarla una vez más. Ella se colgó de mi cuello en un beso lleno de sentimientos, Alice, olvidando su responsabilidad de llevarme a tiempo, me permitió besarla una vez más, comprendiendo el dolor de esta despedida. Acaricié su mejilla, y grabando esa mirada empañada en mi mente, di la vuelta por fin para emprender la que seguro, sería la gira más larga de Twilight. Empezaba allí este tiempo con ella, pero sin ella… teniéndola mía… pero lejos. Empezaban entonces….. 50 días sin ella.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_**Día 1:**_

_Había llegado a New York ayer en la tarde. Me encontraba sentada en una clase de diseño gráfico y mientras el maestro hablaba por ya casi una hora sobre los colores primarios, Rosalie tomaba atentos apuntes, mientras yo, me encontraba detenida un día atrás en ese pasillo de hotel donde probé por última vez sus labios. Estaba recargada en mis manos cuando mi celular empezó a vibrar. Rápidamente lo saqué de mi mochila y sonreí al ver su número en la pantalla: "Te amo…. Edward". Y como un mensaje tan simple le podía cambiar todo el color a mi mundo?... Era increíble._

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Venezuela era una ciudad hermosa y activa…. Sin ella, parecía ser una celda fría reducida a un metro cuadrado

- Ey!!... ey!! CULLEN!!

- Que? (interrogué con fastidio luego de mandarle un mensaje de texto)

- Será que seguimos con el ensayo o vas a estar el resto del día pensando en tu novia!! (Me irritó su actitud y sin embargo no pude decirle nada. Aún me lastimaba la tristeza en su mirada)

- Claro, Tanya (Ella me tiró una mirada asesina y luego Alice la tomó por un brazo y la jaló lejos de mí para hablar con ella)

- Así que la dejaste (Murmuró Jasper, sentándose junto a mí)

- Es toda tuya

- Tarde

- Que?

- Edward, lo que yo sentía por Tanya…. Se fue

- Como?

- Porque ella jamás me verá como más que su amigo

- Pero si ustedes….

- Son cosas de una noche. Sexo para ella…. Para mi era mucho más

- Pero….

- Ella te ama a ti y yo no puedo luchar contra eso

- Pero es que yo no siento nada por ella!

- Prefería luchar contra ti que contra tu fantasma

- No vas a luchar por ella?

- No. Ya no tengo fuerzas

- Entonces?

- Hay alguien…

- Te ama

- Tú que sabes

- Lo se. Y punto

- No he dicho quien es

- No hace falta que digas su nombre, simplemente lo sé

- Yo dudo que sienta algo por mí

- Lo siente, créeme

- Acaso te lo ha dicho?

- Tendría que ser ciego para no darme cuenta de cómo te mira

- Tu crees?

- Estoy seguro (Hubo un largo silencio hasta que él se animó a hablar)

- Como te va con tu novia?

- Estoy muy enamorado. Pero la distancia no ayuda mucho

- Donde está?

- En New York

- Falta mucho para que volvamos allá

- Lo se. Tal vez venga ella un día

- La conozco? (Indagó él, curiosamente. Entonces sentí que había recuperado a mi hermano y eso me alegró enormemente)

- Si

- Es una de nuestras amigas de New York

- Si, algo así (Contesté con una sonrisa. Él se rió de mi expresión y dijo)

- Quién es, Cullen!!

- No te lo imaginas

- Jessica

- No

- No será Lauren

- No me meto con ex novias de amigos

- Mmmmm tengo que hacer un inventario de todas…. E investigar

- Te diré después

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Salí corriendo a toda velocidad por los pasillos de la universidad. Rosalie corría, exhausta atrás de mí. Me gritó que no iba a seguirme más, y yo, sin escucharla, seguí corriendo. Me detuve por fin bajo mi árbol. Saqué la laptop de mi mochila y la prendí, miré el reloj y ya habían pasado 13 minutos luego de las 3 de la tarde. Moría de hambre, aún no almorzaba pero él era más importante que cualquier cosa. Entré rápidamente al msn y ya estaba allí. Abrí una ventana para hablarle y sonreí al ver que su imagen era una foto mía y como nick tenía "Edward Swan"_

_- Hola amor_

_- Tengo que pasar casi un día sin ti y te tardas 12 minutos más_

_- Lo siento bebe!!_

_- Como estás preciosa?_

_- Extrañándote… y tú?_

_- Con ganas de darte un besito. Pero bien…. Cansado_

_- Ensayando?_

_- Si. Es agotador esto, más si no estás aquí_

_- Ni lo digas, yo también estoy súper ocupada_

_- Y que tal ha estado tu día amor?_

_- Bien, cansado como te dije pero bien_

_- Amor!! Cambia tu nick rápido!! Tanya inició sesión!! (Él seguro comprendiendo mi miedo de pensar que Tanya se enterara que la novia de Edward era yo, redujo su nick a un simple Edward…. Oigan un momento!! A mí nunca me pidió que sea su novia!!)_

_- Te quedaste callada muñeca_

_- Disculpa, estaba pensando en…. Nada_

_- Quisiera tenerte aquí para pedirte formalmente que seas mi novia (suspiré)_

_- Lo propondrás cuando nos veamos?_

_- Hace falta que lo proponga…. Después de esas 2 noches…._

_- EDWARD!!_

_- Jajajaja, bueno está bien. Si lo voy a proponer_

_- Soñé contigo anoche_

_- Que soñaste?_

_- No te voy a decir_

_- Por qué?_

_- Porque me da pena_

_- DIME!!_

_- Conténtate con saber que las sábanas están en la lavadora_

_- SWAN!!_

_- Sorry!! No es mi voluntad que te metas en mis sueños…. Y menos así_

_- Tan inmoral estuvo?_

_- Uff si te contara!!_

_- Cuéntame!!_

_- NO!!_

_- Ya me tengo que ir preciosa! El ensayo es largo_

_- Hoy no podré cumplir la cita de las 10. Prometo cumplirla mañana_

_- Está bien_

_- Te amo_

_- Y yo a ti_

_- Besos donde, cuando y como te gusten_

_- Ufff_

_- Que?_

_- Nada!! Adiós niño!_

_- Hasta mañana princesa_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Día 2**

Después de un exitoso concierto en Caracas, había despertado a las 6 de la mañana (fenómeno completamente anormal en mí) y me dirigía al restaurante cuando me topé con Alice.

- Buenos días señor Swan

- Shhhh!!

- Como vas?

- Bien y tu Allie?

- Pues bien

- Pues?

- Me duele ver así a Tanya

- Nunca quise lastimarla…. Pero entiende. Tanya me gusta…. Pero a Bella la amo!!

- Te gusta?

- No voy a negar que es una mujer hermosa y de verdad me atrae. Pero por Bella siento cosas sin siquiera verla o tocarla. De ella me seduce hasta su aroma mientras que con Tanya todo es más carnal

- Serías el primer hombre capaz de diferenciar entre amor y atracción

- Créeme que la diferencia existe…. Es grande…. Lo se

- Y si algún día te llegas a arrepentir de esto? Que tal si arriesgas todo, como lo estás haciendo con Isabella y de verdad amas a Tanya?

- Eso no va a pasar. Mi corazón no me engañaría así

- En ese caso, felicidades pequeño (Y al decirlo me abrazó)

- Hablé ayer con Jasper (Dije sonriendo cuando íbamos camino al restaurante. Ella frenó en seco y me hizo detenerme)

- Que le dijiste?

- Lo que creo…. Y lo que veo

- QUE COSA EDWARD!!

- Que te encanta

- Q U E?! (Exclamó ella mirándome casi con odio)

- Él me preguntó que pensaba, yo solo contesté (sugerí con gracia, caminando unos pasos antes de ella. Nuevamente me tomó por un brazo y me jaló, llenándome de palmadas)

- Como se te ocurre decirle eso!! Estás borracho!!... Cuando él muere por Tanya! ashh! Te odio maldito mocoso!! (Las anteriores palabras las dijo en poco menos de 3 segundos. Solté una carcajada y la abracé. Ella seguía pataleando e insultándome)

- Y te atreves a reírte!! (Exclamó ella, también riendo)

- Dijo que sentía cosas por ti

- COMO?!

- Jajajaja sos hermosa cuando me gritas Brandon! (Ella se rió y se colgó de mi espalda)

- Mejor vamos a desayunar, quieres?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-_Aún dormía plácidamente en mi cama cuando el grito de Rosalie, como por variar, me hizo despertar de un salto_

_- Dios, esta mujer no tiene vida (susurré entre dientes)_

_- Te escuché Swan!!_

_- Tuviste toda la mañana para despertarme!! POR QUÉ JUSTO CUANDO ME ESTABA BESANDO CON EDWARD!! (Reproché yo, cubriéndome con la frazada y abrazando la almohada) _

_- Eso lo sueñas hasta despierta así que no me culpes. Arriba mocosa!! Tenemos prueba de diseño en media hora_

_- LA PRUEBA!! (Exclamé yo, recordando que la noche anterior, por ponerme al corriente de las clases – Y pensar en Edward – Había olvidado completamente estudiar para la prueba)_

_- Te lo dije 50 veces en la universidad ayer_

_- Estaba pensando en…_

_- Maldito Edward…. Devuélvanme a mi amiga!! (Exclamó mirando al cielo)_

_- Ya deja la payasada Rosalie! Tu conduces y yo estudio en el coche! (reparé yo, caminando hacia el baño. Me di una rápida ducha para salir corriendo a la universidad)_

_La prueba estuvo más fácil de lo que pensé. Tan solo 2 horas más tarde, toda la facultad de publicidad estaba reunida en el auditorio de la universidad, para escuchar hablar al rector_

_- Bien, como saben, los estudiantes de segundo año de publicidad, a partir del presente año deben empezar sus prácticas con una compañía que se deja a su elección. La campaña publicitaria que ya presentaron como proyecto, entró a concursar para ser financiada y llevada a cabo formalmente. Los promedios más altos de cada curso, deben empezar a trabajar en su campaña publicitaria y en un plazo de 30 días tendrán su proyecto por todo Santiago_

_- El proyecto ganador es: Marketing y difusión de la banda SUM, por Rosalie Hale y Isabella Swan (El auditorio estalló en un efusivo aplauso, que para mí fue un balde de agua fría. Y que haría ahora?... Se me venía encima una tremenda campaña publicitaria con un presupuesto altísimo y completamente avalada y financiada no solo por Carlisle y la gente de SUM si no por EMI Music y la facultad de arquitectura de la mejor universidad de New York…. Alguien me quiere decir en que minuto me voy a escapar a Phoenix para verme con Tomy??)_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

El reloj iba marcando ya casi las 3 de la tarde. El agotador ensayo me había dejado tendido en el sofá, sin el mínimo interés de moverme en días. La última media hora la había pasado examinando lentamente su cuerpo en mis recuerdos. Faltaban 5 minutos para nuestra cita de las 3 y sin poder soportarlo más, estiré una mano y marqué su número

- Edward!

- Como sabías que era yo?

- Yo siempre sé todo

- Que modesta

- Jajajaj para eso existen los identificadores de llamadas!

- Como estás muñeca?

- La verdad…. No lo sé

- Cómo?

- Me acabo de ganar la mejor oportunidad que cualquier estudiante de publicidad querría. Van a patrocinar mi proyecto

- Y por eso estás mal?! Todo lo contrario!! Felicidades linda! Te mereces eso y más!

- No amor, no entiendes. Estaré muy ocupada, ahora no solo son las clases si no también esto…. Como haré para ir contigo? (Mi sonrisa se desvaneció en un parpadeo. Evidentemente, no había examinado esa parte de la situación)

- Dios….

- Ves amor? Estaba pensando en abandonarlo. Dejar a Rose sola en esto, se llevaría todo el trabajo pero también todos los créditos

- Ni lo pienses muñeca. Haz luchado un año entero por eso, no lo dejarás por mí

- Te necesito tanto

- Ya hallaremos una forma para estar en contacto, pero no voy a permitir que abandones tu proyecto

- Me hace tanto bien escuchar tu voz

**_A varios cientos de kilómetros_**

**_puede tu voz darme calor igual que un sol_**

**_y siento como un cambio armónico_**

_**va componiendo una canción en mi interior**_

- Tan solo faltan 48 días (la escuché reírse sin gracia, era obvio que ese "tan solo" había sobrado en la oración)

- Es tanto tiempo (Dijo con un suspiro)

- Si tan solo no fueras tan terca y te salieras un segundo de mi mente

- Podrías hacer tú lo mismo?

- Es mi forma de estar contigo

- En ese caso, no pienso dejarte dormir en los 48 días que nos quedan

- Dios!! No se por qué no estás en una universidad en Phoenix!

- Porque tu estás en Venezuela tonto!

**_Se que seguir no suena lógico_**

**_pero no olvido tu perfume mágico_**

**_y en este encuentro telefónico_**

**_he recordado que estoy loco por ti._**

**_Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono_**

**_que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor,_**

**_que todo es perfecto cuando te siento_**

**_tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos._**

-Odio estar de gira en este momento

- Y yo odio no estar de gira contigo

- Un año….

- Lo se, es increíble. Pero mira, ve el lado positivo. Si me hubiera quedado ahí, lo nuestro jamás se habría dado

- Tienes razón

- Amor. Debo entrar a clase, mi maestra de fotografía es una vieja histérica y si me pesca afuera, me pondrá 1

- Dale muñeca

- Te amo

- Y yo a ti

- Y….

- Besos. Muchos…. Por todas partes (Ella soltó una risita que reconocí como maliciosa. Me reí también)

- Igual. Pero en una sola parte

- En donde?

- Eso me lo guardo para mí (contestó pícaramente) adiós mi niño

- Adiós hermosa

**_A varios cientos de kilómetros_**

**_tiene un secreto que decirte mi dolor_**

**_en cuanto cuelgues el teléfono _**

**_se quedará pensando mi corazón_**

**Avance:**

**- Cu….cua…. cuanto….. cuanto más dura esta gira? (pregunté por fin, horrorizado por la posible respuesta)**

**- Las 47 fechas por Phoenix, más 33 fechas más por América del Sur**

**- 70 DÍAS!! (Exclamé yo) No puede ser…. (Dije por fin, deseando poder dejar todo esto tirado)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Dudas **

**Capitulo 25**

**Día 3**

_A las 6 de la mañana me encontraba con traje de ejecutiva, junto con Rose en la sala de juntas de la discográfica de SUM. Carlisle me miraba divertido, casi burlándose de la seriedad que tener al rector de la universidad a mi lado me hacía adoptar. Simpático debía ser para el hombre que me vio saltar en converse por un escenario, verme ahora en unos tacones de 5 cm de alto, con un pantalón recto y una camisa elegante_

_- Bien. Como saben, el objetivo de esta reunión es formalizar la propuesta de publicidad que se formuló meses atrás (Dijo Rosalie, dirigiéndose hacia Carlisle, como representante de SUM y a Esme y Carmen como integrantes de la banda)_

_- Como proyecto de primer año llevamos a cabo una estrategia de marketing y comercialización de la banda por medio de logotipos, imágenes y conceptos muy simples (Dije yo, evadiendo la tentación de risa que me generaba la cara de padre orgulloso con la que me miraba Carlisle)_

_La junta fue dinámica y productiva. Expusimos toda nuestra propuesta y la disquera accedió al instante a que fuéramos las encargadas de difundir a la banda SUM. Casi 2 horas más tarde, todos los ejecutivos se retiraron. Rose, Esme y Carmen salieron a charlar sobre no se qué. Y yo, rendida caí sobre el sofá_

_- Bravo Swan!! O como te digo ahora…. Jefa?_

_- No seas tonto!! (Reí yo, estirando los brazos. Carlisle se rió y me rodeó en un dulce abrazo casi paterno. Él fue siempre aquella figura de padre que jamás tuve conmigo dado que para mi familia jamás fui otra cosa que la rockerita indeseada que casi excluyeron del círculo social Swan. Sin embargo, Carlisle había estado allí para apoyarme en todo momento, desde Eclipse hasta mi salida de Twilight…. Y por supuesto, también ahora como "embrión de publicista" como solía llamarme)_

_- Enamorada? (Interrogó viendo mis ojos. Eso siempre me había causado pánico en él. Creo que no es difícil suponer que alguien que escribe "esas" cosas, pueda deducir con facilidad "estas" cosas)_

_- Siempre me pregunté como puedes saber todo lo que siento_

_- A veces se ve sin observar y te escucho sin que me hables_

_- Dios. Odio cuando te pones poético_

_- Me vas a contestar?_

_- Si…. Muy enamorada_

_- A quién envidio?_

_- Cullen_

_- Edward? (Me reí de su cara de asombro. Siempre había bromeado con él diciendo que era mi esposo y que algún día tendríamos 3 hijos…. Eran mis juegos de infancia cuando estaba en Eclipse…. Y él, mi padre y el de mis 3 hermanitos con quienes compartí aquellos juegos y travesuras)_

_- Siempre lo supe (Sugirió riendo)_

_- Como?_

_- Se les notaba desde hace mucho, antes de que te fueras_

_- CARLISLE!!_

_- De donde crees que salió "Volar"?_

_- Jajajaja sacaste una canción para todo y hasta ahora me vengo a enterar_

_- No querrás saber de donde salió "Ven"_

_- Siempre supe que se la estabas tirando a Eleazar_

_- No sabes como lo aborrezco_

_- Créeme que lo se_

_- Tengo algo que proponerte_

_- Que cosa?_

_- Puedes venir mañana_

_- En la tarde, después de clase_

_- Te espero para que veas el ensayo entonces_

_- Me parece bien_

_- Suerte con Eddie. Es un gran chico, ojalá se le haya quitado lo mujeriego_

_- Se que si_

_- Mañana hablamos más a fondo, debo irme_

_- Adiós papi_

_- Adiós niña! (Me besó en la frente y salió)_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Era hoy nuestro último día en Venezuela, la gente nos había dado un recibimiento hermoso y de no ser por lo mucho que extraño a Bella, hubiese sido la gira perfecta. Toda la mañana estuvo ocupada en una firma de autógrafos y ya entrada la tarde, luego de comer algo, fuimos a prepararnos para el concierto

- Y como sigues? (Interrogó Alice mientras me aplanchaba el pelo)

- De que?

- De tu crisis post despedida

- Maaaaal!!

- Eres un niño mimado

- Sip! Y la culpa la tienen Swan y tú

- Ya lo se. Tengo que ponerle un regaño a Isabella por consentirte tanto

- Ay Allie… la amo tanto

- Te ves precioso con carita de enamorado

- No sabes como deseo verla y poder tenerla entre mis brazos otra vez

- Que dulce la forma en que hablas de ella

- La distancia es algo muy agresivo

- El verdadero amor no conoce de distancia ni de tiempo. Si ustedes de verdad se aman, nada va a deteriorar lo que sienten

- No va a pasar (Contesté yo con una sonrisa)

- Y como te va con Jasper? (pregunté curiosamente)

- Nada…. Amigos…. Lo de siempre

- De 1 a 10 cuanto lo quieres?

- 50

- Vaya (Sugerí divertido al ver que Jasper había abierto la puerta sin que Alice lo notara) Te dejarías robar un beso de él?

- Creo que no hay chica en el mundo que lo haya conocido sin desear sus labios

- Eso fue un sí?

- Un ¡¡obvio!!

- Dios. No se que se echa Withlock para tenerlas así a todas

- No ves? Está buenísimo el mocoso!! (Yo solté una carcajada sin poder contenerme ante la cara de Jasper luego de semejante declaración)

- De que te ríes Cullen? (Indagó ella, extrañada)

- Deja la plancha en el tocador (Ella hizo lo que le dije) Aléjate 4 pasos de mí y promete no agredirme

- Lo prometo

- Ahora gira lentamente en dirección a la puerta (Ella se dio la vuelta despacio y al ver a Jasper recargado en el marco de la puerta, tuvo que recargarse en la pared para no desmayarse)

- EDWARD!! (Exclamó histérica y roja de vergüenza, yo solté una carcajada y me paré atrás de Jasper, efectivamente…. Ella no se acercó)

- TE VOY A MATAR!! (Gritó desde adentro haciendo con sus manos como si estuviera ahorcando a alguien)

- Jajaja yo me voy! Se cuidan! (Y salí riendo de allí. Tan solo di la vuelta cuando vi que Tanya pensaba entrar al camerino)

- Tanya los chicos están hablando cosas privadas, es mejor que no los interrumpas

- Privadas?... Entonces tú por qué sabes?

- Podrías dejar de estar a la defensiva una sola vez?

- Y tú podrías devolverme por favor mi corazón tal y como te lo di? (Yo bajé la cabeza, entre fastidiado por su comentario o simplemente incómodo por saber que era cierto)

- De verdad quieres hablar de esto?

- Hablar de que? (Reparó ella) Si para ti nunca hubo nada

- Tanya yo te quiero mucho y de verdad la atracción y el cariño siguen allí. Pero no era justo seguir engañándote cuando no siento lo suficiente para decir que….

- Yo si te amo Edward (Vi el brillo en su mirada y temí encontrar verdad allí. Desvié mi vista y dije, deseando que lo comprendiera)

- Tanya yo te agradezco por lo que sientes, por entregarme tu corazón y todo lo que me diste. Pero te ruego que entiendas que es por ti misma que las cosas no pueden ser. No sería justo que me dieras todo de ti sin que yo te correspondiera, teniendo en cuenta que hay para mí alguien más

- No quiero tu lástima si es lo que insinúas, tan solo quería que lo supieras

- No es lástima

- Lo único que me da tristeza es saber que probablemente esta vez estén enamoradas de tus millones y tu fama y no de lo que eres

- Ella sabe lo que soy antes de que llegaran los millones y la fama

- Eso solo podríamos saberlo Isabella y yo

- Eso no importa Tanya. Tampoco importa quien sea ella. Yo me quiero arriesgar a sentir lo que siento pero para ello no quiero lastimarte

- Ya lo hiciste Edward

- Sin intención

- Pero igual duele

- Perdóname

- Perdóname tú a mí por quererte tanto

- Tanya yo….

- Eddie. Esto que siento aquí no se va a ir, no me pidas que sea tu amiga porque no podré hacerlo…. Lo que si puedo prometerte es que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que las cosas entre nosotros se mantengan como compañeros

- Gracias (Fue lo único que pude decir, maldiciendo que adoptara una actitud tan madura, cuando yo era consciente de que si la había lastimado)

- No es nada (Y al decirlo sonrió levemente y me besó en la mejilla)

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Día 8**

_¡¡UNA SEMANA!! Dios, que difícil era no tenerlo conmigo. Ahora, mi vida se alternaba entre mosaicos digitales y libros de diseño gráfico a la par de mis sentimientos por él. Acabábamos de concluir un complicado logotipo y estábamos allí, acostadas en el suelo de la oficina comiendo chocolates_

_- Tan solo comes chocolates cuando…._

_- Lo estoy_

_- Por qué estás triste?_

_- No pensé que fuera a resultar tan doloroso tenerlo lejos (Rose me miró y algo en su expresión me dio a entender que había algo que yo no sabía)_

_- Que pasa?_

_- De qué? (Interrogó ella, esquivando mi mirada)_

_- Por qué esa mirada?... Te conozco…. Que pasa?_

_- Nada Bella_

_- Rosalie_

_- Tú confías en Edward?_

_- Obvio…. Por qué esa pregunta? (Interrogué yo, sentándome, apoyada en la pared)_

_- Sabes que no he tenido las mejores experiencias con los hombres…. Teniéndolos cerca. No se porque desconfío tanto de que tú estés tan ilusionada y él a medio continente de distancia y rodeado de tentaciones_

_- Gracias por tus buenos deseos (Murmuré yo, con fastidio de su comentario)_

_- No es eso Bella, tan solo pienso en que él es hombre…. Por más que te ame la carne es débil y…._

_- Que?_

_- Y tiene a Tanya al lado (Yo me mordí un labio y le lancé una mirada tan fulminante, que ella de inmediato se levantó del suelo y salió del lugar. Me fastidió su comentario y peor aún…. Había sembrado una pequeña duda. Sacudí esos pensamientos y miré el reloj, aún era temprano así que regresé a la computadora para terminar los diseños que tenía a medio hacer)_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

- Holaaaaa? Hay alguien? (Pregunté pasando una mano frente a su cara)

- Ah? (Respondió ella, regresando a este mundo)

- En que pensabas morena? (Dije yo, saltando sobre los sillones y sentándome junto a ella)

- Eddie tú crees que Jasper aún sienta cosas por Tanya?

- No lo se

- Tengo miedo de que diga que siente cosas por mí solo porque ella….

- Si, ya se (Interrumpí yo, adivinando que iba a referirse a los sentimientos de Tanya hacia mí…. Y eso me incomodaba)

- Que hago? (Preguntó ella, recostándose en mi pecho)

- Deberías hablar con él…. Preguntarle

- No puedo Eddie, cuando iba a preguntarle….

- Te besó

- Como sabes?

- Técnicas de hermanos (Reí yo, puesto que, era una estrategia que ambos solíamos usar)

- Dios…. Besa como los dioses ese niño

- Gracias (Sugirió él, al final de la escalera. Yo solté una carcajada mientras ella enterraba la cabeza en mi pecho, muerta de vergüenza)

- Por que me tendrá que escuchar siempre en la frase más comprometedora? (Murmuró ella, mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo como ají picante)

- Yo creo que me voy! (Dije aún riendo, intentando que Alice me soltara)

- No!! (Gritó ella, aferrándose a mí. Jasper soltó una carcajada y se encaminó a la cocina)

- Ya me darás la cara, Brandon (Dijo mientras abría la nevera)

- Yo creo que si siente algo sincero por ti

- Tengo miedo

- Verás que todo saldrá bien (Ella me abrazó de nuevo. Entonces la puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció Eleazar, con una cara de éxito que no fue difícil reconocer que acababa de cerrar un buen negocio y otra vez seríamos su ganado en venta)

- Busquen a los otros 2

- Hola Eleazar, estamos muy bien, gracias por preguntar, tú que tal?(Dije yo, fastidiado mientras me levantaba para buscar a Tanya y a Jasper)

- Eddie (Murmuró Gaby, indicándome que me callara. Yo me encogí de hombros y con un grito llamé a los chicos)

- Era que los llamaras Edward, no que gritaras (Rezongó Eleazar mientras yo, sin mirarlo regresaba a mi lugar en el sofá)

- EXTRAÑO A CARLISLE!! (Exclamé burlonamente, sabiendo que a Eleazar lo irritaba si quiera escuchar su nombre. Abrió la boca para gritarme algo, cuando Tanya y Jasper llegaron y se sentaron en los otros 2 sillones. Entonces Eleazar empezó a hablar)

- Bien, los reuní aquí para contarles…

- Que acabo de conseguir un nuevo jugoso proyecto (Dijimos los 4 al mismo tiempo. Luego soltamos una carcajada. Eleazar se quedó serio, mirándonos fulminantemente, mientras nosotros seguíamos riendo no solo por aquel coro si no por la muestra de que ya era costumbre suya usar esa clase de frases indicando que tendríamos trabajo de sobra)

- Ay bueno ya (sugirió Jasper, más calmado) Que pasó Eli-Eli?

- Acabo de conseguir la segunda temporada de New Moon. Vamos a reeditar el video y MTV nos prometió una gira por sur América. A hacer las maletas jóvenes. Chile, Argentina, Venezuela, Colombia, Uruguay y algo más los espera

- Un segundo…. Y la gira por Phoenix (Interrogó Tanya)

- Podemos con todo, Tanya (Todos nos miramos entre nosotros…. Y qué se supone que éramos…. Burros?... NO!! UN SEGUNDO!!...)

- Cu….cua…. cuanto….. cuanto más dura esta gira? (pregunté por fin, horrorizado por la posible respuesta)

- Las 47 fechas por Phoenix, más 33 fechas más por América del Sur

- 70 DÍAS!! (Exclamé yo) No puede ser…. (Dije por fin, deseando poder dejar todo esto tirado)

- Después tendrán 2 meses enteros para descansar

- No me sirve después, yo los necesitaba ahora (Murmuré entre dientes, Alice, comprendiendo la razón de mi desespero, pasó un brazo por mi hombro, como seña de que ya no podíamos hacer más)

**Aca otro cap gente... espero que les guste. Besos CyJ**

**Avance**

**- Un mes sin nada de nada Jasper! me estoy volviendo loco**

**- Si Eddie, puedo colaborarte con el asunto de tus…. ( hizo una pausa) Ganas**

**Que piensan del avance? Dejen RR**


	26. Chapter 26

**Dudas **

**Capitulo 26**

_**Día 23**_

_Casi un mes. Las llamadas y conversaciones de MSN ahora eran tan solo las 2 reglamentadas en nuestras cita de tres de la tarde y diez de la noche, ahora, muy de ves en cuando, teníamos tiempo para darnos una llamada de más. Carlisle me había propuesto participar en algunos de los conciertos de SUM y no tuve cara para negarme después de todo el apoyo que me brindó. Poco después me enteré de que la gira de Twilight había aumentado, produciendo con ello, que nuestro encuentro fuese periódicamente más lejano e imposible. El tema de aquella tarde con Rosalie había quedado clausurado pero a veces era inevitable que me saltara esa pequeña duda_

_- ISABELLA!!_

_- Que pasa Rosalie? (pregunté con fastidio cuando su grito me hizo perder la concentración del difícil proyecto digital que estaba haciendo)_

_- Estás muy concentrada, no?_

_- SI!! Y tú me estás interrumpiendo_

_- Sabes que día es hoy_

_- Martes (Contesté intentando recobrar el ritmo de trabajo que llevaba)_

_- Sabes que hora es?_

_- No se Rosalie!! (Exclamé yo, ya irritada por sus preguntas que más que desconcentrarme, empezaban a estresarme. Ella, evidentemente molesta por mi actitud, me hizo soltar el computador y me tiró el celular)_

_- Son las cuatro de la tarde Swan, no lo llamaste y te ha devuelto la llamada nueve veces (y al decirlo dio la vuelta para salir. Yo me pegué una palmada en la frente y ella, antes de terminar de alejarse dijo)_

_- Deja de ser tan perfeccionista Bella. Por esta campaña, estás perdiendo todo lo que quieres…. Y me incluyo (Y salió de allí. Yo me recargué en el escritorio, meditando sobre las palabras de mi amiga para llegar a la conclusión que ya sabía…. Tenía razón. Extrañarlo tanto me obligaba a ocupar mi mente en algo y la campaña publicitaria y la universidad eran la única salida que encontraba para no pensarlo a todas horas. Así que me había sumergido en ello y ahora salía poco, estaba casi obsesionada con este proyecto y como bien lo decía Rosalie, eso me estaba orillando a perder lo que más quería… Tan solo que jamás había llegado al extremo de olvidarme de mí cita con él)_

_Me levanté desubicada y fui al baño para echarme un poco de agua en la cara. Me recogí el pelo en una cola y me senté en el sofá. Con un suspiro tomé mi celular y le marqué_

_- Hola?_

_- Hola…. Quien habla? (pregunté cuando del otro lado respondió una voz femenina)_

_- Oh, Isabella. Soy Alice, como estás?_

_- Hola Alice! Gusto en saludarte!! Bien y tú?_

_- Bien, gracias_

_- Oye, no estará Edward por ahí_

_- Acabó de aventar su celular contra la pared y yo estaba terminando de arreglarlo cuando entró tu llamada. No se donde se pudo haber metido _

_- Está muy enojado?_

_- Primero se preocupó, después se enojó y ahora está histérico_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Así que la señorita se había olvidado de nuestra cita y encima se había atrevido a no contestarme nueve llamadas. Más que enojado estaba desesperado…. Acaso no comprendía que escuchar su voz era para mí más importante que el aire que respiraba?... Dios, no puedo creer que lo hubiese olvidado. Las últimas horas las había pasado encerrado en mi habitación, hasta que decidí salir por fin a buscar un trago en el bar de la cocina. Bajaba la escalera cuando vi a Alice hablando por mi celular

- Oh viene bajando la escalera…. Si, ya te lo paso (se dirigió a mí y cubriendo el teléfono dijo) es Isabella (Yo le recibí el celular y respondí, aparentando no tener ninguna emoción)

- Hola?

- Hola amor!

- Que tal?

- Bien y tu?

- De maravilla (dije yo, con sarcasmo, la escuché suspirar y luego de un breve silencio dijo)

- Estás enojado?

- No

-Edward

- Que?

- Estás enojado, cierto?

- No Isabella

- Ves?

- Que veo?

- Me dijiste Isabella, Edward!

- Según yo, así era tu nombre… te lo cambiaste y no me enteré?

- Desde cuando no soy tu muñeca?

- Desde hoy a las tres de la tarde (Ella suspiró)

- Perdóname, si? (Yo me mordí un labio cuando en ese "si" escuché una nota quebrada en su voz. De solo imaginar sus ojos empañados y escuchar ese tono de súplica, no me pude hacer el duro y dije por fin)

- Tranquila muñeca

- En serio no quise olvidarme de nuestra cita. Se que hoy era mi turno de llamarte, pero estaba ocupada, no tenía mi celular…. Perdóname!!

- Está bien linda, no te preocupes, lo entiendo…. También exageré un poco, es que no sabes como te necesito

- Y yo a ti amor. Solo que para no extrañarte me invento cosas que hacer…. Y luego resulto entretenida en millones de cosas

- Lo se, a veces también me pasa

- Y que tal ha estado tu día mi niño?

- Bien. Terminamos el ensayo antes de las tres y ahora estábamos descansando un poco

- También tienes concierto hoy?

- Si, creo que lo transmitirán por televisión

- Sacaré tiempo para verte

- Entonces todo el concierto será dedicado a ti (la escuché reírse y luego suspiró)

- Te amo tanto

- Y yo a ti mi niña

- Este tiempo se ha ido tan lento

- Nuestro día llegará pronto y te aseguro que te vas a hartar de mí

- Lo dudo (rió ella, con picardía)

- Verás que nuestro encuentro será hermoso, lo prometo

- Se que así será

- Muñeca debo irme, ya me llaman para irnos al auditorio

- Dale, que te vaya bien

- Igual a ti preciosa

- Piensa en mí

- Eso lo hago sin que me lo pidas

- Igual hazlo

- En eso vivo

- Te amo

- Yo a ti

- Hasta las diez

- Hasta las diez hermosa!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Día 31**

Mi primer mes sin ella. Era un día como solían ser los nuestros, había viento y una leve brisa. La nostalgia se había apoderado de mí el día de hoy. Luego de un largo ensayo y mi clásica charla con ella, me encontraba tumbado sobre el sofá de la sala, pensando en algo más que mis sentimientos hacia Bella

- Y esa cara hermano? (Indagó Jasper, mirándome con burla)

- Un mes sin nada de nada Jasper! me estoy volviendo loco (Él me miró y soltó una carcajada. Él, a diferencia de mí, si había tenido a un par de chicas en este tiempo. No se si a todos los hombres les pasaba o quizá era porque yo venía acostumbrado a que "eso" no pasaba sin nada un mes entero)

- EN SERIO?!

- Me ves cara de payaso? (dije yo, riendo mientras le tiraba un cojín)

- Dios, no se como puedes

- Yo tampoco

- Debes estar muy enamorado de esa nena para pasar un mes entero sin tocar piel

- Acaso te estás burlando Jasper Withlock?

- Jajaaja en lo absoluto

- Te veré cuando te enamores!

- Es tan difícil

- Así que prefieres reírte de mi desgracia

- Algo así Jajaaja (Yo le tiré otro cojín y luego pregunté)

- Y Allie?

- Temo quererla

- Por qué lo temes?

- Porque no es la mujer a la cual estoy acostumbrado

- Por qué?

- Es mayor

- Y?

- Me pondrá en mi sitio si me equivoco, sabes como son las cosas con ella

- Tiene carácter esa mujer

- Lo se. Pero siento cosas bastante extrañas por ella

- Dios, por fin no soy yo a quien cogen en el confesionario (Dijo Alice, saliendo de la cocina. Jasper se puso rojo como un tomate, mientras ella dibujaba una risita)

-Chicos!! Cancelaron el concierto por lluvia!! Podemos descansar esta noche! (Dijo Tanya entrando de un salto en la sala. Yo le hice la seña de que me acompañara a no se donde, con el único fin de dejar solos a Jasper y a Alice)

- Pasa algo Eddie? (Indagó Tanya cuando la saqué de la sala, en dirección al patio junto a la piscina)

- Nada Tanya, solo había que dejar solos a los chicos

- Hacen una bonita pareja (suspiró ella, quitándose la blusa para nadar un poco. Yo tuve que contener la respiración y tragar saliva al encontrarme con su abdomen no solo torneado y perfecto si no con un color tan canela y provocativo que me obligó a recordar que llevaba un mes completo sin tocar la suavidad de una piel femenina)

- Cullen??... Hello? (Sugirió con gracia mientras se quitaba la falda, quedando con un traje de baño que más que sexy me resultaba provocativo. Deseé dejar de mirarla pero las hormonas conseguían ser más fuertes que yo. Con una risita llena de picardía se lanzó a la piscina. La tarde empezaba a caer y por un momento envidié como el sol podía rozar su piel…. Dios…. No puedo creer que esté pasando otra vez. Mi corazón estaba en New York, pero ahora empezaba a presentir que mis hormonas habían regresado al mando de Tanya)

- Que piensas Eddie? (Indagó ella, acercándose hacia mí, aún dentro de la piscina)

- Tantas cosas, linda

- Dios

- Que?

- Pasa algo?

- Por qué?

- Hace como un mes no me llamabas linda (Yo me reí, ya horrorizado por el deseo que empezaba a sentir)

- Eddie te pasa algo?

- Por qué?

- No se, te noto ansioso

- Si te contara te burlarías de mí por años

- Tan grave es? (Yo suspiré y me senté al borde de la piscina)

- Tal vez no lo veas como grave, pero para mí lo es bastante

- Por qué?

- Recuerdas de la chica que te hablé una vez?

- Tu novia (repuso forzadamente)

- Si, ella

- Que pasa con ella?

- No se si te comenté que esta en New York

- Algo de eso supe

- Hace un mes

- Y?

- Tanya…. llevo un mes entero sin….

- Sexo? (Interrumpió ella con una carcajada. Yo apenas y dibujé una risita mientras asentía con la cabeza)

- No puedo creer que el galanazo haya soportado un mes sin nada de nada

- Ya ves. Lo que hace el amor

- Yo me podría ocupar de eso (Sugirió ella, mordiéndose un labio)

- Como?

- Si Eddie, puedo colaborarte con el asunto de tus…. ( hizo una pausa) Ganas

**Uy uY Uy uY lo dejoo ahiiii!! Era mas largo pero lo queria cortar en algo buenoo y ps ahi quedo... Muajaja de lo mas seguro pensaran que soy muy malaaa pero eso tenia que pasarrrr I´m so sorry!! nah mentirass!! jaja y buenoo ps de ahi lo dejo a su imaginacionnn!! Me dan sus ideas si??**

**Avance:**

**- Mala noche? (Interrogó ella, sentándose a mi lado)**

**- No sabría decirte si fue maravillosa o catastrófica **

**- Eso sonó mal**

**- Lo estuvo (respondí enterrando mi cabeza ente mis manos)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Dudas **

**Capitulo 27**

_Yo se que soy poco superficial_

_Y que me manejo en la promiscuidad_

_Sí, te voy a hablar con la verdad_

_Para no perder el tiempo más_

_(Se que quieres, yo también_

_Te pongo a sudar y lo finges bien_

_Si quieres prudencia a nadie le diré_

_Y con elegancia yo te lo daré)_

- Perdón? (repetí yo, casi ahogándome. Ella se rió y se alejó de mí, nadando lentamente. La examiné y me obligué a mi mismo a contener aquel clásico gesto que ella percibió al instante)

- Ya te mordiste el labio, creo que lo logré (Dijo nadando de vuelta hacia donde estaba yo)

- Sabes que…

- No sientes nada por mí. Podemos llamarlo…. Free? (sugirió de manera tan convincente que muy en contra de mi moral estaba empezando a ceder)

- Pero….

- Yo se que amas a tu novia, no te estoy pidiendo que me quieras. Tan solo será una noche de…. Placer (Yo cerré los ojos, deseando poder oponerme a la fuerza de su mirada y a sus pronunciadas curvas que me invitaban a tocarla)

- No podría hacerle eso

- Ella no tiene porque enterarse

- Dios…. No puedo caer

- Estás al borde del abismo Cullen…. Y si te avientas, no va a pasar nada

- No la quiero traicionar

- No lo harás, es sexo…. No amor (dijo tan segura de ello, que cada vez me acercaba más a contestarle un sí. No se si para mi alegría o desgracia, en ese momento escuché la puerta cerrarse como signo de que Alice y Jasper habían salido, ahora dejándome solo con ella…. Y mis ganas)

_Se que me quieres tener_

_Y yo te prometo_

_Prometo no hablarte de amor_

_Me quieres tener_

_Tu cuerpo descomunal_

_Sin indumentaria_

_Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar_

-Tanya no quiero jugar con fuego

- Yo si (rió ella, mirándome con gracia)

- Tú sabes que…

- La amas a ella y a mí no…. Pero te provoco (sugirió riendo) te ves precioso cuando te pongo a sudar

- Maldita

- Bueno, no me quedaré toda la noche rogándote, si no quieres. Tú te lo pierdes (Y con una risita más se alejó para salir de la piscina. Me mordí un labio de nuevo, observando su cuerpo perfecto…. Y allí vino el error, pensando con…. Lo que sabemos. Me lancé al agua y la tomé por la cintura, pegándola a mí en un solo movimiento)

- Acepto (dije firmemente, muriendo con la arrolladora intensidad de su mirada)

- Lo sabía

- Sabes las condiciones

- Perfectamente (Dijo acercándose a mis labios)

_Aaahh tu nombre olvidé yo preguntar_

_Dónde vives y cómo te gusta más_

_Quiero dejar algo en claro ya_

_Deseo hacerlo todo nada más_

_(Tengo que advertirte, tienes que saber_

_Que igual y no estaré al amanecer_

_Crees que solo te quiero para una vez_

_Pero sabes qué, dos estaría bien)_

_- Procedimientos para llegar a un común acuerdo, Panda –_

- No puedo creer que sigas siendo tan….

- Hot? (sugirió ella, rodeando mi cuello con sus manos. Yo envolví su cintura con mis brazos, ya excitado tan solo de tocar su piel)

- Bastante

- Podría sacar más adjetivos de esa palabra para ti (Y sin poder contenerme, estallando como el "Macho en potencia" que solía ser – adjetivo calificativo dado por….. alguien que en este momento no quiero recordar –, la estreché entre mis brazos y pegué mis labios a los suyos sin ninguna etiqueta ni protocolo. Fue un beso apasionado e intenso, casi rayando en lo salvaje, había prometido sacar al corazón de eso, pero la ansia mezclada con ternura en sus labios fue tan imposible de ignorar que sin saberlo fui bajando el ritmo para caer en un beso entre dulce e intenso, creando una peligrosa combinación que tan solo era nociva para mí)

- Dios…. Odio ese maldito aro (Dijo mirando mi lengua, yo sonreí, extasiado por sus suaves curvas femeninas entre mis manos. Era inhumano que la deseara tanto y que tuviera el peligroso poder de prenderme con la más inocente de las miradas)

- Y yo odio que seas tan sexy (repuse deslizando mis labios hacia su cuello. Ella soltó una risita que se confundía entre pícara y maquiavélica y en un solo movimiento me quitó la camisa)

Y….. Bien. Obviaré el resto de la escena porque esta vez, no fue nada apto para ser descrito. No fue tan tierno como para contarlo, pero desgraciadamente, no fue tan intenso como para llamarlo simple sexo. Algo en ella me impedía tratarla como a cualquier otra…. Me inspiraba a pesar de todo cierto respeto y temí por aquel sentimiento que experimenté con su cuerpo bajo el mío, temblando de deseo. Sin embargo, si fue una noche que podría llamarse atrevida, allí mismo, junto a la alberca, desfilaron frente a mí una tras otra todas las fantasías que con otras chicas jamás me atrevería a cumplir. Ella era una especie de "felina" y si se lo proponía, lograba inspirarme desde los más bajos deseos hasta la más dulce ternura.

Con un último beso que fue más de culpa que de pasión, entramos juntos a la casa y cada quien se fue a dormir a su habitación.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_El reloj marcaba las tres de la madrugada y yo daba de nuevo una vuelta más en mi cama, algo me inquietaba esta noche, miré el reloj y un extraño fenómeno me encontré allí…. Estaba detenido en las doce en punto…. Como solía ocurrir extrañamente cuando Edward y yo…. Que opresión tan extraña sentía en el pecho. Llovía un poco cuando me levanté para ir a la habitación de Rose. Desde hace un par de semanas vivíamos juntas pues era más cómodo para combinar el trabajo y la universidad. Entre sin hacer ruido y noté que tampoco dormía. Estaba sentada en su escritorio, haciendo algo que yo también solía hacer en las noches de lluvia cuando sufría por su amor _

_- "Y aún recuerdo ese momento, tus besos al despertar…." (Rosalie cerró su agenda y me miró, poco después dibujó una sonrisa y me invitó a pasar)_

_- Es rara la lluvia cuando no tienes con quien verla_

_- Lo se (Contesté yo, metiéndome en su cama, bajo las tres frazadas con las que solía dormir)_

_- Te pasa algo Bella? (Indagó ella, acostándose junto a mí)_

_- No lo se. Siento algo extraño_

_- Como que?_

_- Un mal presentimiento_

_- De que tipo?_

_- De Edward _

_- Que sientes Bella?_

_- No se!! Es muy extraño!! (Y sin ninguna razón empecé a llorar. Era un sentimiento completamente absurdo y mis lágrimas lo eran aún más, no comprendí la razón de mi llanto hasta que recordé que aún siendo nuestro primer mes separados…. Se había olvidado de nuestra cita de las diez. Que podía hacer? Estaba susceptible… y estallé. Rosalie me contuvo en un cálido abrazo y unos pocos minutos más tarde me encontraba más tranquila)_

_- Estás mejor?_

_- Lo olvidó Rose!!_

_- Que cosa olvidó?_

_- UN MES!! Y no me llamó!! (Sollocé, secándome las lágrimas)_

_- Sabes que vive ocupado. Que tal si lo llamas tú? (Dijo mostrándome su celular)_

_- No. Si quiere hablar conmigo que me llame él (Dije yo, llena de orgullo, recostándome en la almohada)_

_- Como quieras, pero dudo que puedas dormir así_

_- Lo intentaré por lo menos_

_- Ya deja de pensar cosas raras Bella. A esta hora Edward debe estar súper cansado después de un concierto, y ha de estar durmiendo y soñando contigo_

_- Claro (Contesté yo, deseando poder evadir la extraña sensación de que ocurría algo más) _

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

**Día 32**

Eran las cinco de la mañana y yo ya estaba en pie. Pocas veces en mi vida me había dado el lujo de ver un amanecer…. Excepto cuando la fiesta se iba un poco más larga de lo debido y me duraba hasta la mañana siguiente. Pero esta vez, era un amanecer diferente, no había música ni gente. Tan solo el sol saliendo y yo. Estaba sentado en medio del jardín, recitando para mí mismo todos los insultos que conocía e incluso, experimentando los desconocidos. ¿Cómo pude? Me repetí una y otra vez, deseando olvidar lo que había hecho una noche atrás. Si bien, las hormonas estaban completamente en calma, eran ahora mis neuronas las que se encontraban en absoluto caos…. Y para esto…. No existía antídoto

- Mala noche? (Interrogó ella, sentándose a mi lado)

- No sabría decirte si fue maravillosa o catastrófica

- Eso sonó mal

- Lo estuvo (respondí enterrando mi cabeza ente mis manos)

- Para que estés en pie a esta hora, debió haber sido terrible

- No se lo que hice Alice

- Por qué?

- Es que….

- Que?

- Estuve con una chica

- Como?

- Con Tanya

- QUE?!

- Se que estuvo mal pero…. (Y sin más, ella se levantó y me estampó una de sus cachetadas que aún ahora no puedo distinguir entre patada de karateka o puño de boxeador…. En cualquiera de los casos, duele como no tienen una idea)

- No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra Edward Cullen (Y con esta frase, se fue, dejándome solo. Aún sabiendo que merecía esa cachetada, no comprendí su actitud hasta que Jasper apareció junto a mí algunos minutos más tarde)

- Vaya, veo que ya te encontraste con la "mano amiga" de Alice (Yo solté una risita al ver la misma marca en su mejilla. Solo que él tenía algo que parecían ser marcas de uñas)

- Que le hiciste?

- Anoche salí y me topé con Kate

- Y?

- Estábamos en un momento más bien intenso cuando apareció Alice

- Y como pudo dar contigo?

- Supongo que me siguió

- Creí que se habían ido juntos

- No. Discutimos

- Por qué?

- Porque ella cree que soy un mujeriego

- Y yo creo que no se equivoca (Él se rió y se tocó la mejilla, seguramente con el mismo dolor que sentía yo)

- Así que te agarró a los golpes

- Es una gata esa mujer, que peligro sus uñas

- Ni lo digas, me he ganado dos cachetadas suyas en mi vida y pega como un niño

- Y a ti por qué te pegó?

- Hice lo mismo que tu

- Con tu novia

- No, con otra

- Ay Cullen, y con lo solidarias que son las viejas, Alice desfogó el coraje que tiene conmigo….. En ti

- O sea que me pegó de parte de mi novia

- Si, algo así. Y probablemente te odiará por haber hecho lo mismo que yo le hice a ella

- Correcto

- Y lo peor de todo es que tiene razón

- Y me odio por eso

- Créeme que yo más (Contestó Jasper, para entrar después de mí en un estado de absoluto autismo)

El tiempo corría lentamente y ambos permanecíamos en la misma posición de unos minutos atrás. Pensaba en mí y en ella…. En ellas. Asaltó mi mente el cálido recuerdo de una noche de pasión junto a Bella, pero inmediatamente fue interrumpido por las cortantes imágenes de una noche atrás junto a Tanya…. por qué pensaba tanto en eso si se suponía que solo era sexo?... No era la primera vez que teniendo novia estaba con otra chica…… El problema, es que Bella no era cualquier novia y Tanya…. no era cualquier otra chica.

- Cullen, Withlock. Llegó Eleazar, se podrían mover de ahí?

- Ya voy Alice

- Muévete (Dijo ella, mirándome como si fuese una basura…. En realidad, así me sentía. Le tiró una mirada peor a Jasper y entró en la casa. Nosotros nos miramos entre los 2 y después de negar con la cabeza, nos levantamos para entrar)

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_Eran poco más de las dos y media de la tarde. Había interrumpido mi almuerzo tan solo para observar el celular. Rosalie me observaba con gracia mientras le daba los últimos toques al proyecto televisivo que enviaríamos como propuesta de comercial para SUM _

_- Lo vas a llamar si o no?_

_- Él se olvidó de llamarme el día de nuestro primer mes. Así que yo no pienso llamarlo_

_- Sabías que el orgullo es un defecto?_

_- Y tú sabías que olvidarse de su novia es un pecado?_

_- Quizás estaba ocupado_

_- No le costaba nada mandarme un mensaje diciendo "Bella, te extraño" _

_- Eso ya lo sabes_

_- Pero igual!! Ayer cumplíamos un mes separados y parece que no le importó_

_- Ya Bella!! Entonces llámalo tú y se acabó!_

_- Tú crees?_

_- Si!! (Exclamó ella, ya desesperada por mi actitud) LLAMALO!! _

_- Tal vez lo llame más tarde (Dije por fin, tirando el celular en el escritorio y buscando mis apuntes para empezar a hacer el trabajo práctico que debía tener listo para el día siguiente)_

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

La reunión con Eleazar había sido tediosa y lenta. Nos acababa de mostrar los resultados de la casi mitad de gira que llevábamos y nos había dado nuestro pago (por cierto bastante jugoso) por lo que habíamos trabajado en este mes…. Ay no… un momento…. mes….. ¿Mes?... UN MES!!

- Un mes que?! (Exclamó Jasper, haciéndome caer de mi nube)

- De que? (pregunté yo, desubicado)

- Que acabas de gritar un mes y aquí nadie está hablando nada de eso (Dijo Alice, seca)

- Que diablos te pasa Cullen? (Indagó Eleazar, mirándome con extrañeza)

- Ya terminamos la reunión?

- Si, es todo. Mañana partimos a Ecuador

- Está bien! Chao! (Grité ya desde mitad de la escalera. Entré como una bala a mi habitación y cerré la puerta de un golpe. Como siempre, que estaba enloquecido, me cubrí la cara con una almohada y empecé a gritar)

Ya más calmado, tomé mi celular, indeciso de llamarla o no. Eran las cuatro menos diez y ella no me había llamado. Era apenas obvio que estuviese enojada por haberme olvidado de llamarla justo el día de nuestro primer mes de noviazgo…. Y peor aún, para mi conciencia, no la había llamado por estar con…. Tanya. Sin exagerar podría decir que estuve media hora dando vueltas por mi habitación con el teléfono en la mano hasta que por fin, me armé de valor y marqué el número.

**Muajaja Cap dedicado a PknaPcosa, espero que te guste Mua!! jajjaja ... ok ya... Aclaremos algunos puntos si? porque veo que hay algunas DUDAS...**

**1. Para los que no lo saben Sum es una banda Chilena que me encanta y bueno en la historia original que no es con estos personajes, Carlisle o sea Guz (el verdadero de Sum, vocalista) era el compositor del grupo en donde esta Edward y ahora tiene su banda propia Sum. Claro?-- Escuchenlo es muy buenoo XD.**

**2. No se si se han dado cuenta de que Carlisle y Eleazar no se soportan, es porque tuvieron ciertos problemas mientras Carlisle estaba en Twilight al igual que pasa con Bella. Esa es la causa de sus salidas, solo que Bella opto por estudiar en la uni mientras Carlisle fundo su grupo. Mas adelante habra cierta participacion de Bella again en la musica.**

**3. El caso de Edward, se que muchas piensan que el es muy mujeriego y perro, pero solo es para que vean como es el mundo de los espectaculos (en donde hay mucho sexo, drogas, alcohol e intentos suicidas) y la mente de los chicos. El no sera siempre asi, les prometo que sentara cabeza, solo que falta algunas cositas para que suceda.**

**4. Y solo queria agradecer a Dark Warrior 1000 por sus ideas, algunas me dieron mucha risa y ps lamentablemente no podre agregarsela pero es que la historia esta terminada y es de una amiga, la cual muchos dicen que es una gran escritora para su corta edad y el mismisimo Guz (el de la banda de Sum) dijo que ella tenia un gran futuro en eso. XD**

**Muchas gracias por sus RR y a todas las que leen, aca tienen el avance:**

**- Tú también me haces falta amor. Si vieras lo que pasó anoche**

**- Que pasó linda?**

**- No se. Tuve como un mal presentimiento y me puse a llorar**

**- Presentimiento de qué? (Indagó con un extraño nerviosismo en su voz)**

**- No se amor, algo raro…. Como si algo malo estuviera pasando (Él se rió y luego de un breve silencio me dijo)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Dudas **

**Capitulo 28**

- Hola? (Contestó del otro lado, una voz con un timbre tan Ingles, que reconocí al instante)

- Hola Rosalie, habla Edward

- Ah… como te va?

- Ehmmmm bien. Me comunicas a Bella? (La chica guardó silencio unos segundos hasta que dijo por fin)

- Está ocupada

- Se que está frente a ti y te está haciendo señas de que no me la pases. Entrégale el teléfono, si?

- De verdad está ocupada

- Diooos!! Se que no es así!!

- Edward, entiende que no quiere hablar contigo!! (Dijo la chica por fin, confirmándome que Bella se me estaba negando)

- No me importa!! Te juro que tomo un vuelo a New York pero hablamos por que hablamos!

- Que quieres Cullen? (Me contestó su voz, completamente seca como si fuese yo el ser mas despreciable)

-Bella

- Si, yo. Que pasa?

- Ayer….

- Cancelaron el concierto de Twilight por lluvia (como diablos sabía esoooo?!)

- Si y….

- No tengo ganas de escuchar tus excusas de porque no me llamaste. Se te olvidó y listo

- Perdóname, si?

- No puedo creer que hayas olvidado nuestro primer mes

- Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza

- Claro (Dijo con sarcasmo y yo temí que si quiera imaginara lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí)

- De verdad lo siento amor

- Tengo que colgar Edward, si las cosas en tu cabeza te dan un minuto, llámame en la noche

- Pero…

- Adiós

Y me colgó. Entendí su actitud aunque me dolió. Me tiré en la cama, deseando morirme. Ni siquiera tuve el valor de mirar a Tanya en la reunión, temía sentir algo por ella…. Por qué diablos me tuve que meter con ella habiendo tantas mujeres en el mundo!!... Dios, quién me mandó a tener complejo de don hormonas.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_- Le colgaste? _

_- Si_

_- Por qué Bella?_

_- Como que por qué Rose! Era verdad que cancelaron el concierto! No me llamó simplemente porque se le olvidó _

_- Pasa algo más, cierto? (Preguntó ella, sentándose a mi lado, yo suspiré)_

_- Recuerdas lo que me dijiste, hace tiempo_

_- Te he dicho tantas cosas_

_- Que él y yo estábamos lejos y él estaba rodeado de tentaciones _

_- Escucha, lamento haber dicho eso, no puedo evitar mi desconfianza_

_- No Rose. Yo conozco a Edward…. Y se que para él es casi insoportable un mes sin…._

_- Que?_

_- Sin una chica, entiendes? (Ella asintió y me abrazó. Otra vez tenía esa extraña sensación de que algo no estaba bien. Algo en el tono de voz de Edward me dio a entender que estaba ocurriendo algo de lo cual yo no estaba enterada… y eso me preocupaba)_

_- Confía en él mi Bella. Ese niño te ama _

_- Y yo a él, créeme _

_Lo que quedaba de la tarde corrió entre maquetas digitales y proyectos de arte gráfico en la universidad. Este segundo año resultaba más intenso que el anterior y exigía una creatividad, con la cual yo no contaba en este momento. La última clase terminó a las nueve y treinta de la noche. Era un viernes pero era un día de esos en que nadie tenía dinero. Llovía levemente así que nadie tuvo otra opción que irse a casa. Rose salía con un chico hace un par de semanas así que tras su empeño de acompañarme, logré convencerla de que se fuera con él. Cuando entré a la casa y tiré las llaves sobre la mesa, vi que había ya tres llamadas suyas en la contestadora y aún ni siquiera eran las diez. Entonces me tiré en el sofá y puse algo de música para relajarme. Cantaba una de mis canciones favoritas cuando entró su llamada _

_- Hola?_

_- Hola Bella, soy yo_

_- Que onda Edward (Había pensado en él y en las palabras de Rose toda la tarde. Me dolía que se hubiese olvidado de mi ayer, pero también pensaba en las miles de veces que me había dicho que me amaba, así que decidí estar tranquila y escucharlo)_

_- Pues…. Nada, aquí pensándote _

_- Ah…. Y que tal tu día?_

_- Pues ha estado bien hoy, normal_

_- Tenían concierto?_

_- No, solo un par de entrevistas _

_- Veo_

_- Bueno. Se que te debo una explicación, linda, en realidad no tengo nada para decirte. Solo pedirte perdón en todos los idiomas que conozco, olvidé esa llamada y me odio por eso_

_- Así que tan solo me olvidaste_

_- No, olvidé llamarte. Pero de ti jamás me olvidaría _

_- Estabas ocupado o que pasó?_

_- No lo se Bella, lo pasé por alto. Estaba enloquecido, desesperado, era un mes…. Quizás olvidé que era el día exacto pero sabes que te extraño sin importar si es un mes, un día, un segundo…. Eres todo para mí, entiendes? (Escuché su desesperación en esa última frase y recordé que yo alguna vez me había olvidado de llamarlo…. Aunque esa ocasión no celebrábamos nuestro primer mes…. Pero en cualquier caso, él me había perdonado y yo no soportaba estar "enojada" con él, así que luego de unos minutos de silencio, di un suspiro y dije por fin)_

_- Ya. Está bien, no pasa nada_

_- Me perdonas? (Repitió él, con asombro. Imaginé la ilusión en sus ojos y tan solo por eso solté una risa)_

_- Si Edward, te perdono_

_- Podrías dejar de llamarme Edward?_

_- Está bien amor _

_- Uff! Mucho mejor _

_- Como haz estado? (interrogué lanzándome sobre el sofá)_

_- Bien, cansadito _

_- Pobrecito mi bebé! _

- _Shiii… me haces falta (Dijo con voz de bebé. Yo me reí…. Que podía ser más tierno que escucharlo hablarme así?... dios, lo extrañaba tanto)_

_- Tú también me haces falta amor. Si vieras lo que pasó anoche_

_- Que pasó linda?_

_- No se. Tuve como un mal presentimiento y me puse a llorar_

_- Presentimiento de qué? (Indagó con un extraño nerviosismo en su voz)_

_- No se amor, algo raro…. Como si algo malo estuviera pasando (Él se rió y luego de un breve silencio me dijo)_

_- Todo está en orden linda_

_- Lo se. A veces mi instinto se equivoca_

_Tuvimos una larga charla esa noche, hablamos de mil tonterías durante casi 2 horas. Yo tuve que colgarle pues tenía que estar con Carlisle temprano a la mañana siguiente…. Que dulce era volver a sentir que me amaba. _

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

**Día 42**

Algo extraño estaba ocurriendo…. No sentía igual al hablar con Bella, siempre me alegraba su voz y era dulce escucharla repetir que me amaba…. Pero las cosas empezaban a cambiar, ya no era ella quien ocupaba la totalidad de mi mente pues poco a poco Tanya había recuperado una buena parte de mi atención y ahora, me preocupaba considerablemente por cada una de sus acciones. Era preocupante desearla tanto, necesitaba tocarla, besarla…. Era algo superior a mí y sabía que algún día terminaría por estallar…. Hoy…. Fue ese día.

El reloj marcaba algo más de las once de la noche. Terminábamos recién un exitoso concierto en Buenos Aires. La ciudad siempre había resultado romántica para Jasper así que por fin se había animado a intentar por lo menos, hablar con Alice sin terminar con una mano de ella estampillada en su mejilla. Yo había terminado de bañarme hace poco y caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a la cocina cuando la vi. Tuve que apretar las piernas para contener la reacción masculina que estuvo a punto de ocurrir apenas con verla. Quizás lo hizo con esa intención o tal vez creyó estar sola en casa. Se duchaba en el baño principal de la casa y por el cristal transparente del cuarto de baño pude distinguir sus formas perfectas, el agua cayendo por su cuerpo, además de sexy resultaba provocativa. Cerré los ojos, y me recargué en la pared, pensando en lo irracional que era sentir lo que sentía. Estuve allí por algunos minutos, pensé que fueron pocos pero al parecer estaba tan metido en mi mundo que no calculé el tiempo y para cuando pretendía irme, ella salió del baño, envuelta tan solo en una toalla blanca. La examiné despacio, empezando por sus piernas, eran perfectas, me dije a mí mismo, tragando saliva mientras mis ojos ascendían peligrosamente hacia sus caderas, tuve que contener la respiración unos segundos para después llegar a sus pechos redondos y perfectos. Ahogué el suspiro que deseó salir y llegué por fin a su cara, para encontrarme con sus ojos fijos en los míos

- Mucho gusto, Tanya (Rió ella, ante mi expresión)

- No juegues (Contesté yo, dándome vuelta para no verla)

- Es que por la forma en que me miras, parece que no me conocieras

- Te haz visto?

- Ahh?

- Sos hermosa, mujer (Contesté yo, apoyándome en la pared y deseando poder ignorar el deseo de hacer lo que estaba a punto de suceder)

- Gracias (Dijo ella, sonriendo. Yo, regresé mí vista a ella por fin y le dediqué una mirada intensa a la que ella contestó con un gesto que se confundía entre provocador y nervioso)

- Me estás volviendo loco Tanya (Dije, acercándome por fin y pasando mis brazos por su cintura)

- Edward, ya no juegues

- El problema…. Es que ya no es un juego

- Yo ya no quiero ser tu juguete sexual…. Tengo miedo

- De que?

- De lo que siento

- Que sientes?

- Te quiero…. Y tú la amas a ella (Y movido por in impulso indescifrable, la sujeté por la cintura y la pegué a mí. Busqué sus labios y la besé como recuerdo haberlo hecho tan solo una vez en mi vida…. Ese día, en la playa…. Con Bella. Fue un beso tan dulce que temí encontrar en él algo de amor. Fue un beso como jamás pensé que podría ser con ella…. Tierno, suave…. Delicado?... acaso buscaba convencerla de que era mucho más que sexo?... Algo no estaba bien. Porque ahora no sentía deseo hacia ella…. Era cariño…. Y temía que se volviera amor)

- Por qué? (Preguntó ella, aún cerca de mis labios. La sentía temblar entre mis brazos y no pude más que acariciarla, deseando que sus labios fueran míos para siempre)

- Por qué que?

- Por qué lo haces?... Si no me amas

- Eso, es justamente lo que no sé

- Ah?

- Ya no se lo que siento por ti…. Tampoco sé lo que siento por ella…. No entiendo nada

- Podrías dejar de utilizarme mientras lo descubres (Exclamó, separándose de mí. Caminó hasta la escalera, cuando me animé a seguirla y la jalé por un brazo)

- Yo te quiero Tanya

- Eso no me basta. Yo te amo Edward (Yo suspiré y le di un suave beso sobre los labios)

- Que tal si te amo también?

- No puedes amar a 2 personas

- No lo entiendes Tanya. Yo no la veo hace un mes y medio. Ella significa mucho para mí…. Pero lo que siento por ella ha cambiado, ya no es tan intenso, se ha marchitado…. Y ahora también estás tú

- Se nota que estás hablando sin pensar

- No es así Tanya. Créeme que he pensado en esto todo el día, todos los días desde que tú y yo….

- Nos acostamos

- Si

- Ese es tu problema Tomás. Que para ti nos acostamos y para mí hicimos el amor. Para ti fueron hormonas, pero para mí eran sentimientos (Respondió, intentando zafarse de mis brazos. Logró subir hasta su habitación pero antes de que cerrara la puerta, yo me colé dentro. Ella se disponía a darse la vuelta para gritarme algo, cuando la jalé de nuevo por la cintura y la volví a besar. Me confundían mis actos pero era algo incontrolable, se que suena machista y en cierto modo, se que no está bien…. Pero no me arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo. Quizás, era verdad cuando me decían que la distancia desgastaba el amor. Ahora, estando junto a Tanya, experimentaba sensaciones que habían muerto hace tiempo. Me sentía en la necesidad de demostrarle que era más que sexo. La besaba despacio, con ternura…. Intentando que el beso no fuese intenso, si no dulce…. Y sorprendentemente…. Lo conseguí. Caímos sobre la cama, yo sobre ella. Pero no con la intención que parecía tener. Si hubiera querido, la toalla que la envolvía hubiese desaparecido antes y las cosas se hubieran dado. Pero no hice más que besarla, empecé a sentir la acción de mis hormonas, así que rozando por última vez mis labios con los suyos, me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta)

- Vete, si? (Dijo ella, con un brillo en su mirada, que delataba que deseaba lo opuesto a esa petición)

- Como gustes (La miré por última vez y salí)

**Ok... a mi tampoco me gusto ese cap ¬¬ Eddie parece hipocritaaa ash! jajaja pero bueno no se preocupen que ya Bella se entera y se hare la tercera guerra mundiall jaja nah mentiras! pero si se entera... de que forma? lo veremos en el prox cap... Quieren saber? dejen RR**

**Avance:**

**- Que haces por aquí?**

**- Vine a ver a Edward (Dije yo, con una sonrisa llena de ilusión. Ella dio una risita nerviosa, algo confusa)**

**Besos**

**CyJ**


	29. Chapter 29

**Dudas **

**Capitulo 29**

_-Y pasaba de nuevo…. Una vez más olvidaba llamarme, aunque ayer había sido yo quien lo llamó. Y otra vez experimentaba esa extraña sensación de que algo no estaba saliendo bien. Aún estaba sentada en el estudio de grabación, cuando él llegó junto a mí_

_- Que te pasa Bella?_

_- No lo se Carlisle, no me siento bien_

_- Te duele algo?_

_- Me duele aquí (Dije señalando mi pecho)_

_- Te busco un doctor?_

_- No es un dolor físico Carlisle. Es un mal presentimiento _

_- Yo no te veo bien Bella_

_- Tengo miedo, no es la primera vez que me pasa_

_- Tienes clases mañana?_

_- No. Tenía el día separado para la firma de autógrafos de SUM _

_- Vete_

_- A donde?_

_- Ve y busca a Edward, yo programo la firma para otro día _

_- La universidad no me dará autorización otro día_

_- Es parte de tu proyecto publicitario, deben permitirlo (Dijo con un toque pícaro que me confirmó su complicidad en esta locura)_

_- Hablas en serio?_

_- Por supuesto Bella, es más que obvio que tu "presentimiento" se llama Edward y se apellida Cullen (Ese siempre había sido Carlisle, quien me leía en la mirada cada uno de los pensamientos. Sonreí y me lancé a abrazarlo, expresándole en aquel abrazo todos mis agradecimientos por aquel gesto)_

_- Viajarás sola?_

_- Si, Rose está con su "amigo" Emmet y no pienso interrumpirla. Yo me voy sola, son las (Miré mi reloj) 12 de la noche!! Por dios! Voy a llegar a Buenos Aires como a medio día!... Mejor me voy ya! Adiós Carlisle! Te adoro!! (Le di un beso más y salí corriendo)_

_Con una inmensa sonrisa me subí a mi auto, conduciendo a toda velocidad rumbo a mi casa. Pensé en llamarlo pero sería aún más emocionante darle la sorpresa, me sentía feliz de tan solo pensar que lo vería después de tanto tiempo. Si no me equivocaba, cada que iban a Buenos Aires se hospedaban en la casa que Eleazar tenía allí…. También fue mi casa varios años así que no tendría problema en llegar. Marqué al aeropuerto y pagué una suma exorbitante por un tiquete en un vuelo privado de tan solo 15 personas. Cualquier cosa era poco con tal de llegar pronto para poder verlo. _

_Entré corriendo a casa, tiré todo lo que pude en una maleta y salí rápidamente hacia el aeropuerto, apenas media hora más tarde me encontraba en el avión que me llevaría a Buenos Aires para cumplir mi sueño de todas las noches…. Nuestro reencuentro._

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

**Día…. No se cual!**

En realidad era apenas de madrugada. Yo no dormía…. Pensaba en como había acabado de actuar con Tanya. Me asustaba lo que sentí…. Como era posible que me olvidara así de Bella tan solo con tener a Tanya frente a mí?... Recuerdo que alguna vez le había jurado a Bella que ni el tiempo ni la distancia serían más fuertes que nuestro amor…. ahora, entendía que tal vez, la distancia había destruido aquel sentimiento que alguna vez pareció ser tan perfecto. Era ridículo pensar que esta sensación la había vivido ya antes pero con la chica opuesta…. El problema, era que a pesar de todo, si estaba sintiendo aún muchas cosas por Bella. Mi cabeza era una locura y ni para que hablar de mi corazón, en cualquier caso, eran las dos de la madrugada y una vez más había olvidado llamar a Bella, mientras moría por ir junto a Tanya y decirle que de verdad sentía cosas sinceras y fuertes por ella…. Como me permití tenerla entre mis brazos esa noche?... Era más que obvio que haberla vuelto a besar había detonado mis sentimientos…. Por qué lo hice?! Dios…. No entiendo nada.

Estaba sentado en mi cama, la penumbra de mi habitación hacía que el ambiente de mi locura fuese mucho más psicodélico. Estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que tardé algunos minutos para distinguir su silueta delineada en mi puerta

- Que haces aquí? (Pregunté yo, extrañado por su visita)

- Podemos hablar? (Preguntó aún desde la puerta)

- Si, claro. Pasa (Ella entró y se sentó en la cama frente a mí. Yo estiré una mano para encender la lámpara pero ella me detuvo)

- Me gusta la oscuridad (Yo sonreí)

- Como prefieras

- Tenía que preguntarte por…. Hace rato… tú….

- Yo?

- Dijiste algo que….

- Dije muchas cosas Tanya

- Más bien no dijiste pero…

- El beso? Es eso? (Ella asintió con la cabeza. Yo suspiré y tomé su mano para acariciarla levemente)

- No se como fue que pasó. Pero ese beso fue sincero…. Lo juro. No entiendo muy bien que es lo que está pasándome pero….

- Pudiste solo seguir…. Y paraste

- Te repito. Ya no es sexo

- Lo fue?

- Eso quise creer

- Que sentiste?

- Cuando?

- Cuando estuvimos…. Juntos

- No lo se. Fue más allá de lo que yo pretendía…. Por momentos creía que tan solo era placer…. Pero a veces te sentía tan mía que….

- Tuya?

- Si. Entiendo que el atrevimiento de esa propuesta, no se lo harías a cualquiera

- Por supuesto que no. Supuse que aceptarías y yo no iba a perder la oportunidad de un beso tuyo…. Aunque no esperaba que esto fuese a pasar

- Esto?

- Quererte tanto otra vez…. Amarte…. No debí revivir todo eso

- Y que tal si no murió?

- Es que para ti nunca fue

- Yo te quise

- Jamás me amaste

- Tengo miedo

- De qué?

- De amarte ahora

- Por qué?

- Por ella (Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero yo la hice levantar el mentón y dije)

- Escucha. No se que siento por ti…. Tampoco comprendo lo que me pasa con ella…. Yo pensé que la amaba pero ahora…

- No quiero tu lástima

- Por lástima no pondría en juego mi relación con ella. En verdad siento cosas por ti y en verdad te quiero…. Mucho

- Me gusta escuchar eso

- Si de verdad te amo… me dejarás empezar de cero?

- Si, por supuesto. Aunque lo siento por ella

- No hablemos de ella, quieres?

- Tengo sueño

- Pues ve a dormir

- Puedo quedarme?

- Si… si quieres (Ella sonrió y se deslizó hacia atrás en la cama. Ambos nos acostamos y nos cubrimos con la manta. Yo la abracé y le di un suave beso en los labios)

- Hasta mañana princesa

- Adiós Eddie

Algo en ella me transmitía paz. Recordaba que la última chica que tuve así fue a Bella y eso me hacía sentir miserable. Ahora no sabía como hablar con ella, sintiendo "esto" por Tanya. Todo era tan extraño…. Ojalá pronto pudiera entender que era lo que sentía. Por ahora, tan solo la abracé y por fin logré conciliar el sueño en el dulce olor de su cabello.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_Recién habían dado las 3 de la tarde cuando aterricé por fin en el aeropuerto de Buenos Aires. Todo parecía estar pintado de sueños, llevaba mi maleta llena de ilusiones mientras una sonrisa mecánica se dibujaba en mi rostro de solo imaginar que pronto lo vería e iba a llenarlo de besos hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera más. Salí corriendo como una niña llegando a Disney World y tomé un taxi, recordando perfectamente la dirección de la casa. Le pagué al taxista y me bajé sonriendo de allí. La tarde estaba levemente oscurecida pero el viento fresco bordeó mi sonrisa llena de ilusión. Vi estacionado afuera el auto de Eleazar…. De modo que si estaban aquí. Dando saltos subí las pequeñas escaleras y toqué el timbre_

_- Bella!! (Gritó la chica dándome un abrazo. Yo me colgué a su cuello, sonriendo como quien acaba de ganarse un Grammy)_

_- Alice!! Que lindo color de pelo por Dios!! Como te ha ido?_

_- Bien y a ti?_

_- Bien!! Muy bien_

_- Que haces por aquí?_

_- Vine a ver a Edward (Dije yo, con una sonrisa llena de ilusión. Ella dio una risita nerviosa, algo confusa)_

_- Que pasa, no está? (Indagué yo, ella guardó un corto silencio hasta que dijo por fin)_

_- Si. Pasa (Yo sonreí y entré en la casa. Ella me hizo la seña de que me sentara y pregunto)_

_- Por qué esperar un mes y medio para decidirte a visitarlo?_

_- Te juro que jamás tuve la oportunidad de escaparme. Además, solo estando en Buenos Aires, sabría en que lugar se están quedando (Ella sonrió)_

_- Quieres algo de tomar?_

_- Un poco de agua estaría bien_

_- Está bien. Ya te lo traigo (Yo agradecí y luego ella se encaminó a la cocina. Miré con nostalgia aquel salón que alguna vez me vio pasar largas horas en este sofá viendo televisión junto a ellos. Miré la puerta del segundo piso al final de la escalera…. Aquella habitación que alguna vez fue mía. Dibujé una sonrisa melancólica y dejando mi maleta en el sofá, subí sigilosamente la fina escalera de madera. Me encontré entonces en el largo pasillo del segundo piso que conocía perfectamente. Me detuve frente a la puerta de madera, tocar se robaría la magia así que decidí girar la manija. Dudé en hacerlo, me reí de mi misma al ver mi mano temblando por la emoción. Di un largo suspiro, casi ahogada en aquella alegría de volverlo a ver. Giré la manija y agradecí que el mundo estuviese a mi favor al darme cuenta de que no estaba cerrado con llave. Empujé la puerta lentamente…. Y abrí)_

_Fue una sensación indescriptible, la última vez que me sentí similar…. Estaba dejándolos a ellos llorando mientras subía a un avión rumbo a New York. La única diferencia, fue que ese día les regalé a cada uno un trozo de mi corazón…. Hoy, sería casi imposible reconstruirlo para darles un pedacito. Con la vista cristalizada examiné de nuevo aquella escena. La abrazaba por la cintura, mientras ella jugaba lentamente con su cabello. Se besaban despacio, como si de aquel beso dependiera la luz del sol. De modo que todo había terminado sin yo saberlo. Pude haber hecho muchas cosas en ese instante, pero entendí que ya no había allí nada mío. Con el mismo sigilo que entré, también cerré la puerta y bajé lentamente la escalera_

_- Bella_

_- Me…. Voy (Fue lo único que pude decir con un hilo de voz y apenas coordinando las palabras. Ella puso el agua en una mesa e intentó acercarse. Yo, aún metida en mi sub mundo, le di las gracias y tomé mi mochila para salir de allí)_

_Caminaba por una calle solitaria de una ciudad casi desconocida. Veía las miradas frías en los rostros de la gente mientras el ruido de los autos y las bocinas pasaba inadvertido entre la multitud. Yo caminaba despacio, ni siquiera podía llorar. Aquella imagen se había grabado dentro de mis párpados, ese beso, había marcado toda mi existencia para siempre. _

_La brisa se hacía más fuerte, creando en el viento un crujido fúnebre y sigiloso. Mis pasos eran silenciosos, la expresión en mi rostro era casi fantasmal, mis manos temblaban un poco, mientras mis pasos lentos y cansados reflejaban más decepción que abatimiento. Suspiraba cada tanto, repitiéndome una única pregunta ¿POR QUÉ?... Hice algo mal? O tal vez hice todo mal?... De modo que el amor era tan abstracto como el nunca y el siempre, así que era algo tan frágil como una sonrisa, entonces las promesas eran igual de volátiles que las palabras…. Entonces lo único que realmente existía eran las dudas y lo único que jamás existió fue la verdad. _

_Buscaba entre mis sentimientos aunque fuese una tenue luz que me motivara a seguir adelante. El frío de una lágrima cayendo por mi mejilla me dijo que ya no iba a soportarlo más. Era ahora, tan solo un fantasma caminando por una calle. Una figura semi demacrada, que deambulaba con las manos en los bolsillos sin saber hacia donde se dirigía, descargando en cada paso un trozo de ilusiones rotas que iban cayendo lentamente. Y como solíamos hacerlo todos los perdedores, deseé ridículamente poder devolver el tiempo…. Y buscar mi error…. Encontrarlo….y repararlo. Saboreaba el amargo sabor de la traición, la decepción, la tristeza. Un sabor quizá más amargo que el de las lágrimas o tal vez menos doloroso que aquella sensación que me oprimía el pecho. Antes había escuchado sobre "El peso del dolor"…. Tan solo le di una sonrisa y seguí adelante, pensando que jamás me pasaría. Pero el tiempo en que mi cielo se derrumbara tenía que llegar…. Y hoy fue ese día. El silencio me envolvía, gélido, amargo y frío. Las palabras que no dije golpeaban los recuerdos mientras los besos que quedaron guardados y los sentimientos escondidos se lanzaban a una fosa en la trastienda de un alma más extinta que destrozada. _

_Para cuando me detuve frente al puerto, descubrí mi rostro bañado en lágrimas. Entendí que el amor siempre duele…. ¿Amor?... Me permito dudar su existencia. Antes había sufrido, por supuesto, como todos. Pero hace mucho tiempo nada me lastimaba tanto…. Tal vez, ese había sido mi problema…. El tiempo. Hundida en una tristeza miserable y cruda me senté en la arena. Las horas pasaban en calma, mojadas de lágrimas, envueltas en recuerdos y bañadas de algo que antes hubiese sonado absurdo…. Soledad._

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Había dejado de besar a Tanya unos segundos. Nos encontrábamos los dos en mi habitación. Yo la abrazaba, pensando en infinidad de cosas. Ella estaba en silencio, recargada en mi pecho, cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe

- Maldita sea!! (Gritó Alice del otro lado, recargando sus puños en la pared)

- Que pasa Alice? (Interrogué yo, separándome levemente de Tanya)

- Ven acá Cullen

- Tiene que ser ahora?

- QUE VENGAS TE DIGO!! (Gritó ella, con una expresión más de ira que de autoridad. Yo, alarmado por su gesto salí a la puerta junto a ella. Me jaló de un brazo y me hizo bajar la escalera. Me tiró en el sofá y me gritó)

- Como puedes estar haciendo eso Edward!! Eres una vergüenza!!


	30. Chapter 30

**Dudas **

**Capitulo 30**

- Como puedes estar haciendo eso Edward!! Eres una vergüenza!!

- Que pasa Alice? (Ella me miró y con una expresión completamente histérica me empezó a dar golpes en el pecho. Yo, ya irritado por su actitud, la sujeté de las manos intentando que se calmara)

- ME QUIERES EXPLICAR QUE PASÓ?

- Vino alguien (resopló ella, furiosa)

- Quién?!

- Reconoces esto? (Yo palidecí al ver el anillo negro en su mano)

**°°°Flashback°°°**

_Fue esa la última vez que la vi. Esa habitación de hotel y nuestra fría despedida tras una dulce noche de amor _

_- Toma, guarda esto hasta que nos veamos (Dijo ella, poniendo en mi cadena un colgante con forma de flecha que siempre guardaba en su cuello)_

_- Tú quédate con esto (Dije quitándome mi anillo del dedo anular y poniéndolo en su dedo)_

_- Nos veremos pronto_

_- Lo se (dijo ella sonriendo)_

_- Te amo_

_- Y yo a ti_

**°°°Fin del flashback°°°**

Yo le recibí el anillo y caí sentado en el sofá, cubriéndome la boca con ambas manos, reflejando una expresión que se confundía entre asombro, miedo, desesperación y asco de mí mismo. Apreté el anillo en mi mano, mientras Alice me miraba con furia

- Dime por favor que….

- Ve a buscarla Edward. Esa niña se fue destrozada de aquí (Yo grité una palabrota mientras me levantaba para llenar de patadas la pared. Repitiendo en cada golpe un insulto peor para mi mismo. Pude haber seguido hasta romperme el pie, si Alice no me empuja otra vez de vuelta al sofá)

- Ya!! Maldito enfermo!!... deja de hacer tonterías y ve a buscarla!! No tienes una idea de lo mal que estaba esa mujer cuando salió de aquí!!

- Pero…. Como fue que estuvo aquí?

- Se escapó solo para verte!! (dijo dándome una palmada) vino desde New York a buscarte, no se como se coló a tu habitación ¡¡Y TE ENCONTRÓ BESÁNDOTE CON TANYA!! (Yo me maldije una vez más y sin poder evitarlo dejé escapar una lágrima. Entiendo que para mí, en este momento las siete plagas de Egipto serían poco…. Se que mis confusiones fueron un pecado y se también que merezco la sensación de repudio hacia mí mismo que experimento ahora. Hay muchas cosas ahora, sobre mis sentimientos que no comprendo…. Lo único, que de verdad puedo asegurar es que jamás deseé hacerla sufrir…. Aunque no parezca)

Me cubrí los ojos con ambas manos, ahora más confundido que nunca antes. Alice me susurró una palabrota que jamás la había escuchado decir antes y luego se sentó en otro sofá, como si le diera asco de mí

- Ahora es tarde para llorar, Cullen

- No puedo evitar sentirme miserable…. Ella no lo merecía

- No. Es verdad. Piensa!... Bueno, se que es difícil para ti hacer eso pero…. Intenta recordar donde puede estar?

- Que se yo Alice! Esto es Buenos Aires!! (Exclamé yo, desesperado)

- Y a donde irías tú en una ciudad que casi no conoces y teniendo el corazón roto?! (Reparó ella, irritada por mis lágrimas)

- EL PUERTO!! (Y sin decir una sílaba más abrí la puerta y salí corriendo de allí)

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_El poco sol que había en la tarde empezaba a esconderse tras la bruma gris de una noche de otoño, ya casi invierno de la dulce ciudad de Buenos Aires. Yo permanecía aún sentada en la playa, el mar se agitaba furioso… parecía que deseara vengar mi dolor. Hacía frío, pero mi alma estaba congelada así que no le di mayor importancia. Calculé que debían ser hacia las cinco de la tarde, de modo que llevaba más de una hora sin hacer otra cosa diferente que no fuese llorar y preguntarme como el hombre que amé había cometido la bajeza de traicionarme con alguien que significó tanto en mi vida. Me quité los zapatos y me encaminé a la orilla del mar. El agua fría me mojó los pies y aquella sensación logró regocijar mi tristeza. El viento desordenando mi cabello me evocó aquellas imágenes de la primera vez que lo besé. Le di una patada al agua, desesperada por no encontrar ninguna respuesta. Avancé un par de pasos más en el agua, de modo que ya me mojaba poco más debajo de la rodilla. Y me quedé allí parada, sintiendo la brisa…. Cantando suavemente_

_"Yo aquí te espero…. Y aún recuerdo ese momento, tus besos al despertar, la brisa, el viento…. La luz del puerto, tan lejos de la ciudad" _

_Aquella rosa muerta en la calle espera_

_Mensaje tras mensaje preparándose a volar_

_Porque habías sido tu mi compañera_

_Porque ya no eres nada y ahora todo esta de mas_

_Si no te supe amar no fue por ti_

_No creo en el amor y no es por mí_

_Si no te supe ver y te perdí_

_Si cada día que me das te hace sufrir_

_Noooo..._

_Volver a verte otra vez _

_Con los ojitos empapados del ayer_

_Con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve_

_Con la promesa de aquel último café_

_Con un montón de sueños rotos_

_Volver a verte otra vez _

_Volver a verte otra vez _

_Con un montón de sueños rotos._

_Deje el orgullo atrás por un instante_

_Me prepare a estar solo una vez mas_

_Si no te supe amar no fue por ti_

_No creo en el amor y no es por mi_

_Si no alcance a entender y te perdí_

_Si cada día que me das te hace sufrir_

_Noooo..._

_- Sueños rotos, la quinta estación -_

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

Tras una larga carrera de casi veinte minutos desde mi casa al puerto, me detuve por fin frente a la playa. Algunos fans me habían reconocido, pero por esta vez, los ignoré para seguir corriendo. Estaba desesperado por encontrarla más podía jurar que estaba aquí. Corrí hasta el mar y cuando el viento me trajo su aroma sentí que moría. Entonces alcé la vista y la vi allí. Con una camisa negra y un jean ya mojado por el agua del mar. Su cabello castaño y largo jugaba con el viento, mientras ella, de pie en medio del mar, cantaba…. Llorando

- El frío se irá, la luz volverá y espero que entonces el tiempo nos vuelva a encontrar (Respondí yo, también cantando. Ella no se giró, ignoró completamente mi presencia más pude notar como sus lágrimas caían con más frecuencia)

- Bella…. (Pero ella no me habló, no me miró…. Me ignoró. Y ese silencio me dolió más que cualquier cosa que pudiera haberme dicho. Entendí cuanto la había lastimado y me odié a mí mismo por ello. Llegué entonces junto a ella, sintiendo la tristeza en el aire. Tardé unos minutos en buscar las palabras para decirle todo lo que deseaba pero aún sin encontrarlas me animé a hablar)

- Entiendo que en este momento me odies pero yo… (Y en ese instante me miró por fin. Y maldije mi vida al ver sus lágrimas, entonces odie mi existencia al sentir su tristeza…. Y luego odie lo que sentía cuando se acercó. Me puso una mano detrás del cuello…. Y me besó. Ese gesto me congeló, tardé varios segundos en asimilarlo, más aún sin comprenderlo, puse mis manos en su cintura y le respondí. Y en ese beso, me expresó lo que quizás no podía decir con palabras. Fue el beso más profundo y delicado que recibí jamás de parte de nadie y el cual estoy casi seguro de que nadie podrá repetir. Sentía sus lagrimas mojar mis mejillas, mientras con su lengua escribía para mí ese adiós que no tuve la fortaleza de decirle antes de hacer todas las cosas al revés. Supe que cuando se separara de mí me mandaría durante años al psicólogo, pues ese beso fue algo fuera de este universo, algo simplemente…. Único. Se alejó despacio, me acarició la mejilla y aún sin hablarme dio media vuelta y salió del agua)

Yo estaba de piedra, no lograba procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Intentando canalizar mis deseos de suicidarme en ese momento, di media vuelta y salí corriendo tras ella

- Isabella!! (De nuevo, me ignoró y siguió caminando fuera de la playa. Para suerte suya y desgracia mía, pasó un taxi por allí. Ella lo detuvo y se subió, a pesar de que le grité en todos los idiomas posibles que me esperara. Solté de nuevo una palabrota cuando por suerte pasó un taxi vacío. Como mala película de Hollywood le pedí que siguiera el taxi en el que iba ella y diez minutos más tarde emprendía una nueva carrera tras ella, ahora en el aeropuerto)

Volví a gritar su nombre pero me ignoró por milésima vez. Ella ni siquiera corría, tan solo caminaba pero estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no alcanzarla, teniendo en cuenta que yo ya estaba agotado de tanto correr. Pero lo que sentía me dio fuerzas y como algún atleta, dando saltos rápidos y largos, conseguí por fin sujetarla por un brazo y hacer que me escuchara

- ya…. Escúchame por favor (Dije yo, agitado. Ella me miró e intentó zafarse)

- Bella!! Me duele tu indiferencia! Háblame aunque sea para insultarme pero por favor no me ignores!! (Más no respondió…. como me conocía. Sabía que además de desesperarme, su silencio me lastimaba…. Y por supuesto, me dio por donde más me dolía)

- No más, por favor (Rogué yo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ella esquivó mi mirada, evidentemente intimidada y yo, sin poder contenerme, empecé a llorar)

- Déjame (Dijo por fin con un hilo de voz quebrada y casi inaudible)

- Solo te ruego que me escuches una vez más

- No (Contestó ella, con los ojos cristalizados)

- Amor….

- Isabella

- Bella, escúchame tan solo un momento (Ella tiró al suelo su mochila y se quedó mirándome, lo cual me dio a entender que iba a escucharme)

- Yo…. Escucha. Se lo que viste, no voy a decir que fue tu imaginación o que lo soñaste, en realidad…. Pasó (Ella lloró un poco más) Pero quiero dejar claro que yo no te….

- Traicione?

- Si (respondí con dificultad) no siempre. Pasó hace un par de semanas, quizás menos…. La distancia fue…. Muy fuerte

- Bien (Dijo tomando su bolso dispuesta a irse. Sin alguna razón la detuve de nuevo, tomándola por un brazo)

- Espera (Ella puso los ojos en blanco con expresión de fastidio)

- Déjame! (Exclamó, intentando soltarse de mí. Más yo la sujeté más fuerte…. No quería que se fuera…. No así)

- Por favor dime algo!

- No

- Bella por favor!! (Ella cerró los ojos y bajó la mirada, para cuando volvió a levantarla, pude distinguir otra vez su rostro bañado en lágrimas)

- Que quieres que te diga, Cullen? Que te amo?... Lo sabes. Que me duele?... Es obvio. Que te odio?... Jamás podría. Solo déjame irme

- Sé feliz, Eddie (Y dicho esto, dio media vuelta para irse. La vi alejarse y sin poder contenerme, corrí una vez más tras ella)

- Espera!!

- Ahora qué?

- Me….

- Qué?

- Me darías un último beso

- No

- No? (Repetí yo, confuso…. Eso, era algo que jamás nadie había hecho)

- Me…

- Si, te estoy negando un beso

- Pero….

- Lo lamento, pero no puedo (Dijo ella, recogiéndose el cabello en una trenza)

- Hace rato….

- Hace rato ya pasó, ayer ya terminó, lo que fuimos ya no existe. Déjalo, si?

- Bella pero…. (Y entonces ella, exaltada, me gritó)

- No lo entiendes Edward?! No te das cuenta de que yo si te amo?! No entiendes que si te beso voy a sentir que simplemente todo fue mentira!! Es tan difícil para ti entender que NO PUEDO!! (Yo bajé la guardia, tal vez entendiendo sus razones. Ella se secó las lágrimas y se dio vuelta para irse. Yo, también llorando la vi alejarse deseando contener mis deseos de correr tras ella)

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_Y lo dejé allí, sin entender muy bien como es que iba a hacer para seguir mi vida después de este día. Estaba a unos pocos pasos de entrar a la zona restringida para quienes van a abordar un vuelo. Y sin poder contenerme me di media vuelta y me devolví corriendo hacia donde él estaba. Lo vi allí parado, llorando y antes de que pudiera si quiera reaccionar, me colgué de su cuello y lo besé. Él me apretó contra su cuerpo, abrazándome al mismo tiempo que me besaba. Sentí como su lengua tocaba la mía y pensar que sería la última vez me hizo llorar. Saboreaba sus labios despacio, deseando poder contener para siempre su sabor en mí. Acariciaba su cabello y dejaba que mis labios recorrieran los suyos una y mil veces. Aunque empezaba a faltarme el aire, no podía dejar de besarlo. Fue un beso frenético y tan lleno de amor de mi parte que supe que le dolió a él, mucho más que a mí. Finalmente le mordí el labio inferior y me separé, para observar por última vez su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Le alejé los cabellos del rostro y sin decir nada más, di media vuelta y me fui._

_Minutos más tarde me encontraba en un avión de vuelta a New York. Ya casi no lloraba, quizás en realidad ese último beso había demostrado que por lo menos para mí, fue perfecto mientras duró. Estaba sumergida en mi tristeza y en todos aquellos recuerdos cuando una llamada a mi celular me hizo dejarlo atrás por un momento_

_- Hola?_

_- Bella!! Como estás?_

_- Alice?_

_- Si_

_- Pues…. Estoy en un avión, ya camino a New York_

_- Y… Pudiste hablar con él?_

_- Pues, tanto como hablar no fue. Discutimos y…. pues ya. Lo sabes, se acabó_

_- Lo lamento_

_- Tranquila Allie, es hombre…. En algún momento tenía que pasar algo así_

_- Pero tú no lo merecías Bella_

_- Eso ya no importa, en cualquier caso. Debo pedirte que por favor no le cuentes nada a Tanya_

_- No lo haré_

_- Ayúdalos a ser felices y tú sé feliz con Jasper_

_- Ah?_

_- Yo siempre me entero de todo (Sugerí, sabiendo que ella se preguntaba como sabía yo que Jasper y ella tenían algo)_

_- Que tonto fue Edward al dejarte escapar. Eres asombrosa_

_- Mucha suerte Alice_

_- Igual para ti_

_- Adiós_

_- Que estés bien (Y terminó así la llamada, de quien apenas conociendo, podría llamar amiga. Cerré los ojos y el ardor de las lágrimas hizo que me quedara dormida durante todo el vuelo)_

_Te amé más de lo normal,_

_Y pensé, que nuestro amor era infinito,_

_Como el universo y hoy,_

_Se reduce a un verso._

_No sé, ni dónde, ni cómo estaré,_

_Ahora, que te has ido,_

_Mi corazón, se fue contigo,_

_No sé, no sé qué hacer conmigo._

_Quiero olvidar que algún día,_

_Me hiciste feliz,_

_Pero es inútil fingir,_

_No puedo, no puedo,_

_No puedo vivir sin ti._

_La vida después de ti,_

_Es un castigo sin fin,_

_Y no sobreviviré,_

_Mi cuerpo, sin tu cuerpo,_

_Antes y después de ti._

_Nada, es igual, para mí,_

_Me obligo a vivir en duelo,_

_Y no sobreviviré,_

_Mi recuerdo sin tu recuerdo,_

_Así es la vida,_

_La vida después de ti._

_Diré, que esto no está matándome,_

_Pero eso no es cierto,_

_Me he vuelto, un fantasma eterno,_

_Que habita, en tu recuerdo._

_Y así, lo que un día fue ya no es,_

_Maldita mi suerte de sólo_

_En sueños verte,_

_De amarte,_

_De amarte y de perderte._

_Quiero olvidar que algún día,_

_Me hiciste, feliz,_

_Pero es inútil fingir,_

_No puedo, no puedo,_

_No puedo vivir sin ti._

_- La vida después de ti, LU – _


	31. Chapter 31

**Dudas **

**Capitulo 31**

Caminaba en silencio por una calle de Buenos Aires, pensando en el desastre que era mi vida. La partida de Bella me estaba doliendo más de lo que yo mismo lo hubiera si quiera imaginado. Ese último beso, fue más desgarrador de lo que ella pretendía y por algún extraño motivo, no me era posible dejar de llorar. Quizás era por saber que le había causado tanto daño a una persona tan especial y fuera de eso, había perdido a alguien que quizás aún amo. También me pesaba saber que al llegar a casa me encontraría con Tanya, estando ahora más confundido acerca de lo que sentía por ella. Realmente, Bella acababa de crearme serios traumas psicológicos por la forma en que me besó, jamás pensé que un beso consiguiera ser al mismo tiempo tan hermoso, apasionado y dulce como profundo, triste y melancólico. Y así, con miles de preguntas, me detuve frente a la casa. Entré arrastrando los pies, deseando no presenciar la dulce escena de Alice y Jasper besándose en el sofá, mientras todo en mi cabeza era un postre de emociones combinándose sin compasión. Subí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta. Apenas unos minutos más tarde escuché dos suaves golpes

- Pase (Dije yo, tirado sobre mi cama)

- Que pasa, Eddie? (Maldije escuchar su voz, mientras pensaba que ahora todo parecía ser más complicado. En realidad, sentí cosas por Bella cuando la vi que pensé que no volvería a sentir con ella)

- La vi

- A tu novia?

- Si (Ella se sentó junto a mí y en su cara pude leer que presintió lo peor)

- Y que pasó?

- Terminamos

- Ah (Dijo ella, restándole importancia aunque fue evidente su alegría)

- Y como te sientes? (interrogó por fin, luego de unos minutos de silencio)

- No lo se

- Como que no sabes?

- Es que…. En realidad me duele…. Me duele demasiado

- Mmmmm

- No pensé sentir tantas cosas cuando la vi, cuando me habló, cuando lloraba…. No estaba preparado para eso

- Aja…

- Pero…. Está ahí lo que siento por ti y ahora es más confuso que antes (Ella suspiró y me dio un corto beso en los labios)

- Te dejo entonces, para que lo pienses

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_Que efímera y volátil era aquella utopía que se hacía llamar tiempo. Un lento mes corrió desde ese día. Jamás volví a hablarle aunque a veces en el msn me topaba con él. Yo me había sumergido en los estudios y en el trabajo, a tal grado que ahora Rosalie casi tenía que rogarme para que saliera con ella. Mi vida se recogía en aquel adiós esa tarde en Buenos Aires pero había aprendido a vivir con su recuerdo. No podría decir que lo olvidé porque jamás lo haría. A él le entregué mi primer amor, mi primera vez y la tristeza quizás más grande que sufrí hasta ahora. Sin embargo ahora me encontraba mucho mejor y estaba reconstruyendo mi vida poco a poco. Los últimos días de este largo mes habían sido un poco más ligeros pues había estado saliendo más seguido y ocupando mi mente en cosas que no fueran Edward Cullen._

_OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

La miraba desde lejos preguntándome como lo que sentía por ella había crecido tanto en este tiempo. Era tan dulce y tan hermosa. Tanya era la mujer que me robaba el sueño pero el único problema es que el recuerdo de Bella no me dejaba vivir en paz, ese último beso se metía en mis sueños obligándome a recordar lo mucho que alguna vez la amé. Fue un sentimiento muy fuerte que no podría apagarse de un día para otro…. Y se que soy un patán pero aún amando a Bella, empezaba a amar a Tanya

-En que piensas?

- En ti (Le contesté, haciendo que se sentara sobre mis piernas)

- No quiero que la olvides a ella conmigo (Dijo ella, sin acercarse)

- No es eso Tanya. Lo que pasa es que no puedo evitar pensar en ella….. Pero tú…

- Yo que? (Me disponía a hablar cuando Alice me jaló de un brazo y me alejó de ella)

- Sermón no (Sugerí yo, cubriéndome la cara, en caso de cachetada)

- Tarado! (Exclamó ella, dándome un golpe en el brazo) Solo quiero hablarte de mujer a… (No prosiguió en seguida y yo, sabiendo que vendría un insulto, la interrumpí)

- Hombre… Gracias

- Ok. Edward, se que eres medio basurita por todo lo que le hiciste a Bella y se que estás harto de mis sermones, pero…. Yo te he estado observando…. Y como miras a Tanya, no es normal Eddie

- Siento tanto por ella

- La amas?

- Es que no lo se

- Hablarás con ella?

- Si. Eso quiero hacer hace días pero no he encontrado las palabras (Alice iba a contestarme algo, cuando Eleazar irrumpió en el salón, con una carpeta llena de papeles)

- Chicos, vengo a contarles que…

- Tengo un nuevo jugoso proyecto (respondimos los 4, en coro. Luego soltamos una risa, mientras él se quedaba completamente serio)

- No. Solo un evento de beneficencia en New York. Empaquen maletas mocosos, nos vamos a casa en dos horas (Los cuatro estallamos en un grito de alegría, llevábamos tiempo sin ver a nuestras familias y Alice ya consideraba a New York su segundo hogar)

Los cuatro, llenos de ilusiones corrimos a nuestras habitaciones a empacar nuestras maletas. Antes de subir la escalera Alice me miró, como si tuviera algo para decirme y no se atrevía, intenté comprender que escondía pero no logré descifrarlo. Poco después salimos de la casa y abordamos un avión rumbo a New York

- Cullen (Dijo Tanya, sentándose a mi lado)

- Denali (Ella se rió)

- Soñé contigo

- Que soñaste?

- Si te cuento, no se cumplirá

- Cuéntame y yo te lo cumplo

- Soñé que nos veíamos en una playa

- Y?

- Y ya

- Sé que hay más (Dije yo, haciendo que me viera a los ojos, Tanya sonrió)

- Y me besabas

- No es una playa pero puedo cumplir eso

- No quiero presionar tus sentimientos

- Y yo no quiero estar sin ti (Ella sonrió. Yo puse una mano detrás de su cuello y me acerqué para besarla. Fue un beso dulce y maestro, Tanya, al igual que yo era una experta besando…. El problema era que yo extrañaba la inocencia de los labios de Bella y la profundidad de ese último beso que aún hoy no he podido superar)

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_Estaba sentada bajo el árbol del jardín de la universidad cuando Rosalie llegó saltando junto a mí_

_- Bella!!_

_- Presente (Dije yo, observando una mariposa)_

_- Jajaja ya acabó la clase de fotografía, no hace falta que digas presente (Yo regresé al mundo y sonreí…. Un mes, lo extrañaba tanto…. Probablemente ahora estaría con Tanya, siendo el chico más feliz del mundo…. Que lástima no haber podido ser la felicidad que los dos deseamos)_

_- Podrías dejar de pensarlo un instante?_

_- Lo lamento _

_- Mira, te mandaron esto (Entregándome un sobre y luego sentándose a mi lado)_

_- Que es?_

_- Será más fácil si lo abres (Yo la miré y ella se rió. Cuidadosamente abrí el sobre blanco y lo primero que vi fue una hoja de cuaderno doblada dentro. La abrí y empecé a leer)_

_- Isabella: Supongo que no estás pasando por un momento fácil pero créeme que a Edward le ha salido caro lo que te hizo y de eso me he encargado yo. Tan solo quería contarte que estás cordialmente invitada al concierto que daremos hoy en New York, quisiera que asistieras y pudieras compartir ese día tan importante con los chicos y quizás saldar asuntos que quedaron pendientes. Tal vez no es fácil para ti pero se que todos quisieran contar con tu presencia…. Y por supuesto, Rosalie también esta más que invitada. Besos. Cuídate mucho…Alice Brandon._

_Anexos a su nota, en el sobre venían dos pases VIP para el concierto que Twilight daría en el auditorio más importante de New York. Por supuesto que deseaba ir pero moría de miedo de volver a verlo y aún más de pensar que estaría con Tanya, miré las entradas para el concierto y suspiré_

_- Irás?_

_- Iremos _

_- Yo?_

_- Tú también estás invitada (Contesté yo, entregándole la nota)_

_- Linda Alice_

_- Si, es buena esa chica_

_- Es hoy?_

_- Si_

_- Vas a ir?_

_- Si (Contesté yo, mordiéndome un labio y teniendo ya en mente lo que haría)_

_- Me asusta que hagas esa cara_

_- Solo quiero sorprender a Edward y a todos_

_- Bella que vas a hacer_

_- Nada mi niña! Tranquila! Nos vemos en casa! Bye!_

_Me levanté y salí corriendo de allí. Tomé mi celular y marqué_

_- Hola?_

_- Hola Carlisle_

_- Bella! _

_- Como estás?_

_- Acá trabajando con las chicas_

_- Sabes que Twilight se presenta hoy?_

_- Si. Vi el comercial_

_- No quieres venir?_

_- Yo?_

_- Si_

_- Que te traes entre manos, Swan?_

_- Nada, solo quiero que me acompañes, que veas a los chicos ya que tienes años luz de no verlos y nada más…. Les gustará verte_

_- Está bien. Aunque no te creo nada_

_- No tengo malas intenciones_

_- Claro _

_- Fue un sarcasmo?_

_- Tu que crees? (Yo me reí)_

_- Te veo en la noche_

_- Dale_

_- Bye!_

_- Adiós_

_Colgué y me fui a cumplir la metamorfosis que tenía planeada para cuando me topara de vuelta con Edward. Pensaba en miles de cosas y entre ellas, en poner una imagen ruda para esconder mis sentimientos…. Estaba dispuesta a lanzarlo a su felicidad aunque esta estuviese en los brazos de otra mujer _

_- Maldita Isabella. Por qué no aparece!!_

_- No se Rose, siempre se tarda (Vi a Rosalie y Carlisle y sonreí…. Que pensarían al verme?)_

_- Hola (Ambos voltearon. Rosalie dio un grito y Carlisle se apoyó en la pared)_

_- Que diablos te hiciste Swan!! _

_- Que opinas?_

_- ISABELLA QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?! (Exclamó Rosalie, mirándome aterrada. Yo sonreí…. Mi cambio era más radical de lo que incluso, yo misma hubiera deseado)_

**_Ultimosss capitulos..._**

**_Chicas que creen que hizo Bella?_**


	32. Chapter 32

**Dudas **

**Capitulo 32**

_Lucía unos zapatos de cuadros blancos y negros. Unas medias de encajes negras, una corta falda prensada negra con cadenas y tachas. Un cinto de taches en la cintura, mi blusa era también de color negro, con un estampado bastante emo en colores blancos y violetas. Llevaba un maquillaje fuerte e impactante, ojos súper delineados y labios pintados con un lipstick violeta oscuro. Hasta ahí, era demasiado dark para ser yo…. Pero eso no era todo. Estrenaba con orgullo un aro plateado al lado izquierdo de mi labio inferior y…. además del flequillo cayendo sobre mi frente, llevaba el cabello…._

_- Rubio!! (Gritó Rose espantada, buscando bajo el tinte aquel cabello castaño que había visto en mi cabeza hace apenas unas horas)_

_- Y? (Indagué yo, divertida por las caras de ambos)_

_- Punk?_

_- Gótica?_

_- Emo (corregí yo)_

_- Esto, es una mezcla de Avril Lavigne con Amy Lee (Dijo Rosalie, horrorizada por mi cabello Rubio con luces azules)_

_- Y Jasper Withlock (Añadió Carlisle notando que había recuperado el piercing de mi nariz y por supuesto, la nueva adquisición en mi labio)_

_- Bella esto es real? (Indagó Rose, ya seria. No solo por mi look si no por mi cabello, que supe que era lo que más le impactaba. Era obvio, que había imaginado en su vida muchas cosas excepto ver a Isabella Swan con el cabello rubio)_

_- El tinte es un enjuague, se caerá con agua (Rose respiró aliviada)_

_- Y eso? (Preguntó Carlisle, apuntando al piercing)_

_- Eso si es real _

_- Duele?_

_- No tanto _

_- Creo que mejor nos vamos (Reparó Carlisle, mirándome extrañado)_

_Subimos al auto. Carlisle conducía y Rose y yo íbamos en el asiento trasero. Entonces saqué mi celular y marqué_

_- Hola?_

_- Hola Allie_

_- Hola Bella! Como te va?_

_- Bien!_

_- Te conseguí lo que me pediste _

_- De verdad?!_

_- Si. Está todo listo_

_- Mil gracias Allie! _

_- Vas a venir al concierto, entonces?_

_- Si, por supuesto. Ahí estaré_

_- Que nervios_

_- De que?_

_- De que me veas cantar (Yo sonreí)_

_- No te preocupes Allie, siempre sales bien_

_- De todos modos me da miedo_

_- Tranquila, nos vemos en un rato_

_- Está bien. Te cuidas_

_- Igual_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Faltaba media hora para el concierto. Yo ya estaba listo, acababa de terminar de arreglarme. Noté a Alice algo misteriosa hablando por teléfono pero no le di mucha importancia. Este auditorio me recordaba terriblemente a…. un segundo…. Estamos en New York….y…. Como diablos no caí en cuenta antes?!

- Bella!!

- Ah? (Interrogó Alice, peinándose junto a mí)

- Ella está aquí en New York (Alice soltó el cepillo y me miró con cara obvia)

- De verdad? (Preguntó con sarcasmo)

- Si supieras las ganas que tengo de verla!

- Eddie, tú no puedes andar por la vida lastimando gente. O sea, será Tanya o será Bella. No puedes estar entre las dos

- El problema es que a Bella la tengo metida en el cuerpo. Pero ver a Tanya me desequilibra todo

- Tienes que decidirlo Edward. No es tan fácil como decir que a las dos las quieres. No solo te lastimas tú, si no también a ellas

- Quiero hablar con Tanya

- De que?

- Quiero contarle lo de Bella

- Para qué?

- De algún modo va a enterarse y quiero que sea por mí

- Pues como tú prefieras. Tengo entendido que está en el camerino con este chico….

- Cual chico?

- Sabes que esto son como tres auditorios juntos, verdad?

- Si, lo se

- Bueno. En el auditorio de en seguida se están presentando estos chavos americanos….Mmmmm…. Midnight Sun

- Ryan!!

- Ese!

- Que diablos hace aquí ese tipo!! (Grité yo, pegándole a la mesa. El tal Ryan y Tanya habían tenido una historia desde que nos topamos con los tontos de Midnight Sun en el evento 40 de Colombia. No me quería imaginar si quiera lo que ese intento de galán querría hacer ahora que viera a Tanya)

- Ryan está como quiere y Tanya está lindísima últimamente. A mi me gusta esa pareja (Dijo Alice, burlándose. Yo la miré y salí de allí tirando la puerta. Caminé hacia el camerino de Tanya y abrí)

La escena, más que dolerme…. Me causó gracia. Cuando Alice me decía "Todo lo que haces se te devuelve", yo solo le contestaba con un "Si mamá"…. Hasta ahora, la vida me enseñaba a fuerzas la lección de que eso, es verdad. Encontrarme a Tanya, besándose con el tal Ryan, más que dolerme a mí como Edward Cullen y a lo que "sentía" por ella, me dolió por Bella…. Pues entendí que lo que yo sentía no era ni la milésima parte de lo que sintió ella. Entendí entonces que jamás amé a Tanya como creía pues esta escena más que lastimarme me hirió el orgullo y me hizo desear suicidarme por haber dejado escapar por una tontería al verdadero amor, que evidentemente….estaba en Bella.

Cerré la puerta cuidadosamente y caminé como un fantasma hacia mi camerino. No sabía muy bien que debía sentir o pensar. Era extraño, porque empezaba a amar a Tanya en serio…. Solo que este momento me reveló que el amor no tiene principio. Cuando amas de verdad, el sentimiento es tan vivo el primer día como el último…. Entendí que también para el amor, se aplica la ley física de la conservación de la energía "La energía no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma". Esto me hizo comprender, que lo ocurrido con Tanya había sido una prueba del destino… prueba que evidentemente, no superé. Esto demostraba mi inmadurez y ahora me condenaba a mi mismo a sufrir y pagar con ello las lágrimas y el dolor de Bella. Sin embargo no lloraba, sabía que el dolor que cargaba adentro me lo había buscado yo mismo, lo ocurrido me daba a entender que el "amor" que creí sentir por Tanya era ese cariño de amigos que siempre le tuve, disfrazado de amor con aquella pasión que aún seguía sintiendo cuando la tenía cerca

- Que te pasa? (preguntó Alice abriendo la puerta)

- No sabía que aprender a madurar doliera tanto

- Ah?

- Es ridículo venir a entender a estas alturas la diferencia entre querer y amar

- No te entiendo

- Es tan irónico haber vivido tanto y que en dos meses me hayan enseñado lo que es el amor (Alice se acercó y me sacudió)

- Que diablos te pasa Cullen?

- Tanya es tan linda, la quiero tanto… me ilusioné tanto con ella y escuché tanto a mis hormonas que creí que la amaba. En cambio lo que siento por Bella es tan puro que ni siquiera la deseo, tan solo la amo

- De que hablas Edward?

- Acabo de ver a Tanya….

- Con Ryan (me interrumpió ella. Yo arqueé una ceja)

- Lo sabías?

- Si. Los vi también

- Diablos, tengo cuernos indirectamente (Alice sonrió)

- Siempre sospeché que lo tuyo con Tanya era más carnal que cualquier cosa. Me sorprendió que dijeras que la amabas

- Es que eso pensaba

- Estás muy mal

- Lo se. Me sorprende entender que no se que es el amor

- Es una pregunta difícil (Contestó ella, abrazándome)

- Que es para ti?

- No lo se Eddie (Dijo Alice, conteniéndome en un dulce abrazo) Y para ti?

- Para mi es Bella (Dije yo, derramando una lágrima) Aunque por mi maldita estupidez no vaya a tenerla ya nunca (Alice suspiró y me besó en la frente)

- Vamos Eddie. Arriba ese ánimo, hay que salir a cantar

- Si, verdad?...Gracias por todo linda

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Llegamos al teatro. Yo pasé inadvertida entre la gente aunque muchos me miraban extraño, en realidad el cambio había sido radical. El abundante delineador negro le daba una profundidad a mi mirada que hacía que el color natural de mis ojos se tornara negro. Rose y Carlisle cuchicheaban entre ellos, seguramente de mi loca apariencia, la razón de este cambio no era muy específica, pero demarcaba con ella el cambio que estaba dispuesta a tener en mis sentimientos. Entré a la zona VIP y me senté en mi lugar. Las luces se apagaron y el intro instrumental del concierto volvió a tener sobre mí el mismo efecto que tuvo siempre. Antes, era por salir a cantar, hoy, era por volverlo a ver. _

_Los chicos salieron al escenario. Alice estaba bellísima y su voz era tan impecable que me tranquilizó pensar que mi lugar había quedado en buenas manos, aunque siempre dije "No hay como lo original", Twilight no era igual, no se si para bien o para mal, pero el grupo que veía sobre ese escenario no era aquel que alguna vez integré. Jasper también estaba bellísimo, por supuesto ahora era mucho más dark que la última vez que pisé un escenario junto a él, había mejorado vocalmente y tanto Carlisle como yo percibimos que aquella nota de "No quiero regresar" que siempre desafinaba, estaba perfectamente corregida. Tanya lucía bien, físicamente estaba bellísima y su voz ni se diga, el acople con Alice sonaba extraño pero era evidente la excelencia vocal de ambas…. Y Edward….. Estaba hermoso…. Cuando cantó, sentí que me moría…. Recordé su voz susurrándome al oído que me amaba, luego vi su cuerpo y a mis manos llegó su tacto húmedo y tibio, examiné sus labios, tan perfectos como traidores…. Por último vi sus ojos y me sorprendió la evidente tristeza y la decepción que encontré en ellos. Me había lastimado, pero no podía evitar preocuparme por cualquier cosa que le ocurriera._

_"Puedo oír tu voz, diciendo el adiós, destruyendo toda la ilusión…" Cantó Alice y no pude evitar llorar ante aquella frase, esa canción describía mi vida en este momento… me lastimaba no estar allí. Todo en este momento me lastimaba, sentía que iba a reventar cuando…_

_- Y este coro de "ya nada queda" lo van a cantar ustedes porque hoy se encuentra entre el público una persona muy especial…Como dice New York!! (La gente gritó el último coro de la canción mientras ella elevaba el micrófono. Ese gesto me conmovió y aún llorando empecé a gritar la canción como la más frenética de las fans. Ella sonrió y me lanzó un beso. Yo le devolví el beso y justo allí…. Él volteó en esa dirección… y me vio)_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Y aunque se pintara el pelo de verde, aunque se cambiara de color los ojos, aunque reencarnara en otro cuerpo, la reconocería donde estuviera…. Porque justo hoy entendí que ella significa el verdadero amor. Me apoyé en una bocina de sonido intentando no desmayar frente a los fans, dejé de cantar, aunque gracias a Dios en "Ya nada queda" mi voz no hace mucha falta. Alice notó mi ausencia pero no hizo nada, Tanya y Jasper me miraron pero no les quedó más que seguir cantando. Volví a mirar a la chica oscura de la primera fila, también me miraba y sus ojos me trajeron en el viento el sabor de ese último beso. Estaba cambiadísima y así la encontré mucho más hermosa…. Lo último que pensé fue volver a verla….y justo hoy. Maldije mi suerte cuando se me escapó una lágrima…. No sabía que decir ni que hacer…. Lo único que tenía eran DUDAS.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Me miraba…. Una y mil veces. Mi plan saltó suicida por un abismo cuando vi sus ojos empañados. Yo también lloraba, mientras sin poder evitarlo cantaba con Alice "Veo sombras que se pagan. Veo mil fotos del ayer. Mil recuerdos que se acaban, queda un sueño aún por ver…" Lo vi cerrar los ojos, suspiró. Y para cuando volvió a mirar al público….lloraba, entonces empezó a cantar "Quiero escapar y despertar sin saber del tiempo…." Me sorprendió su voz, jamás lo había escuchado cantar así antes, su voz sonaba lúcida, potente y entregada…. De no ser por las lágrimas en sus mejillas habría asegurado que cantaba con odio. Lloró a lo largo de toda la canción y sus lágrimas me lastimaron a mí. Todos agradecieron al público y con esta canción se cerró el concierto. Yo seguía llorando, quizás por todo o quizás por nada. Carlisle me contuvo en un abrazo, mientras Rose observaba en silencio aquella escena_

_- Bella. Es hora de irnos (Dijo poco después de media hora, cuando el auditorio antes ocupado por veinte mil personas, estaba casi desolado)_

_- Estoy…. Esperando una llamada (Contesté secándome las lágrimas para contestar el celular)_

_- Hard Rock Café. 9 pm. Segura que irás?_

_- Si Alice_

_- Te veo ahí, adiós_

_- Bye (colgué y miré mi reloj. Faltaban apenas quince minutos para las nueve)_

_- Nos vamos para el Hard Rock_

_- Pero…_

_- NOS VAMOS!! (Carlisle se encogió de hombros. Yo le arrebaté las llaves del auto y caminé adelante. Estuve vocalizando todo el camino, a la par que conducía pensando en que aún podía echarme para atrás…. Pero no lo haría)_

_- Bella_

_- Dime Carlisle_

_- Puedo saber a que vamos allá?_

_- Dejé muchas cosas pendientes esa tarde en Argentina. Voy a saldarlo todo hoy_

_- Y para eso te tienes que creer florecita rockera?_

_- Carlisle. Se que me quieres proteger siempre….pero esta vez necesito verme ruda_

_- Estás loca_

_- Me lo habías dicho (Contesté mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor)_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

El concierto acabó, todos celebraban. Miré a Tanya con cierto desprecio aunque era inevitable seguir sintiendo cariño por ella. Tomé mi abrigo dispuesto a salir de allí, cuando Alice me jaló por un brazo

- Nos vamos

- A donde?

- Habíamos quedado de ir al Hard Rock después del concierto, recuerdas? (Dijo Jasper)

- Ya no quiero ir

- Vamos Eddie. No seas aguado

- Pensándolo bien…. Si… vamos (pensé, deseando hacer algo que hace mucho no hacía. Iba a emborracharme hasta perder la razón)

Alice sonrió. Los cuatro caminamos hacia el auto de Jasper, él conducía, Allie iba en el asiento del copiloto y Tanya y yo íbamos atrás

- Te pasa algo Eddie?

- Nada Tanya. Aquí dándome solo contra las paredes

- Te noto extraño

- No. Todo bien

- Eddie….

- Denali, en verdad no quiero hablar (Ella arqueó una ceja. Hace años luz no la llamaba "Denali")

- Está bien

La llegada al bar transcurrió en absoluto silencio. Los cuatro bajamos del auto y entramos al lugar. Eran las 9: 15 y apenas nos ubicábamos en una mesa cuando uno de los trabajadores del bar anunció una presentación musical.

Las luces se apagaron y solo una silueta se dibujó sobre el escenario, pude reconocerla al instante y solo verla, tan diva como siempre, me hizo tomarme como refresco una copa de wisky. Sus piernas se torneaban perfectamente bajo la falda, la luz no se encendía, muchos quizás se confundían por su cabello claro (cosa que también me extrañó) pero yo sabía que era ella…. Ese cuerpo, lo había examinado tan de cerca como para no olvidarlo con nada. Se dio vuelta lentamente para quedar de frente al público, la gente aplaudió aunque pocos la reconocieron. Suspiró y tomó el micrófono con ambas manos.

**Tan solo dos capitulos mas y terminamos...**


	33. Chapter 33

**Dudas **

**Capitulo 33**

Las luces se apagaron y solo una silueta se dibujó sobre el escenario, pude reconocerla al instante y solo verla, tan diva como siempre, me hizo tomarme como refresco una copa de wisky. Sus piernas se torneaban perfectamente bajo la falda, la luz no se encendía, muchos quizás se confundían por su cabello claro (cosa que también me extrañó) pero yo sabía que era ella…. Ese cuerpo, lo había examinado tan de cerca como para no olvidarlo con nada. Se dio vuelta lentamente para quedar de frente al público, la gente aplaudió aunque pocos la reconocieron. Suspiró y tomó el micrófono con ambas manos.

_Comprenda que no_

_pretendo ofenderla_

_tampoco le estoy haciendo_

_un reproche_

_usted es dueña de su vida_

_de su cuerpo y de sus noches_

_confieso me enamoré como un niño_

_y siento que no estoy arrepentido_

_disfrute de tu experiencia_

_hasta calmar mi ansiedad_

La canción era dirigida de un hombre hacia una mujer…. Pero yo entendí claramente que iba para mí. No solo por la letra o porque mi mirara, lo sentía en su tono de voz y en los movimientos de sus manos. Me dolía en el alma cada palabra, pero me permití flagelarme….lo merecía

_fui dueño de su alcoba_

_y de su almohada_

_la tuve beso a beso, piel con piel_

_y el sol me sorprendió por su ventana_

_cansado de delirio y de placer_

_hasta ayer, hasta ayer_

_Y perdona usted señora_

_pero cuando el alma llora_

_el silencio no es remedio_

_para calmar el sufrir_

_Hasta ayer, hasta ayer_

_mi dulce dama elegante_

_supe que tienes otro amante_

_al que quizás con el tiempo_

_le harás lo mismo que a mi_

Para cuando terminó esta estrofa yo ya lloraba. Tanya me miraba aterrada, a mí, a ella. La expresión de Jasper no era muy diferente. Alice estaba seria, supe que ella tenía algo que ver con eso, pero al notar mi dolor parecía arrepentirse de haber ayudado a maquinarlo. La sangre saliendo de mi alma era evidente… y aún con ello, no me fui…. Quizás sea masoquismo, pero quería que me hiciera sufrir…. Quería que me hiriera…. Tal vez, para sentirme menos culpable

_Fue enredándome en sus besos_

_hasta que me volvió preso_

_y en su juego despiadado me_

_entregó con su pasión_

_luego vino la traición el cual si_

_yo fuera un niño_

_me dijo que su cariño lo_

_brindaba a quien quisiera_

_eres una bandolera que jugo_

_con mi querer_

_ya no creo más mentiras_

_ni en llanto de mujer_

_Yo te quería tanto mujer_

_yo te adoraba tanto mujer_

_- Hasta ayer, Mark Anthony - _

Terminó de cantar con una sonrisa que parecía burla de mis lágrimas. Yo enterré la cabeza entre mis manos, mientras más que llorar, me torturaba al verla y no poder tocarla, al escucharla tan solo lastimándome…. Ni siquiera ese llanto exagerado que tenía en este momento, alcanzaba a mostrar lo que tenía dentro de mí. Era un dolor inmenso, algo que las palabras no podrían decir, algo que ni con sangre alcanzaría a explicar.

El público estalló en un grito. Podría vestirse de mil maneras, pero su voz…. Su voz de ángel…. Esa no podía esconderla con nada. Los presentes clamaban por una canción más, mientras mi alma desangraba lentamente, sabiendo que lo que vendría quizás podría dolerme mucho más. Saludó y presentó su canción, luego de un breve silencio empezó a cantar.

_A ti te estoy hablando a ti,_

_a ti la que no escucha_

_A ti que con lo que te sobra_

_me darías la luz para encender los días_

_A ti que juegas a ganarme_

_cuando sabes bien que lo he perdido todo_

_A ti te estoy hablando a ti_

_aunque te importe poco lo que estoy diciendo_

_A ti te estoy hablando a ti_

_Aunque es perder el tiempo_

_A ti que te paso tan lejos_

_el rigor del llanto y la melancolía_

_Si nunca dije la verdad_

_fue porque la verdad siempre fue una mentira_

_A ti te estoy hablando a ti_

_aunque te valga madre lo que estoy diciendo_

De modo que es así como sabe el dolor…. Así que a esto le sabían sus lagrimas ese día en que acabe con todo, entonces esto era lo que se llamaba "Decepción" imagino yo, que es menos doloroso, sentir asco por alguien más y no por ti mismo. Sus frases me dolían y sin embargo entendía que las merecía, aunque no podía dejar de llorar, no me iba a perder el privilegio de escuchar su voz, aunque con ello, estuviera matándome.

_A ti que te falto el valor para pelear por ti_

_A ti que te consuelas con cubrirte de Chanel_

_las huellas de mis besos_

_A ti ya no te queda nada_

_A ti ya no te queda nada…Nada_

_A ti que por despecho estas pensando con los pies_

_A ti que me dejaste solo incluso cuando estabas en mi compañía_

_A ti ya no te queda nada, a ti ya no te queda nada_

_Nada_

_A ti te estoy hablando a ti_

_tan sorda y resignada_

_A ti que duermes con tu orgullo_

_y te dejas tocar con tu rencor barato_

_A ti que te gusta ir de mártir_

_repartiendo culpas que son solo tuyas_

_A ti te estoy hablando a ti_

_porque no hay nadie más que entienda lo que digo_

_- A ti, Ricardo Arjona - _

Mis sollozos se hicieron más fuertes, no esperaba que nadie me consolara y efectivamente nadie lo hizo. Confirmaba esa vieja teoría de que todo lo que haces se te devuelve…. Pues así era. El único problema es que yo viviría con esto, no solo este día si no de hoy en adelante, debía cargar con el peso de haber desperdiciado mi felicidad.

Esta vez no sonrió, ahora si parecía preocupada por mi estado, el público le pidió una canción más, ella le informó a la banda y escuchar esa melodía fue la estocada final… ahora, tenía mi corazón bajo sus zapatos, tal y como lo quería…Y tal y como debería ser

_si tan solo pudieras entender_

_mil veces te lo explicare otra vez_

_eres tan buena pretendiendo que estas bien_

_evitar palabras de mas excusas inventar_

_poderte tocar no puedo parar_

_te juro que yo no puedo parar_

_si hola no te hubiera dicho yo_

_jamás tendríamos tener que decir adiós_

_no me mereces yo soy mucho para tu corazón_

_esta discusión a nada llegara_

_pues no haces ni el mínimo esfuerzo_

_déjame, déjame opinar_

Yo me jalaba el cabello, pensando en como pude hacer que cada una de esas palabras, por más dolorosas que me resultaran…fueran verdad. Una vez alguien me dijo **"el corazón no muere cuando deja de latir si no cuando sus latidos no tienen razón"….**Pues en este momento, si pudiera, haría que se detuviera para no sentir más esta amargura que me estaba consumiendo en un instante….los errores se pagan caros y yo mismo había firmado la sentencia para pagar con sangre el inmenso error que cometí. Porque sus lagrimas no iba a pagarlas con las mías… sus lágrimas, las pagaría con dolor…. Con lágrimas no físicas si no lágrimas del alma.

_tenemos una cita en el quirófano_

_vendrá el doctor me aplicará cirugía_

_me sacara el corazón transplante de corazón_

_ahí te va mi dolor_

_mentiras dijiste saber por que_

_es algo que siempre eh querido saber_

_inventare algún castigo para hacerte sufrir_

_las cosas no se van a quedar así_

_permíteme hacerte sufrir por favor_

_pues no existe el amor_

_róbame el dolor quiero que sepas que se siente_

_para que me pidas perdón_

_- Cita en el quirófano, Panda – _

No lo aguanté más. El aplauso del público fue la cereza del pastel. Ese sonido me aturdió, mientras yo moría en mis tristezas, la gente estallaba en júbilo por su voz. Ella agradeció una vez más. La mire por última vez, dándole el gusto de que viera mi rostro lleno de lágrimas y más que eso, la evidente decepción en mi mirada, en mi rostro, en todo mi cuerpo. Le dije que si con la cabeza, como seña de que entendía que lo que me dijo en cada canción era tan cierto como mi dolor. Ella permaneció inmóvil ante mi actitud, lo último que hice fue verla por última vez y salir de allí…. En verdad, sería la última vez que la vería.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_Si se supone que esto era lo justo, por qué diablos me sentía tan mal y por qué tenía ese nudo en la garganta que me gritaba que todo había salido mal. La gente seguía aplaudiendo y gritando mi nombre, algunos incrédulos de que fuera yo y otros completamente eufóricos por volver a oírme. Sin poder contenerme salí corriendo de allí. El viento frío de New York me perforó la piel. Salí corriendo por el andén mientras pensaba por qué me sentía tan mal. Solo había un sitio donde él podría estar y si mis cálculos no fallaban, aún no habría podido llegar allí. Salí corriendo y justo en el parque de siempre, bajo el árbol de siempre, en el mirador de siempre, bajo la luna y las estrellas de siempre, estaba el Edward de siempre…. Pero no estaba haciendo lo mismo que haría siempre_

_- EDWARD!! (Grité yo, corriendo hacia él. Lo escuché susurrar una palabrota y apretar la navaja contra su muñeca)_

_- QUE DIABLOS HACES CULLEN!! (Él no me contestó nada. Empuñó la navaja con más fuerza sobre su brazo, poniéndola perpendicularmente a su piel, lo cual me indicaba que si llegaba a cortarse se haría una herida vertical. Me acerqué despacio y en lugar de intentar arrebatarle la navaja, lo abracé. Para mi sorpresa empezó a llorar entre mis brazos como un bebé, dejo caer la navaja al suelo y aunque vi ya sangre en su brazo, no me atreví a moverme. Cayó arrodillado en el suelo, yo me arrodillé frente a él y acomodé su cabeza en mi pecho. Él se aferró a mí como si fuese una criatura pequeña y frágil y pudiera encontrar en ese abrazo la protección que buscaba. Nunca vi llorar ni a él ni a nadie de una forma tan desgarradora. Las gotas de sangre caían suavemente de la cortada en su brazo que al parecer no era tan profunda como aparentaba. El "Cullen" tatuado en su brazo estaba ahora partido en dos. Sin embargo el ignoraba todo y se concentraba solo en mí y en llorar con sentimiento, con dolor, con furia, con desespero…. Sus lágrimas caían casi manchando el recuerdo de su sonrisa que tenía en mi mente. Jamás lo había visto así por absolutamente nada)_

_- Ya Eddie. Cálmate_

_- No puedo Bella…. No quiero!!_

_- Por qué?_

_- Porque me odio!! Porque soy una basura!! Porque todo lo hice mal! Porque ya no valgo nada!!_

_- Siempre hay algo que vale la pena_

_- Se supone que en tu vida la única persona en quien jamás dejas de confiar es en ti misma (Hizo una pausa) Pues a mí me da asco de mí (Yo lo miré, pero no encontré en sus ojos nada de Edward que dejé en Argentina hace un mes. En sus ojos no encontraba más que desolación. Sin saber bien que hacer, rasgué suavemente la delgada tela transparente bajo mi falda y la até a su mano, logrando que la sangre se estancara en un par de minutos)_

_- Cálmate amor _

_- Bella no me digas amor. Yo no merezco nada de ti _

_- Eddie que tienes?_

_- Que no valgo nada Bella, ese día en Buenos Aires me dijiste que era una basura….Tenías razón (Y al decirlo dejó de abrazarme y se puso de pie. Yo me levanté tras él y puse una mano sobre su hombro. Me preocupaba mucho su actitud, ese día lo insulté hasta el cansancio pero no esperaba que fuese a reaccionar así)_

_- Edward tú me lastimaste….mucho…. en un mes no tuve señales de vida de ti ni tu las tuviste de mí. Pero fuiste mi amigo por siete años y por lo menos para mí tuvimos algo muy bonito juntos. Por eso me preocupa lo que te pasa y no quiero que estés mal (Él seguía llorando, parecía que cada cosa que yo le decía lo lastimaba mucho más. Ya estaba desesperada, no sabía como intentar calmar su llanto, me dolía en el alma verlo así. Lo abracé de nuevo y él no se opuso. Volverlo a sentir así entre mis brazos como si el tiempo y el dolor jamás hubieran pasado me hizo experimentar una extraña transición en el tiempo. Llegó a mi mente ese día en la playa cuando lo besé por primera vez, fue un extraño "Dejavú" pues sentía como si este momento ya lo hubiera vivido. Tras un largo abrazo, él se fue calmando lentamente aunque seguía aferrado a mí como si buscara consuelo en mi pecho. Yo lo levanté por el mentón obligándolo a verme a los ojos, esa mirada lo hizo llorar de nuevo, me congeló lo que vi en él…. No encontraba en sus ojos la chispa de vida que siempre había allí, no estaba esa esperanza que me motivaba a seguir cuando no me quedaban fuerzas. El dolor en su mirada hizo que mis ojos se cristalizaran, me acerqué lentamente y aproximé mis labios a los suyos…. Despacio, ansiaba ese beso más que nada en el mundo, pero cuando estaba a punto de que mi boca tocara la suya, él se alejó)_

_- No Bella. Yo no merezco tus besos….Yo no te merezco_

_- Edward…._

_- Busca a un hombre que te haga feliz y que jamás te haga derramar una lágrima…. Alguien que de verdad merezca el privilegio de tus labios, no yo (Yo, ya desesperada por sus palabras le dije ya llorando)_

_- Yo no quiero al hombre perfecto!! Quiero a un imbécil como tú!! Que me haga llorar y darme cuenta que estoy viva!! Un tonto que me lastime pero tenga el valor de aceptarlo y arrepentirse!...Yo no quiero un príncipe de cuento de hadas, yo te quiero a ti idiota, porque eres el idiota que amo!!_

**_chicas el penultimo capitulo, que creen que pase despues? terminaran juntos? separados? se escaparan? Dejen RR_**

**_Besitos_**


	34. Chapter 34

**Dudas **

**Capitulo 34**

-_Yo no quiero al hombre perfecto!! Quiero a un imbécil como tú!! Que me haga llorar y darme cuenta que estoy viva!! Un tonto que me lastime pero tenga el valor de aceptarlo y arrepentirse!...Yo no quiero un príncipe de cuento de hadas, yo te quiero a ti idiota, porque eres el idiota que amo!! (Él, llorando un poco más me tomó por la cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo. Suavemente me recargó contra la cerca del mirador y me besó. Yo me estremecí de pies a cabeza, creí que aquel último beso del aeropuerto sería el más profundo que di y recibí en mi vida…. Pero no. Este beso fue aún más excepcional, sentía el sabor salado de sus lágrimas y su dolor mezclándose con la dulce sensación de sus labios suaves que sabían amarme igual que siempre. Creía de nuevo en él como una tonta, pero esta vez las razones eran otras…. No me había explicado una sílaba con palabras pero sus lágrimas, su mirada y este beso me explicaban más de lo que quisiera saber. Por una sola vez, no sentía pasión al besarlo, solo un amor tan dulce y abrigador que pude olvidar el dolor de treinta y un días sin tenerlo. Él lloraba entre cortadamente mientras me besaba, yo me aferraba a su cuello deseando no separarme nunca. Nos besábamos con desespero, como si pudiéramos recuperar todos los besos que no nos dimos. Su lengua mojaba mis labios a la vez que enjuagaba todo el rastro del dolor que había dejado. Nos separamos lentamente, yo sonreí y él me devolvió la mitad de esa sonrisa)_

_- Se siente bonito tu nuevo piercing (Yo me reí. Él me abrazó, mientras yo recargaba mi cabeza en su hombro)_

_- El tuyo se ha sentido bonito desde siempre…. Aunque no se si "bonito" sea la palabra precisa (Dije aspirando su sexy aroma masculino. Él me abrazaba tan fuerte que más que protegerme y cobijarme en ese abrazo, sentí que era más suya que nunca en ese momento. Sin necesidad si quiera de que llegara a besarme, sentí que volvía a ser "su niña" como lo fui hace tiempo) _

_- Debo estar loca para volver a caer en tu encanto (Él me besó en la cabeza)_

_- Y yo debo estar loco para permitirme tenerte _

_- Cullen (Dije yo, poniéndome seria) Yo no soy un trofeo que gana quien lo merece. Yo estoy con quien yo quiera y no se porque diablos quiero volver a arriesgarme contigo_

_- Bella, tengo miedo….Yo no te quiero lastimar_

_- Ahora vas a contarme que pasó? (Él asintió con la cabeza. Ambos caminamos hacia el inmenso árbol donde compartimos tantos secretos en esas noches interminables. Él se recargó en el tronco del gran roble y yo me acosté boca arriba, recargada en sus piernas. Él empezó a hablar, contándome como fue que su ridícula debilidad masculina lo lanzó a los brazos de Tanya. Deseé asesinarlo pero la forma en que lloraba al hablar me impidió si quiera dedicarle un insulto. Después me contó el tremendo lío en sus sentimientos, pasó por sus "Traumas Psicológicos" con nuestro último beso y terminó la historia con lo que había ocurrido hoy al ver a Tanya con el otro chico)_

_- Eddie es ridículo que por eso te quisieras cortar_

_- Es mi lado emo negativo (Sonrió secándose las lágrimas) _

_- Estás loco_

_- De verdad estaba desesperado. Nunca vas a perdonarme y eso me hace deducir que nunca más volveré a probar lo que es el amor de verdad_

_- Eres consciente de que me costará en el alma volver a confiar en ti_

_- Lo se_

_- Pero tampoco se que te hace pensar que no te perdonaré (Dije yo, sentándome para quedar de frente a él)_

_- Me perdonas? (Yo le sequé las lágrimas y le acaricié suavemente la mejilla)_

_- Claro que te perdono Eddie_

_- Gracias (Sonrió él y me besó en la mejilla. Me enternecía cada uno de sus gestos, me había lastimado como ni él mismo se lo imaginaba, pero ahora, me había correspondido verlo sufrir quizás más de lo que sufrí yo misma)_

_- Siempre es más fácil odiar a alguien más que odiarte a ti mismo (Dijo, adivinando mis pensamientos. Yo sonreí)_

_- Jamás te odié_

_- Pero quisiste _

_- Si, eso no te lo voy a negar…. Aunque…. Hay dos personas que si te odian_

_- Carlisle y tu amiga?_

_- Correcto_

_- Entonces creo que me matarán _

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Hubo un largo silencio. Su presencia me traía una paz enorme, logré olvidarme de la presión y el dolor que llevaba adentro, tan solo sentir su cabeza recargada en mis piernas y su cabello sedoso entre mis dedos le traía la suficiente paz a mi vida como para no sentir nada más. Deseaba besarla y volver a ser lo que fuimos, pero era consciente de que por mi culpa, eso ya no sería. Ahora, que dejaba de pensar en mi tristeza, empezaba a sentir el dolor en mi brazo.

- Dios…. La próxima vez que me quiera cortar me aseguraré de hacerlo bien o no hacerlo

- La próxima vez que te quieras cortar más vale que te mates porque si no lo haré yo (Y me pegó en el hombro) ¡¡COBARDE!!

- Auch!! Y así dices que no me odias! (Ella sonrió y se sentó de nuevo para ver mi brazo)

- Eso no se ve bien Eddie. Vamos al hospital

- No

- Como que no?

- Si nos vamos de aquí te olvidarás de que no me odias y entonces ya no podré abrazarte (Ella se rió)

- Cullen, no intentes reconquistarme con tus viejas armas

- Soy el idiota que amas (Ella me miró y se sonrojó. Yo le devolví la sonrisa y me puse de pie)

- No es cierto Bella. Solo jugaba (Dije dándole la mano para que se levantara. Empecé a caminar cuando ella me detuvo)

- Eso no es mentira (Yo volví la mirada hacia ella, sorprendido por su respuesta. Bella sonrió y me jaló para que caminara)

Llegamos al hospital. La cortada no había sido tan inofensiva como creímos, estuve por tocarme la vena. Dijimos que me había lastimado con un vidrio y pronto me limpiaron la herida, me cogieron un par de puntos y me vendaron el brazo.

- Ves lo que haces Edward! (Dijo ella mirando la herida ahora completamente vendada)

- Nunca te intentes suicidar Bella, por lo menos no así (Dije yo intentando sacarle broma a la situación)

- Deja de decir tonterías

- Solo espero no haber arruinado mi bello Cullen (Dije refiriéndome al tatuaje, ella me dio un golpe en la frente)

- Estás hablando muchas bobadas Edward

- Eso pasa cuando estoy nervioso

- Estás nervioso?

- Algo

- Por qué?

- Eso pasa cuando tengo a mi lado a la niña que me vuelve loco (Ella sonrió nerviosamente y apuró el paso, indicándome que fuera más rápido)

- Bella (Dije yo, deteniéndome, ya afuera del hospital)

- A donde vamos?

- No te lo voy a decir (Yo levanté una ceja)

- Me secuestras, acaso?

- Tal vez (Contestó ella, jalándome por un brazo para que la siguiera. Después de caminar en silencio un rato, llegamos de vuelta frente al café, ella sacó las llaves de su auto y abrió la puerta)

- Vamos Cullen, arriba (Yo la miré, me moría por ir con ella a donde quisiera llevarme, pero temía estar a su lado, sabiendo que quizás lo nuestro jamás volvería a ser, aún cuando yo la amaba ahora más que nunca antes)

- Que te subas Edward!! (Exclamó ella, apretando la bocina y sacándome de mis pensamientos con aquel gesto. Yo me subí y ella empezó a conducir)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_La carretera era inmensa y el auto se deslizaba sobre ella a toda velocidad. Él miraba por la ventanilla el cielo oscurecido y las estrellas brillando para nosotros, su mirada reflejaba confusión, seguro miles de pensamientos flotaban en su mente. Y yo estaba allí, otra vez junto a él como si no hubieran pasado el tiempo ni el dolor, debía estar loca para permitirme a mí misma el lujo de revivir todos los sentimientos que estaba intentando dormir._

_- Muñeca (Yo lo miré) Digo, Bella _

_- No me molesta que me digas muñeca (Él sonrió)_

_- Este camino lo he recorrido solo para llegar a un lugar y no creo que vayamos hacia allá (Hizo una pausa) A donde vamos? _

_- A donde crees, Eddie (Él me miró con expresión de asombro, algo incrédulo de aquella afirmación)_

_- Bella estás loca, yo tengo que volver a Phoenix mañana a medio día_

_- Ese no es mi problema (Reí yo y agregué) Vamos a Manhattan, Edward. A la playa como la primera vez (Él reclinó un poco su asiento y se quedó en silencio unos minutos)_

_- Que te pasa?_

_- Tengo miedo (Dijo él, mirando hacia fuera)_

_- De qué? (Pregunté yo, después de unos segundos luego de pasar la entrada de la ciudad de Manhattan) _

_- De ti, de mí, de lo que siento_

_- Por qué?_

_- Porque venir aquí me hace recordar cosas…. Cosas que se reviven en tu mirada, pero ya no están…. Son fantasmas (Yo lo miré de reojo y puse una mano sobre su pierna)_

_- No va a pasar nada, Cullen (Él negó con la cabeza y se quedó en silencio, mirándome)_

_Tras un viaje de más de una hora, ya siendo casi media noche llegamos por fin frente a la playa. Si este era el final de nuestra historia de amor, supongo que nos faltaron dos gotas de originalidad para no terminar como todos los cuentos de hadas…. En una playa._

_Bajamos del auto, él atrás de mí. El viento desordenó mi cabello rubio y largo (Raro escribirme con cabello rubio). Él caminaba en silencio, sin atreverse si quiera a hablarme o a tocarme. Yo llegué hasta la orilla del mar y me senté para mirar la playa. No era la noche que pensaba para el final de mi historia de amor, quizás me haría falta la lluvia pero era dulce ver las estrellas como migas de pan sobre la oscuridad de un fino paño negro, interrumpido por el brillante claro de la luna._

_- Linda noche (Dijo él, de pie junto a mí. Mirando al cielo)_

_- Como hemos cambiado. La última vez que estuve aquí, contigo, llorabas en esta misma playa. Te abracé y luego me besaste…. Quizás el error pasó justo ese día o quizás el error jamás existió _

_- El error soy yo _

_- Edward tengo miedo (Dije yo, abrazando mis piernas. Él se sentó junto a mí)_

_- De que?_

_- Me muero por pedirte que me beses y todo vuelva a ser como antes, pero no puedo! (él sonrió levemente y me abrazó)_

_- Si me lo pidieras, muñeca, te diría que no _

_- Por qué? _

_- Porque no es justo contigo (Me apreté a su pecho, deseaba llorar, aunque la razón no parecía ser lógica. Mi corazón había ganado la batalla aún sin lucharla…. Quería volver a estar con él y que todo fuera como parecía ser la primera vez que estuvimos aquí, amarlo y que me amara…. Pero el destino ya había conspirado y el final…estaba escrito)_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Y agradecía una vez más la bendición de tenerla entre mis brazos…. Era verdad, este era el final. Yo sería su amigo y quizás algún día podríamos ser felices, pero no juntos…. Cuando dije que yo no la merecía, hablaba en serio. Sé que vendrá alguien que la hará mucho más feliz de lo que podría hacerla yo. Medité la posibilidad de besarla por última vez…. Pero no pude, ya había tenido serios traumas con un "último beso", no podría hacerlo una vez más. La miré a los ojos, tan transparentes como siempre a pesar de la barrera que ponía el maquillaje oscuro, la sentí sollozar en mi pecho y después, también yo empecé a llorar.

- Eddie (Susurró ella, entre lágrimas)

- Que pasa, muñeca? (Contesté yo, con la voz cortada. Ella se abrazó un poco más a mí y yo apoyé mi cabeza sobre la suya)

- Una vez…. Estaba contigo, me abrazabas, como hoy…. Y pasó una estrella fugaz, te acuerdas?

- Si

- Me preguntaste que pedí, ese mismo día no te contesté, porque no se cumpliría

- Se cumplió?

- Si Eddie. Se cumplió

- Que pediste?

- Pedí que me amaras

- Te amo

- Y pedí amarte por siempre

- Me amas?

- Si

- Debiste pedir que estuviéramos juntos por siempre (Reí yo, aunque lloraba. Nuestras lágrimas tenían un significado diferente esta vez, no eran de tristeza, si no de nostalgia…. Yo entendía mi error y entendía también que ella no iba a perdonarme por más que nuestro amor siguiera tan vivo como siempre…. Y me lo merecía)

- Regresarás mañana a Phoenix, verdad?

- Si muñeca, no te veré en mucho tiempo

- Quizás se cierren las heridas

- Me encargaré de volverlas a abrir

- Por qué?

- Porque no quiero olvidar que te amo y que yo mismo te perdí

- Quizás algún día, Edward…. Algún día podamos estar juntos de nuevo

- Quizás

- Odio decirlo pero esto es…

- Una despedida

- Si, amor (Contestó ella, tocando mi rostro)

El viento pasaba helado entre nuestras manos, sabíamos que era el final… yo lo sabía, ella lo sabía, pero no queríamos. La amaba, me amaba, pero perdonar no es decir lo siento…. Sabía que por más que me perdonara, ya jamás volvería a confiar en mí, así que yo mismo lo había ganado y no había más que hacer. Solo sentirla una vez más.

Sin poder contenerlo me incliné. Ella cerró los ojos y se mojó los labios, indicándome que lo deseaba tanto como yo. Nuestros labios se reconocían, se extrañaban, sabían que decían hacer al tocarse. Primero toqué sus labios con mis dedos, sintiéndola para retenerla por siempre, ella hacía lo mismo, cerramos los ojos…. Para vernos con el alma, para sentirnos hoy, que era el final. Nos acercamos despacio, nuestras bocas se tocaron, nadie dio el primer paso, respiramos agitadamente y aquellos dos alientos encontrados fueron suficientes para alcanzar la gloria…. La tocamos y la saboreamos cuando ella se atrevió a permitir que su lengua buscara el sitio, que siempre fue suyo, dentro de mi boca. La acomodé entre mis brazos de modo que pudiéramos permitirle perfecto contacto no solo a nuestros labios si no a nuestros cuerpos. Con mis manos examinaba lentamente su cintura, su piel seguía siendo tan suave como siempre y mis manos seguían siendo tan compatibles con ella que logré sentir el arco en su espalda con aquel sencillo roce. Su lengua tocaba mi boca, mientras la mía, se movía despacio saboreando tan solo aquel exquisito sabor que jamás tendría de nuevo el gusto de disfrutar. Miles de sentimientos estallaban dentro de nosotros, en este beso nos entregábamos la vida, sentí sus lagrimas mojar mis mejillas mientras con la respiración entrecortada se aferraba a mí, separándose tan solo para respirar. Volví a besarla, deseando que este momento jamás terminara…. Pensaba poco y más bien sentía mucho. Nuestros labios eran una conjunción exacta entre cóncavo y convexo, aquel beso, era la más perfecta obra de arquitectura, el más exacto diseño gráfico, la más precisa fórmula física, una exacta ecuación matemática, una perfecta esfera geométrica…. Este beso, era TODO lo que podría recogerse con la definición de la palabra "perfecto".

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Y me alejé…. Con dolor, después de haber mezclado su alma con la mía, sus lágrimas con las mías, su vida con la mía, su amor con el mío y sus recuerdos con los míos. Lo vi llorar una vez más y me regalé el gusto de secar sus lágrimas con mis labios…. Él entendía que el amor de lejos no iba a funcionar y yo sabía que para confiar en él otra vez debían cerrarse las heridas aún abiertas. Pero lloraba…. El amor no siempre nos hace feliz…. Y entonces llegaba el final…. No como ustedes lo esperaban, ni como él lo esperaba, ni como lo esperaba yo. Quizás porque así lo tenía escrito el destino o quizás simplemente porque quien les escribe no cree ya en cuentos de hadas, ni en castillos, ni príncipes ni en finales felices. _

_Lo dijo una vez un reconocido filósofo y hoy se los confirmo yo "De todo se puede dudar, menos de que se duda"…. Pues es así, duden del amor y duden de la seguridad…. Pero jamás duden de sus propias dudas. Como lo dice él "A veces yo me pregunto para que me pregunto tanto, si pregunte o no pregunte el mundo sigue girando". Fue tocar el amor con las manos y comernos el mundo entero en un solo beso, desafiar al destino amándonos sin medida y retar a la vida, estando juntos aún cuando estábamos lejos. Pero el destino nos alcanzó por la espalda y burló sin esfuerzo lo que nosotros vimos alguna vez como indestructible…. Amar no es como ir a las cruzadas o derribar la muralla China…. Amar no tiene reglas, ni fórmulas ni medidas, el amor es la más perfecta de las imperfecciones humanas, es inexacto pero preciso, es suave pero salvaje…. El amor es él, el amor soy yo…. El amor es guardar esos sentimientos pues quizás la vida nos permita encontrarnos una vez más._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Y allí, abrazados bajo el cielo, con la luna y el mar como testigos, le regalé mi corazón con aquel beso, le susurré que la amaría por siempre y ella me juró que también lo haría…. Y allí, llorando, abrazados, mirábamos el cielo sin hablar, apenas respirándonos el uno al otro. Suspiramos y justo allí pasó una estrella fugaz, sequé sus lagrimas y ella secó las mías y en silencio pedimos aquel deseo secreto que tal vez mañana se cumpliría…. Y esto era el final, no como los cuentos de hadas, no como las películas dramáticas, simplemente como en la vida se paga por los errores, simplemente…. Como el destino cobra por tus DUDAS.

_"All this time you were prettending_

_SO MUCH FOR MY HAPPY ENDING..."_

_- __Avril Lavigne, My happy ending - _

_xxxxxxxx_

**_Wow, este ya es el fin, se que algunas no lo esperaban asi otras quizas tenian la idea, pero lamentablemente tenia que ser asi... Espero que les haya gustado el FF, ps a mi me encanto... y me hara falta no publicar caps en esta historia..._**

**_Le quiero dar las gracias a Nia por darme la oportunidad de publicar su historia, Chica tKmm!...a Stephanie Meyer por crear esos personajes que tanto nos gustan y a todas ustedes chicas que han apoyado la historia dia tras dia..._**

**_Chicas la escritora de la historia (Nia) les mando a decir: _**

**_Bueeeh...Pss empezar por agradecerles que valoren mi trabajo, además que es una historia escrita hace mucho tiempo y pss que sii refleja muchas cosas y tiene valor. Y que me alegro mucho de haberla compartido con muchas personas más y que les haya gustado._**

**_Besos_**

**_CyJ_**


	35. Note

_**Nota Importante**_

_Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?.. Espero que bien, antes que nada quiero decirles que me ha sido complicado escribir el capitulo de STS ya que primero fanfiction no me permitía subirlo a la red y después no tenia Internet hasta hoy 24 de febrero. No se preocupen, el capitulo esta casi terminado, solo le falta unas cuantas cosas y corregirlo. Espero tenerlo listo para el próximo fin de semana._

_Ahora el motivo de que les este escribiendo es para contestarle un review a una chica que me lo envió hace unos dos días si no me equivoco y para aclararle tanto a ella como ustedes, al mismo tiempo para evitar inconvenientes._

_Como ustedes sabrán yo he publicado varias historias en fanfiction pero solo dos de ellas son de mi autoría, es decir, las que únicas que he escrito yo misma, a puño y letra, son Desde que te fuiste (que la elimine para editarla y mejorarla para desarrollar mejor el concepto) y Saint Thomas School (que es la que estoy publicando ahora)._

_Las otras historias, es decir, Ojos del Amor, Dudas, Mientes tan bien y Amor casual NO son mías, la escribió una amiga que quiero mucho a pesar de que tenemos bastante tiempo que no hablamos. Yo hable con ella y me concedió el permiso de publicarlas en esta página, claro esta adaptando los personajes. Lo mismo pasó con Once Friends, Now What?, hable con la autora y me dio la autorización de traducirla._

_En fin, lo que quiero decirles es que por favor eviten publicar las historias que he subido, ya que como comprenderán no está en mi poder darles el permiso para que la suban, ya que no son mías y se vería demasiado desagradable, suponiendo que soy la autora de una de esas historias y entro a una pagina y la encuentro, y no fui ni yo que la publique ni mi amiga a la que le di permiso, se vería bastante mal. Además de que eso seria plagio._

_En el caso de mis historias, sin mi autorización no las pueden publicar. Ya tuve un problema con una de ellas y no quiero que se repita._

_No quiero ser mala onda, todas ustedes me caen muy bien. Solo quiero evitar problemas tanto para mí como para ustedes. A la chica que me envió el review, no lo hago con el fin de "regañarte" sino es para aclarárselo a todas de una sola vez. En fin, sino es mucho pedir ¿podrías eliminar la historia de la pagina donde la publicaste? Eso nos evitaría a ambas muchos problemas y no quiero recurrir a acusarte de plagio._

_Ya creo que eso es todo y nos estaremos viendo en la próxima semana._

_Besos, CyJ_


End file.
